


Побег из зоны комфорта

by XiahsEyes



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Anal Sex, Angst and Humor, Behind the Scenes, Celebrities, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Futurefic, Hand Jobs, Hawaii, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, OT5, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Pining, Swearing, True Love, UST, minor Jaejoong/Yunho, my first dbsk fic, obvious Junsu
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiahsEyes/pseuds/XiahsEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ты живешь в своем удобном уголке, в зоне комфорта. Никогда не пробовал сделать что-нибудь не по расписанию?" <br/>"Удобный уголок" резануло слух, и Су упрямо дернул подбородком.<br/>Еще посмотрим...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Сейчас.  Часть 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Всем кто любит Су, ЮСу и ДБСК.
> 
> Моим Друзьям-подстрекателям!!! я еще подумаю благодарить ли вас...
> 
> Прошу не судить строго, начинающего, не вполне адекватного в конкретный момент, автора. Советы приветствуются.
> 
> В свой B-Day автор проспорил друзьям и должен был из творческих залежей выдать хоть что-то...
> 
> Обложка: http://radikal.ru/users/L-kuzelka#alb=&img=6040605577
> 
> Вдохновлялась---
> 
> Джунсу: http://radikal.ru/users/L-kuzelka#img=6040605535&rnd=2  
>  http://radikal.ru/users/L-kuzelka#img=6040605781&rnd=1  
>  http://radikal.ru/users/L-kuzelka#img=6040605536&rnd=4
> 
> Ючон: http://radikal.ru/users/L-kuzelka#img=6040605537&rnd=6  
>  http://radikal.ru/users/L-kuzelka#img=6040605538&rnd=8  
>  http://radikal.ru/users/L-kuzelka#img=6040605782&rnd=3

Джунсу старался дышать ровно, считал каждый вдох-выдох, осанисто держался и сосредоточенно пялился в одну точку. Легкая, но дежурная улыбка касалась его губ.   
Ючон, как истинный друг боковым зрением подмечал эти особенности его поведения, и поджимал губы.   
Для простого обывателя Джунсу казался элегантным и грациозным, держащим осанку, как истинный танцор.   
Ючон же знал друга, как себя, и ему казалось, что Су сейчас растеряет остатки самообладания и ударится в панику.  
Чанмин поглядывал на этих двоих, и каждый раз ухмылялся своим мыслям.

Но всё же, взгляды и мысли не только мемберов, но и всех присутствующих в небольшой часовне, были прикованы к паре в белых смокингах. Они как раз входили в часовню по небольшой лестнице, обрамленной композициями цветов нежных оттенков.  
Музыка заиграла громче. Мелодия плыла по лестнице вместе с благоуханием миллиона цветов. Плавно и грациозно, как в танце, пара двинулась по ступенькам. Шикарная, легендарная, и, наконец, воссоединившаяся, преодолевшая все препятствия к своему счастью, пара ЮнДже. Только одна эта мысль заставляла Джунсу судорожно сжимать платок в руке, не говоря уже, что это его коллеги, друзья, обожаемые хёны, братья, за которых он всегда переживал.

ЮМинСу стояли ближе всех к алтарю, в качестве шаферов, а Боа была единственной подружкой.  
При виде пары, гости начали оживленно перешептываться. Юно гордо вел своего жениха по проходу. Румянец заливал щеки Дже.   
\- Смущенная невеста-скромница во всей красе. – Громким шепотом произнес Мин и подмигнул.  
Ючон судорожно выдохнул.   
Су засопел носом и отвел глаза. На миг взгляд запутался в облаках белых цветов, гирляндами обвивавших все неподвижные предметы в помещении, и струящихся нитях белых лент. Но он заставил себя оторваться от пышного навеса и, чтобы успокоится, посмотрел на Ючона.  
В смокинге Ючон выглядел поистине неотразимым.  
Су сразу расслабился. Да никто не обращает на него внимания! Взгляды всех присутствующих, по крайней мере, присутствующих женщин, были устремлены на Ючона. Сосредоточившись на его улыбке, он взял протянутую руку, они подошли ближе к алтарю, к наряженным в белые смокинги ЮнДже и, неожиданно, Су увидел лукавый блеск в глазах Ючона.  
Вот придурок! Раздражает…

***

Церемония была прекрасной и такой трогательной, что, когда Дже и Юнхо обменялись обетами, по щекам Джунсу, наконец, покатились слезы. Он отпустил себя. Су думал, что этого никто не заметил, но, когда с Ючоном выходил из часовни, тот наклонился и прошептал:  
– Плааакса.  
Ну конечно. Он заметил. Разве от него что-то укроется?!

***

Вечер выдался чудесный, но в воздухе чувствовался холодок. Стеклянные двери свадебного зала открывались на боковую террасу. На покрытых белыми скатертями столах стояли канделябры и аранжировки из роз и гортензий. Конечно, Джунсу удивился такой свадьбе. Зная Джеджуна, он рассчитывал разве что на свадьбу в стиле рок в темных тонах, или на символическую красную тему. Но какой бы не была свадьба, Су заранее знал, что прием будет сказочным, еда – исключительной, – он пробовал кое-какие блюда, выбранные Дже, – а оркестр – великолепным. Впрочем, Ангел, все еще не пришел в себя после тура и не рассчитывал много танцевать. Да и день был тяжелым, и он уже едва держался на ногах. Именно поэтому он решил выйти на веранду, посидеть там, в одиночку, поразмышлять.  
Прохладный ветерок, пробежавший по веранде, заставил его вздрогнуть. Парень зябко потер руки. Ему ужасно нравилась темно-синяя рубашка из тончайшего атласа с вставками спереди, в тон к элегантному черному смокингу от Армани, выбранными для сегодняшнего вечера. Пиджак он оставил на спинке стула возле своего столика, так что одна рубашка определенно не грела!

Но не только холод беспокоил его. Контактные линзы буквально сводили с ума. К счастью, он успел сунуть в карман смокинга Ючона коробочку с каплями. Жаль, что он не подумал запрятать туда и кардиган!  
Услышав смех, Су обернулся… как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Юри, далекая кузина Юнхо, повисла на Ючоне, вцепившись в его руку. О, черт, только этого не хватало!  
Юри была синеглазой блондинкой (если можно так сказать о крашеной азиатке в линзах!), также у нее были полноватые губы, которые она капризно надувала, и разве только этим они с Юнхо чем-то походили друг на друга, как родственники. Нет, думать о ней неприятно. Су поморщился. Юри беззастенчиво флиртует с Ючоном! Девчонка так наивна, в отличие от Ючона. Ей всего двадцать, и, судя по обожающему взгляду, она уже попала под его чары. К чести Ючона, тот и не думал поощрять малолетку, а внимательно слушал, как отец Дже ему что-то рассказывает.  
А почему, собственно, его так интересует, с кем обжимается Ючон? 

Су демонстративно (для себя!) перевел взгляд в другую сторону и увидел счастливую пару молодоженов, что стояли возле столика гостей. Юно слегка приобнял Дже и эта поза показывала, как трепетно и нежно он относится к своей половинке. Дже прильнул к плечу Юно так доверительно, что у Су сердце затрепетало, а с глаз чуть снова слезы не полились. Он был так рад за своих друзей! Им столько пришлось пережить: расставание, многолетнюю разлуку, недопонимание, обиды, ссоры, непринятие родителями выбора детей, презрение со стороны общества.… Но Джунсу никогда, ни от одного из них не слышал слов ненависти в сторону другого, или того, что они разлюбили друг друга, решили бросить попытки найти компромисс и быть вместе. Он восхищался своими хенами, их не совсем счастливой, но такой полной надежды историей любви…   
Как контраст его истории… Но об этом не сейчас.  
Теперь рассматривая их со стороны, он видел, насколько, атмосфера вокруг них пропитана любовью и теплом, а напряжение и настороженность, что всегда сквозила в жестах и взглядах просто пропала. 

Су видел – его хёны счастливы!!!


	2. Сейчас. Часть 2.

– Почему такой хмурый вид? – осведомился Чанмин, подойдя к Су.  
– Ничуть не хмурый. Я просто щурюсь. Мои глаза от линз печет, а капли у Ючона. Ты его не видишь?  
– Конечно, вижу. Он прямо перед тобой.  
Су прищурился еще сильнее, сфокусировал взгляд, заметил Чона и на этот раз действительно нахмурился.  
– Взгляни только на этих дурочек, облизывающихся на него! Слюнки так и текут! Омерзительно! – огласил Чанмин.  
– Ты так считаешь?  
– Считаю, – бросил Мин. – Если когда-нибудь замечу такое поведение за своими сестрами, пристрелю на месте.  
– Обещай мне кое-что.  
– Что именно?  
– Если я когда-нибудь буду вести себя, таким образом, с Ючоном, ты меня пристрелишь.  
– Буду счастлив! – пообещал Чанмин, открыто смеясь над Су.

Для Мина никогда не было секретом, что ЮСу не ровно дышат друг к другу. У них свои, никому непонятные, отношения на грани дружбы и любви, ненависти и зависимости, боли и истеричного смеха, раздражения и теплоты, трепетной нежности и страсти. Страсть. О да, она всегда была между ними, порой совсем дикая, сводящая с ума каждого. И даже такой проныра, как он боялся лезть во все это, боялся, что его затянет в эту безысходность. Он только иногда позволял себе подкалывать друзей, и этим удовлетворялся.

Чону, наконец, удалось ускользнуть от своего фан-клуба, и он подошел к ним.  
– Что за веселье?  
– Су просит его пристрелить.  
Ючон оглядел Су. На секунду-другую Ангел полностью завладел его вниманием.  
– Я сам это сделаю! – предложил Ючон, заливаясь смехом.  
По мнению Су, его смех так и сочился злорадством. Придурок!  
– Не хочешь узнать, почему он просит его пристрелить? – спросил Мин.  
– Я уже знаю почему, – объявил Ючон. – Ему скучно.  
Ангел сунул руку в карман Чону, нашел капли, приподнял голову и капнул по две капли в каждый глаз. С уголков глаз побежала лишняя влага, и Чон взял платок со своего бокового кармана и промокнул ее, аккуратно придерживая Су за подбородок.

– Мне не скучно. – Повторил Су, проверяя кончиками пальцев макияж вокруг глаз.  
– Еще как скучно, а еще ты устал, как собака, – довольно усмехнулся Ючон. При этом он смотрел поверх головы Ангела, должно быть, специально, чтобы его разозлить.  
– Он прав, – поддержал Мин. – Тебе должно быть скучно. Все дела, что у тебя были – тур, мюзикл закончились…  
– И что дальше?  
– Ты просто не можешь не скучать, – пожал плечами Мин.  
\- Трудоголик, блин. – Усмехнулся Ючон своей язвительной улыбочкой.  
\- И ты совершенно не умеешь расслабляться. – Поддакивал ему Мин – эта язва во плоти.  
– Если мне не нравятся те же вещи, что и вам, это еще не значит, что я скучаю или устал. У меня насыщенная жизнь, и…  
– Даже у мертвецов жизнь куда более насыщенная, – перебил Ючон.  
– У тебя и вправду маловато развлечений, – согласился Мин.  
– Но почему? Я люблю читать, а вчера я был на тренировке …  
Оба ехидно засмеялись. До чего же отвратительные типы!  
Он только собирался сообщить им свое мнение, когда Мин кивнул:  
– Ты действительно любишь хорошие книжки. Угу, путеводители всякие… по Сайпану*… Что ты еще читал?

Джунсу поежился от резкого порыва ветра, раздраженно повел плечами.  
– Не помню. Я вообще много читаю.  
Ючон снял пиджак и неловко накрыл им плечи Су, провел рукой по плечу, убирая невидимую пылинку. По мнению Мина, он как будто стеснялся своего порыва. Макнэ кашлянул и Чон сразу же отдернул руку. Мин притронулся пальцами верхней губы, скрывая ухмылку и еле сдерживаемый хмык. Джунсу, кажется, совсем не обратил внимания на эту милую сцену, главным героем, которой, неосознанно, оказался.  
– Зато я помню, – омерзительно жизнерадостным голосом продолжил Ючон, обращаясь к Мину. – Мы с Дже заходили к нему на днях, а он сидел закутанный по уши в плед на диване и читал Роланда Пенроуза: «Пикассо: Жизнь и творчество»**. – И оба просто покатились со смеху.  
\- Су, зачем тебе такое заумное чтиво? Ты же ничего не смыслишь в изобразительном искусстве! И к тому же, зачем читать о чудиках, если ты и сам чудик еще тот. Это может пагубно на тебя повлиять! – пролепетал Мин сквозь смех.  
– Но это так увлекательно! – Оправдывался Ангел, на что парни засмеялись еще громче. – Прекратите измываться надо мной и убирайтесь! Сами чудики!!!

– Ты живешь в маленьком уютном уголке, – заметил Мин.  
"Удобный уголок" резануло слух, и Су упрямо дернул подбородком.  
– Это точно, – согласился Чон. – Когда ты в последний раз делал что-то просто ради забавы?  
– Я многое делаю ради забавы.  
– Позволь уточнить. Когда твои так называемые забавы не имели ничего общего с музыкой, котами, репетициями, тренировками или играми?  
Су открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но, подумав, сжал губы.

Да и что ему было отвечать? Что он обожал музыку – отсюда репетиции и бесконечное пение, обожал физическую нагрузку – отсюда тренировки и футбол, обожал игры и котов - этим снимал стресс!  
Расслабиться он мог, только оставшись в одиночестве, так как людям он уделял слишком много внимания, их нескончаемый поток его утомлял. Впрочем, под таким давлением этих двоих он всегда терял способность думать.

– Ты когда-нибудь делал что-то неправильное, сбегал от всех менеджеров, уезжал сам в путешествие, пропадал с лица земли? – допытывался Мин.  
– Какой в этом интерес? – парировал Су, проглотив горький ком в горле.  
– Он это серьезно? – спросил Ючон Мина.  
– Боюсь, что так, – вздохнул Мин. – Прежде чем ему придет в голову сделать что-то необдуманное, он сначала побеспокоится, не огорчит ли это близких, посоветуется с братом, сверится с графиком, обговорит с менеджерами …  
\- Ну, а как по-другому, мы же знаменитости, у нас графики, ответственность?!! Скажите еще, что вы не зависите от расписаний и окружения! Кто бы говорил, Мин, с твоим-то агентством! – Взорвался Су.  
Оба искренне веселились, поддразнивая Су.  
Все это продолжалось бы еще долго, не появись рядом ЮнДже. Дже нес тарелку, на которой лежали ломтики свадебного торта.  
\- Су-я, съешь хоть кусочек торта. Я видел, ты не пробовал, – нежно обратился он к надутому Ангелочку.  
\- Айгу, - воскликнул Мин, - наша сладкая новоявленная парочка! Дже, ты супруг еще только четвертый час, а ведешь себя, как еще та мамочка, подкармливающая свое дитё!  
\- Кто тут мое вечно голодное дитё, так это ты. Но сейчас я вижу, что надо подкрепить Су, а, то вы на него населись со всех сторон, как коршуны.  
\- Скорее, как шакалы. – Пробурчал Джунсу. И все засмеялись.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Старая шутка о начитанности Джунсу из «Saipan Vacation»  
> ** Прекрасная книга в смысле подробности описания жизни и творчества Пикассо. Отнесла бы к специальному чтению для людей интересующихся искусством. И так как, Пикассо был неоднозначной личностью, о нем сказано в таком ключе.


	3. Сейчас. Часть 3.

Су зашел в уборную и увидел, как Ючон целует Юри. Тихо вышел, пока его не увидели.  
Ючон не удивил, как всегда.  
Честно сказать, он испытывал не ревность или боль, а скорее разочарование и раздражение. За годы дружбы он привык ко многому. Однажды, даже, вытаскивал Ючона в отключке из постели его очередной девки, приводил в дУше в сознание и вёз на съемки. На тот момент он понимал, что каждый из них переживает раскол по-своему. Ючон вот так. Да, и Су сам тоже. Они не могли утешить друг друга, так что…

Но сейчас-то что? Каждый раз одно, и тоже. Очередная пустышка на одну ночь.  
Ючон… как он не оригинален.  
Он старался казаться спокойным, но Дже-вездесущий по глазам Су понял, что случилось что-то не то. И это не ТО в уборной. Сказав, что отлучится ненадолго, прошел в туалет, и застал нелицеприятную картину.  
Быстро выгнал девчонку из туалета, пригрозив, что расскажет родителям.  
На Чона он смотрел укоризненно и ничего не мог сказать.

Он, конечно, знал о непростых отношениях ЮСу, и не понимал, как любящие, настолько идеально подходящие люди, могут так мучить и отталкивать друг друга.  
Нет бы, просто, смириться и принять им личную жизнь каждого, но эти двое так морально мучили друг друга, что Дже на это было смотреть невыносимо.

\- Чё? – Гаркнул Ючон.  
\- Ничё! Вообще сошел с ума, а если я Юно скажу?  
\- Скажи.  
\- Давно рожа не была бита?  
\- Недавно. Пошли уже. Весь кайф испоганил.  
\- Испоганил. – Перекривил Дже. – Она же малолетка. Неужели так приспичило?  
\- Нет. Вообще-то, она сама полезла.  
\- Мне все равно. Вас Су видел, потом я зашел. А я не заметил, чтобы ты горел желанием ее оттолкнуть.  
Ючон застыл на мгновение, разглаживая упрямую морщинку на лбу, и устало сказал:  
\- Заткнись, Дже.  
И вышел.

***

\- Так что у вас здесь случилось? О чем спор? – Спросил, подошедший, Юно.  
Мин коротко рассказал об их разговоре.  
\- И что такое "уютный уголок"? – Озадачился Дже.  
\- "Уютный уголок" - это некая "зона комфорта", - начал излагать Мин с умным видом, - то место, границы, которого ты никогда не переступаешь. Никогда не выглядываешь за пределы своего благополучного окружения. Своей зоны комфорта. Твой удел – вечно оставаться в тени. – Джунсу не успел возразить, как он добавил: – Бьюсь об заклад, ты в жизни не сделал ничего спонтанного.

Дже пристально смотрел, то на Су, что уже начал покрываться красными пятнами, то на ребят, и молчал.  
Он знал, что парни перешли грань.  
Джунсу боится рисковать? Да бросьте!  
Когда они уходили из компании, никуда, разве они не рисковали? Когда Джунсу согласился играть в мюзиклах, разве он не сделал рискованный шаг? И чего достиг! Когда он собрал футбольную команду, разве, сначала, это не казалось абсурдом?  
Он первым выпустил сольный альбом. Без промоушенов и поддержки влиятельного агентства, тем более с вмешательством в деятельность. Насколько успешным он был! Первый альбом, да и второй. Разве не он провел мировой тур, да еще и съездил в такие страны, где еще не было к-рор артистов? А андрогинный концепт альбома или провокационный образ Тода? Кто еще в корейском шоу-бизнесе мог отважиться на такое, не боясь общественного осуждения?  
Пусть Мин стоит весь довольный и разглагольствует, он ведь не знает всех подробностей Личной жизни Су, но Ючон, почему такой спокойный и поддакивает? Хочет довести Джунсу до ручки!  
Бред. Это, ну очень, разозлило Джеджуна.

Заполучив Юно полностью, казалось, он имеет все. Он счастлив.  
Его счастье омрачали только его же тупые, и упёртые, как бараны, друзья.  
Надо что-то делать.

\- Так, слушайте все сюда. – Перебил препирания МинСу Джеджун. – Джунсу, если Ючон и Мин считают, что у тебя мало в жизни развлечений, думаю, я знаю, что делать. Чуть позже поговорим об этом. Мне есть, что тебе предложить.  
\- Почему не сейчас?  
\- Ну, тогда это не будет побегом из "зоны комфорта". Если все будут знать. Ведь так? – Дже встретился со злым взглядом Ючона и мило улыбнулся.  
Видя, недобрый взгляд своего хёна, Джунсу понял, что поведение ЮМинов не понравилось Дже. Джунсу смутился малёк, так как Хиро стал на его сторону, а не Ючона. Но и приободрился. Хен ему поможет. Надо только поддакивать.  
\- Ты хочешь предложить мне поездку, да? О, я только за! Давно хотел вырваться из каменных джунглей. Я хочу на море.  
– По-моему, это не слишком хорошая идея. Ты же только что отнекивался! – Пробурчал Ючон с возмущенным видом. Мин энергично закивал.

– Послушайте, придурки, – раздраженно бросил Джунсу. – Решать не вам, а мне!  
Юно, казалось, заинтересовался реакцией Ючона на предложение Дже.  
\- Ребята, вы же подбили его на это. Знаете, что теперь упертых ДжеСу не остановить.  
– А еще я хочу заняться дайвингом. – Продолжил Су.  
– Об этом не может быть и речи, – отрезал Чон. – Ты слишком неуклюж и тебя обязательно съест акула.  
\- Сам ты неуклюж, Ючон, как каракатица. Тебя бы даже акула не ела, такой ты пресный.  
Ючон проигнорировал Ангела и улыбнулся, показушно, Дже:  
– Ничего не предпринимай. Занимайся своим свадебным путешествием.

\- Рад был поговорить. А теперь прошу извинить, мне нужно убраться подальше от этих двух кретинов. – Заявил Су.  
– Лучше давай потанцуем! – Предложил Ючон, хватая его за руку. И поскольку он уже тащил его на танцпол, спорить было бесполезно.  
Заиграла их песня "Eternal"*.  
Ючон притянул к себе Джунсу и прижал к груди. Пришлось признать, что хоть Су был зол на Ючона, ему нравилось чувствовать его сильное тело. И запах его тоже нравился. Грубовато-сексуальный. У него новый одеколон?

Нежно укутаю твои слегка озябшие плечи своим пальто.  
Твой ласковый голос, твое невинное личико, словно солнечный свет...

 

По-прежнему не глядя в глаза, Ючон спросил:  
– Ты, надеюсь, не собираешься участвовать в афере Дже?  
Похоже, он действительно обеспокоен. Су не мог устоять перед искушением немного его подразнить.  
– Почему нет?  
\- Ты сам не сможешь. Даже в аэропорту ты не справишься.  
\- А ты значит справишься. Может мне тогда взять тебя, в качестве моей мамочки?

Хочу оберегать твой покой вечно, укрывая в своих объятьях…

Чон, грустно улыбаясь, покачал головой:  
– Ты это всерьез?  
– Конечно, нет, – съязвил Су. – Я ни за что не стал бы отдыхать с тобой. Я поеду один. Ты окончательно достал меня. Счастлив?  
– Я всегда счастлив.  
"Если ты счастлив".

Су закатил глаза. О Господи, что за эго!

: /  
Возле дальней стены зала, стоял Дже. Нервно покусывая губы, он, переживая, смотрел на эту парочку. Боже, такие слова, такая песня, а они пререкаются! Неужели эти двое уже не могут нормально общаться, слУшать и слЫшать друг друга?  
Джунсу с надутыми губами, Ючон смотрит в сторону...  
: /

Добрых полминуты они покачивались в такт музыке, и успели немного расслабиться, когда Су ляпнул:  
– Кроме того, ты все испортил бы…  
– Что именно?  
– Да любой отдых.  
– Откуда тебе известно, испортил бы или нет? – Ючон напряженно повел плечами.  
– Ты живешь в зоне комфорта. Поэтому и знаю.  
– Я сейчас тебя укушу!  
– Думаешь, ты лучше меня, раз так умно разглагольствуешь. Никогда не переступаешь грань, свою зону комфорта, – паясничал Су. – Думаешь, снялся в паре боевиков, и весь такой рисковый.  
– Только за последний год я почти непрерывно рисковал.  
– Да ну? Каким же это образом?  
– Снимался в этом китайском боевике.  
– Твое решение основывалось на чистом расчете, и ты получил прибыль. Еще, там же все по сценарию, с каскадерами. – Возразил Су. – Ты рискуешь только тогда, когда напиваясь, чуть ли не вусмерть, имеешь наглость садиться за руль. И то это не риск, а дурость и преступление.

Теперь Ючон смотрел не куда-то вдаль, а прямо Су в глаза, и от этого было ужасно неловко.  
– Ну что, нечего ответить?  
\- Чего ж ты сейчас такой умный, а там, сидел, отмалчивался?  
\- Куда уж мне против остроумных ЮМинов. Так, беспомощный, недостойный недоросль, 86-го года выпуска.  
Ючон, казалось, едва сдерживал смех.  
– Ты совершенно прав. Что плохого в наивности?  
Сморщившись как от боли, Су, еле слышно, промолвил:  
\- О какой наивности ты говоришь? Не смеши хоть ты меня этим, Чонни. Мы уже давно и долго не наивны.  
Ючон чуть сильнее сжал плечо Джунсу, и привлек его ближе.

Су подумал, что поставил их обоих в неловкое положение, поэтому поспешно сменил тему.  
– Какая чудесная песня. Какой замечательный репертуар у нас был, Чонни, правда? – выпалил он первое, что пришло в голову. – Подумать только, когда это было, а слова, как будто звенят внутри! Просто поразительно, не находишь?  
Ючон ответил ослепительной, задорной улыбкой, буквально пронзившей Су насквозь, хотя вид при этом у него был несколько растерянным и ранимым. И неудивительно. Он несет чушь, причем болезненную.  
Су отчетливо понимал, что следует немедленно замолчать, но не мог заставить себя закрыть рот. Под этим открытым взглядом он все больше чувствовал себя уязвимым. Хотелось убежать и забиться в угол.  
"Когда уже эта чертова баллада закончится!"

 

Ючон на несколько секунд забыл о танце.  
– Я тебя нервирую? – вдруг спросил он.  
"Еще бы!"  
– Да, когда вот так таращишься на меня. Буду крайне тебе признателен, если снова начнешь язвить и не смотреть в глаза, когда мы разговариваем. Ты ведь именно поэтому делаешь это? Чтобы меня достать?  
Лицо Пака зажглось подлинной радостью.  
– Точно. И еще, чтобы тебя раздражать.  
– У тебя получается. Ты меня раздражаешь.  
Су беспечно улыбался парам, скользившим мимо, но втайне желал одного: чтобы танец поскорее кончился. Будет очень невежливо по отношению к Ючону просто повернуться и уйти, не так ли?  
Ючон повернул голову и снова заглянул в глаза.  
– Могу я предложить тебе совет?  
– Валяй! – Вздохнул он. – Предлагай.  
– Тебе нужно подумать о том, как бы включиться в игру без дурацких советов Дже-хена.  
– Какая еще игра? – вздохнул Джунсу.  
– Жизнь.

Очевидно, он еще не устал от попыток разнообразить его жалкое существование.  
– Знаешь разницу между мной и тобой? – Не унимался Чон.  
– Лично я могу перечислить не меньше чем тысячу различий.  
– Я ем десерт.  
– И что это должно означать? – Удивился Су.  
– Только то, что жизнь слишком коротка. Иногда, приходится, сначала есть десерт.  
Он понимал, куда Ючон клонит.  
– Ясно. Я существую, а ты живешь. То есть десерт по-чоновски – это гулянки до утра, алкоголь, сигареты, гонки, звездные любовницы, пропажи по 2-3 дня неизвестно где. Если это тот десерт, то я готов им полакомиться.

– Да неужели? – подначил Чон. – Может, просветишь меня?  
Су понимал, что он ему не верит. Но как бы туго, ни пришлось, чтобы Дже не придумал, он обязательно совершит спонтанный поступок, даже если это его убьет. Есть ли в мире большее удовольствие, чем стереть улыбочку всезнайки и большого ловеласа с Паковой физиономии? Да, такое стоит любых жертв, даже если ее посчитают нелогичной.  
– Я еду в путешествие, – объявил он, подчеркнув свое решение кивком.  
– Да ну? – усмехнулся Ючон. – Зачем?  
И прежде чем он успел еще что-то сказать, Су уже ответил:

– За десертом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание:   
> события в фике приближены к реальным, но много чего "подрезано" аффтаром. Например, о армии напрочь забыл, сколько лет его героям - *наивно хлопая глазами* пожимает плечами - сами догадывайтесь, о категорическом отношении корейского общества к секс-меньшинствам тоже не в курсе...
> 
> * "Eternal" - песня из японского альбома DBSK "Heart, Mind and Soul" 2006 года. По-моему, очень кстати подходит к этой части.
> 
> Кому надо:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T69npB2C3CE&feature=youtu.be


	4. Сейчас. Часть 4.

Должно быть, он, просто, спятил. Что случилось с его логикой?!  
Десерт, блядь?! И о чем он только думал? Очевидно, для него важнее доказать Ючону, что он не зануда, чем руководствоваться здравым смыслом.  
Джунсу прекрасно понимал, что в существующих обстоятельствах ему некого винить, кроме себя. Но очень хотелось все свалить на Ючона, просто потому, что от этого становилось легче. Макса, который, в общем, все и начал, Джунсу даже не вспоминал. Этот задира всегда подкалывал Су, но так остро, как на шутки Ючона, он на шутки Мина не реагировал. Так, чтобы хотелось доказать, как бы абсурдно это не звучало, что Су не такой, он лучше. Его нужно воспринимать всерьёз.

Су прислонился к запыленному прокатному авто, стоявшему на разбитом шоссе, в Богом забытой гавайской глуши, нетерпеливо ожидая, пока перегретый двигатель немного охладится и можно будет долить воды в радиатор. Хорошо еще, что он остановился на заправке, чтобы купить снеков и пару бутылок питьевой воды, которой должно было хватить до конца путешествия. Он был совершенно уверен, что радиатор течет, но нужно каким-то образом проехать еще несколько километров к конечной цели. Было не меньше 30 градусов в тени, и кондиционер в машине приказал долго жить примерно 20 минут назад, вместе с супер-пупер спутниковой системой, которую прокатная контора выставила в качестве утешительного приза. Хорошо, что хоть ветерок иногда повевал.

Джунсу злился, даже просто вспоминая о том, как его обвела вокруг пальца девица в офисе, и всучила ему эту развалину, вместо заранее оговоренного и зарезервированного транспортного средства. У него мурашки бегали по коже, когда он вспоминал то чувство беспомощности, когда, не зная толком языка, он даже отстоять свое право на нормальную машину не мог.

Сейчас Джунсу очень скучал по своей крошке Джинни*, но старался не думать о ней, чтобы не заплакать.  
Пот ручейками тек, и казалось, что не только торс и футболка мокрые, но и задница тоже. Он чувствовал себя вонючим и грязным. От этого раздражался еще больше. Подошвы шлёпок вплавились в асфальт, а крем от загара, которым он намазал лицо и руки, похоже, проигрывал битву с нещадным зноем. Бейсболку он забыл в чертовой прокатной конторе, и белоснежная, изнеженная кожа на солнце мгновенно сгорала и краснела. Джунсу перед поездкой перекрасил волосы в золотисто-каштановый цвет, и, теперь, смотря на себя в зеркало заднего вида, видел кого-то рыжего и конопатого.  
(Хорошо, что он не знал русский фольклор, а то, очень бы расстроился… ;))  
Что ж, у него есть выбор: либо сесть в машину и умереть от обезвоживания, пока мотор охлаждается, либо остаться под открытым небом и подвергнуться медленной кремации.

Ладно, он чересчур уж драматизирует! Вот, что жара делает с людьми!  
Он находился на гавайском острове Кауаи. А это истинный рай на Земле! Сказочные пейзажи, острые шпили, глубокие каньоны, каскады водопадов, пляжи, коралловые рифы, обилие зелени, лазурные волны океана - это еще не весь перечень того, что можно увидеть здесь, на острове-саде. Джунсу начал было немного отходить, но ему пришлось повернуть с автострады на проселочную дорогу с разбитым асфальтом и густой, непроходимой стеной растительности, где он сейчас и застрял. И он снова начал раздражаться.  
А до частного пансиона «Corner of paradise» оставалось километров 6. Он почти ничего не сумел узнать о нем. Да и городка Маку, который он проехал недавно, даже не было на карте. Уж точно, если хочешь затеряться на земном шаре и испытать себя, то лучшего места не найти.

Там, далеко в Сеуле, при обсуждении всех подробностей, Джеджун назвал Кауаи очаровательным оазисом. Но при этом был одет в теплую пижаму. А здесь около 30 градусов!!! Что он может знать об очаровательных оазисах?!

Джунсу встретился с Дже на следующий день после свадьбы. Старший был счастлив до не возможности. Наверное, Юно хорошо поработал в брачную ночь…  
Молодожены не спешили отправляться в Медовый месяц, так как, у Юно имелись дела в фонде, а Дже заканчивал приготовления к выпуску новой коллекции «Молдир», что требовало его обязательного присутствия.

***

 

К слову, после окончания контракта с СМ, Юно ушел из агентства. Он раздумывал подписывать новый контракт или создавать свое агентство. А пока он занимался, исключительно, своей тайной мечтой и недавним детищем – благотворительным фондом. Звездный статус, репутация и связи, значительно помогли в продвижении этой идеи. Но упорство, труд, гибкость и знания нюансов сделали идею реальным, работающим проектом. Все еще оставаясь акционером, Юно ушел с СМ, так как связывал жизнь с Дже. Джунсу это поразило больше всего. Он не думал, что Юно покинет компанию, на которую впахивал всю жизнь. Разве это не проявление истинной любви?!

Когда Юно объявил о своем решении, поднялась буря, как в руководстве, так и среди приближенных лиц. ЮнДже все еще вставляли палки в колеса, но при огласке об отношениях ЮнДже, на которой настоял Юно, все внимание общественности было направлено на реакцию СМЕ. Руководство понимало, что в этой ситуации ему нужно быть очень осторожным. Теперь оно имеет дело не с испуганными юнцами, а с молодыми мужчинами со сформированной железобетонной репутацией истинных артистов и бизнесменов, которые пользуются спросом и уважением общества. Да и нравы уже не те…  
Все еще находясь на вершине, имея могущественных Кассиопею и БигИст, мощную международную фан.базу, и за плечами фанатов ЮнДже, которые горло перегрызут тому, кто осудит их мальчиков, ненавистники оставили в покое, как ЮнДже, так и JYJ, и TVXQ. Теперь, когда ЮнДже пара реально подтвердила своё существование, скрывать общение пятерых не было нужды.

Мин же продлил контракт с СМ, но его можно понять – там были его друзья, рабочие связи, любовь. Возмужав и познав правила жизни в СМ, он недолго оставался невинным, испуганным макнэ, а наработал алмазную броню из непробиваемой силы воли, связей, невидимых нитей-знаний о тайнах руководства компании, которыми помыкал с мастерством кукловода, то есть, как хотел.  
Он был многообещающим актером и довольно влиятельным ведущим, который повышал рейтинг любой телепередачи, в которой появлялся. Конечно, суммы его гонораров можно было только представить. Он обновил контракт, так, как ему было выгодно. И не последним пунктом в нем было условие о не вмешательстве в его личную жизнь, то есть, и в его общение с JYJ. А TVXQ как официальная группа существовала и процветала в Японии. Avex Group предложила CM такие условия, от которых, невозможно было отказаться. Хоть прибыль СМ получало лишь с Чанмина.

***

 

Как Джунсу оказался на заброшенной дороге черти где?  
Дже сплавил ему билеты на этот остров, а сертификат в пансион ему предоставил знакомый Дже, который увлекался дайвингом! Он ездил на Кауаи не раз, и очень настойчиво его рекомендовал. Сестры Дже подарили билеты на свадьбу, так как думали, что паре нужно побыть в уединении, провести Медовый месяц на спа-курорте, в тишине, в райском месте, желательно, постоянно в постели…  
А Дже уже заказал тур для молодоженов на Бора-Бора. Конечно, Бора-Бора лучше, чем это захолустье... Хотя погода почти та же, океан тот же.

Джунсу не первый раз на Гавайях, но тогда он был на Большом острове или хотя бы там, где была цивилизация. А чем дальше он отъезжал от автострады, тем паршивей у него становилось на душе. Но Су не сердился на Дже. Знал, что он не нарочно. И, конечно, понимал, что ЮнДже просто хотят провести Медовый месяц там, где все началось. Где началась их история любви…

***

 

Младший Ким, случайно, подвернулся под руку со своей «проблемой». Билеты не пропали, они их сдали, а взяли один с пересадкой в Фукуоке с открытой датой прилета. Около 9 часов полета до Гонолулу, оттуда на Кауаи в аэропорт Лихуе, и еще около полутора часа за рулем…  
\- Вернешься, когда посчитаешь нужным. – Сказал Дже. – Развлекайся. Я никому не скажу, где ты.  
\- Особенно Ючону. Клянись. – Добавил быстро Су.  
\- Клянусь. – Сердобольно промолвил Дже. – Пусть помучается, ведь он подбил тебя на всю эту глупость с побегом. Но только, пожалуйста, не забудь телефон, позвонишь мне, как долетел, устроился и так дальше. Я ведь несу ответственность, за то, что ты будешь там.

***

 

Су захватил мобильник. Он никогда не выходил из дому без него. Беда в том, что, в здешней глуши, связи, естественно, не было. Но с аэропорта он звонил Дже и оставил сообщение, что добрался нормально. Так что, если он сдохнет здесь от жары, то найдут его разве что игуаны, что виднелись то там, то здесь вдоль дороги.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ламборджини (аффтор серьезно считает, что уж такой красавице суровый хозяин должен был дать имя))) )
> 
> несколько фоток островка моей мечты! Завидую Джунсу~~~ т_т
> 
> http://radikal.ru/users/L-kuzelka#img=6040605610&rnd=10
> 
> http://radikal.ru/users/L-kuzelka#img=6040605657&rnd=2
> 
> http://radikal.ru/users/L-kuzelka#img=6040605637&rnd=12


	5. Сейчас. Часть 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * Шамони, Франция. Здесь расположен 23-километровый спуск по леднику в Белой долине. Это условно можно отнести к катанию по оборудованным трассам. Преодолеть этот путь можно за 4-6 часов, лучше в сопровождении.

Ючон сидел дома, в любимом кресле, и читал новый сценарий фильма. Но был как будто не в себе, чувствовал подступающую депрессию, и, от чего-то, панику. Острое чувство одиночества, охватило Ючона. Он ощущал себя оторванным от всех самых значимых в его жизни людей. У брата новый проект, и тот почти не бывал дома. Сейчас он был в рабочей командировке на Чеджу. Маму с подругами Ючон отправил на отдых в Таиланд. С Дже он мог поговорить только о работе или Юно. Да и не хотел он его отвлекать, ведь Медовый месяц на то и медовый, чтобы нежиться в счастье, пусть пока и без путешествия туда, где все начиналось. Он не хотел напрягать Дже своими проблемами. А Джунсу?..

Что же, если быть честным, по Джунсу он скучал больше всех. Он хотел с ним поговорить и посмеяться, как раньше. Он изнывал без него. Хоть бы его голос услышать…  
Сегодня был день рождения Ючона. Не то, чтобы он его всегда праздновал, но Джунсу его поздравлял каждый год со времен стажерства. А сегодня даже смс не написал.

Джунсу. Джунсу. Джунсу...  
Только одно имя было в его мыслях. Теперь, когда их друзья сделали такой шаг в свое будущее и небеса не изверглись - Ючон растерялся. Он не понимал, что пропустил, где прокололся. Почему у них с Джунсу все не так? Ведь они все время были вместе, их не разлучали, как ЮнДже. Почему он такой упертый и неуступчивый? Почему Джунсу такой непреклонный? Почему он отпускает Джунсу снова и снова? Почему совершает одну ошибку за другой, тем отталкивая Су все дальше?

Почему это не любовь и не дружба? Почему эта, как будто записанная в книге судеб, выжженная в душе, закодированная на подкорке, связь не работает? Почему он рядом с любимым человеком, но и не с ним? Почему так… больно?

После свадьбы ЮнДже ему было так стыдно!  
Стыдно, за то, что на пару с макнэ задевал, хоть и знал, что все сказанное ими чепуха. Опять показал свой скверный нрав…  
Стыдно, что выпил лишнего, и за инцидент в туалете. Ючон был уверен, что Су видел их с Юри, но, как всегда, тот ничего не сказал. Разве он безразличен Су? Почему не закатил истерику?  
Что Ючон точно знал, так это то, что не знает, любит его Су или нет.…  
Это проблема!

Что их связывает? Да, многое! Те чудесные, немногочисленные дни, когда они были вместе, многолетняя поддержка, дружба, не смотря ни на что.  
Нежные объятия, только в них Чон мог согреться, улыбка способная осветить весь мир и его черневшую душу – где это все? Ючон не знал, не понимал, что делать, как решиться… Обычно, Ючон был очень порывист в решениях, но тщательно обдумывал их, и никогда не жалел потом. Так чего он ждет-то, чего думает так долго? Боится потерять Су? Может он его уже теряет.  
Сейчас…

В этот ответственный момент, он не мог ни с кем посоветоваться, даже со своим Соулмейтом.  
Он виделся с Ангелом один раз после свадьбы. Су вел себя, как и прежде. Они попили с Дже кофе, поболтали, посмеялись. Потом ему надо было ехать в студию, по поводу нового контракта на съемки, а ДжеСу засобирались в салон красоты. После этого он Су не видел, и дозвониться не мог. Вот уже 2 дня. Он, как будто, исчез.  
Ючон услышал звонок в дверь и пошел открывать. В глазке он увидел менеджера Су, и сердце пропустило удар. Паника наступила окончательно…

***

 

После разговора с обеспокоенным менеджером, Ючон чувствовал раздражение и злость. Как сердце чувствовало, этот придурок все-таки учудил! Но, когда к нему позвонили, сначала г-жа Ким в панике, а потом и Джуно, он по-настоящему забеспокоился и почувствовал свою вину. Обдумав все, немного, он догадался, что единственным, кто мог что-то знать был Дже. Он поддержал тогда Су, на банкете.  
Ючон посмотрел на часы - 10 часов утра. Написал Дже. Тот был в своем кафе "J-holic". Ючон поехал, как был в спортивном костюме, только надел кепку, и очки, чтобы скрыть темные круги под глазами.

Ни с кем не здороваясь, сразу прошел к Дже в кабинет, и уселся в кресло. Минут через 5 подошел Дже.  
\- Привет! C днем рожденья! Я не знал, что ты приедешь сегодня. Подарок дома. Хочешь выпить?  
\- Нет. Спасибо.  
\- Чего приехал? Разве у тебя не чтение сценария?  
\- Нет. Пока нет. Дже-хен, где Джунсу? – Без предисловий выпалил Ючон.  
\- Не знаю. Разве не в студии?  
\- Его нигде нет. Он пропал. Дже-хен, я знаю, что ты точно знаешь, где он.  
\- Я не знаю. Но судя по твоим словам, он сделал это.  
\- Что?  
\- Совершил побег. Ото всех вообще, и в частности от тебя.

Ючон вскочил с кресла и принялся нервно расхаживать по кабинету.  
\- Видишь ли, Джеджун-хен, я знаю, что немного перегнул палку на банкете, когда мы с Мином подкалывали его. Но ты, же знаешь, что Ким Джунсу - это мое больное место.  
Дже наигранно испуганно распахнул глаза и округлил рот:  
\- О-о?? Да ты что!!! Я и не знал!  
Психанув Ючон, откинул все формальности.  
\- Не паясничай, Дже! Что ты сделал с Дельфином? Где он?  
\- С дельфином? Я не занимаюсь браконьерством. Юно меня убьет.  
\- Дже, я тебя прошу, скажи мне, где Су. – Стараясь успокоить свои порывы, выдавил Ючон. – Я очень переживаю. Ведь он не бросил своей глупой идеи что-то доказать?  
\- Почему своей идеи? Ведь, это вы с макнэ ему насоветовали.  
\- Ладно. Это я виноват. Пожалуйста, скажи мне.

\- Хоть сегодня твой день рожденья, я не могу промолчать. Знаешь, ты тогда выглядел так глупо, как надутый болван. - Презрительно искривил губы Дже. - Ты говорил такие абсурдные вещи! Да, я думаю, тебе стоит винить себя. Но не нужно ехать за ним. Не порть ему каникулы. Брось это, Ючон. Пусть малыш отдохнет.  
\- Пусть так. Но где он!!? Дже, не выводи меня!  
\- Ючон, успокойся! Он в порядке!  
\- Если бы Юно пропал, чтобы ты делал? И я чувствую, что он НЕ в порядке.  
В кабинете повисла пауза. Было видно, что Джеджун задумался, как поступить.

Минуту подумав, он решительно повел плечом.  
\- Я не могу тебе сказать. Я обещал Су, что не скажу. Я клялся. Это будет предательством.  
\- А как на счет меня? Предательства моей дружбы, мм?!?  
\- Ючон, перестань. Не дави на больное. Ты ведешь себя, как эгоист. – В порыве гнева и безысходности Ючон сбил рукой статуэтку с края стола Дже, и прорычал:  
\- Дже, но я чувствую, что что-то не так!  
"Вот придурок, это же его подарок". - Подумал Дже, и поморщился от громкого звука разбивающегося фарфора.  
\- Я подумаю. – Таким был спокойный ответ.

***

 

Джеджуна совсем не удивил звонок в 4 утра следующего дня. Но удивило имя на дисплее. Взяв телефон, он быстро вышел из спальни, чтобы не разбудить Юно. Но телефон уже перезвонил. Дже пошел на кухню и налил в стакан воды. Сел на табурет и начал медленно пить. Он был уверен, что сейчас ему перезвонят.  
Так и случилось.

\- Алло.  
\- Джеджун-хен, извините, что звоню так поздно.  
\- Ничего Юхван. Ты уже вернулся? Что случилось?  
\- Да, я дома. Подумал, что брат будет дома один на день рождения и приехал поздравить. Но, похоже, сюрприз не удался. Может, Вы мне скажете, что случилось с Ючоном?  
\- Джунсу пропал.  
\- Что??? Джунсу-хен? Но как? Где он?  
\- Не переживай. – Дже коротко рассказал Юхвану о произошедшем.

\- Но… что в этом такого? Пусть Джунсу-хен отдохнет. Почему же хен впадает в панику?  
\- Не знаю. Чувствует вину? – Свои мысли Дже оставил при себе.  
\- Ну, так скажите ему, пусть позвонит и извинится. Джунсу-хен ведь его даже с праздником не поздравил.  
\- Люди должны отвечать за свои поступки, солнышко, и Ючон не исключение.  
\- И что с ним теперь будет? — Прошептал младший.  
Дже был в полной уверенности, что Ючон очень скоро утешится с очередной моделью, едва говорящей по-английски, но зато превосходно владеющей всеми "постельными" приемами. Честно сказать, именно такой реакции он ждал от Ючона, на его отказ. Пак-старший всегда так поступал, когда не получал желаемого.

Джеджун рассеянно ответил:  
\- Думаю, он остынет, и все обойдется.  
\- Боюсь, как бы он не натворил глупостей.  
\- Снова полезет на ледник в Шамони*, чтоб убиться на сноуборде?  
\- Ну, тогда он, наверное, не подумал, что для его уровня это немного сложно.  
\- Еще бы! – Хмыкнул Дже. Вряд ли ничтожный мозг Ючона способен был что-то сообразить кроме мысли "убиться", когда он увидел Су, целующего милую француженку на углу уютного кафе.  
\- Нет. Все не так на этот раз. Джеджун-хен, я волнуюсь за него. Он заперся в комнате, и не отвечал мне. Я думал, что он там пьет. Но когда открыл запасным ключом дверь, увидел, что он лежит закутанный в одеяло, смотрит в одну точку и, ни на что не реагирует. Рядом какие-то странные вещи. И он не пил.  
\- Да, если Ючон не запивает свои проблемы, то значит это действительно очень серьезно.  
\- Джеджун-хен, Вы можете мне сказать, где Джунсу-хен. Ведь, Вы клялись только на счет брата.

"А это идея, - подумал Дже, - все идет так, как надо".  
\- Хорошо. Запиши адрес.


	6. Тогда. 2003

Голова раскалывалась от недосыпа, но даже будь у него и ясная голова, в ТО утро, это бы ему не помогло, потому что, как только Ючон увидел этого хрупкого неуверенного парня, мысли его мгновенно перепутались.  
Он не услышал хруст в колене, менеджера, вставшего, чтобы представить их друг другу, не обратил внимания на приветствия остальных ребят в комнате. Единственным звуком для Ючона, в тот момент, было еле уловимое шуршание шорт цвета хаки на его бедрах, когда он пересекал комнату.

По всеобщему мнению, у Пака Ючона были манеры грубияна: он был замкнут, нелюдим, плохо помнил правила поведения корейцев. Но в тот день, когда их представляли друг другу, он изменил себе: вскочил со стула и поклонился всем, пожал руку Джунсу, только ради того, чтобы дотронутся до него. Ючону хотелось сжать его маленькие руки в своих, и ощутить их тепло.  
Но руки были холодными…

А голос! Голос был под стать ему самому: хрупкий, нежный с хрипотцой - сексуальный. Казалось, он коснулся его губ как нечто настолько осязаемое, что Ючон почувствовал вкус этого голоса, который разбудил в нем мужское начало. Но глаза, как у кошки.  
Глаза, смотрели безразлично и несколько пренебрежительно…

Ючон с трудом опустился на стул, чувствуя себя морально парализованным.  
Ким Джунсу сел на стул, на который указал менеджер. Когда он скрестил ноги, на мгновение под шортами на голени показался желтоватый синяк, что умилил Ючона, но, в целом, кожа была бархатной и бледной. Ючон был рад, что у него кепка на глаза, что позволяла ему глядеть тайком на то восхитительное место, где одна нога легла поверх другой. У него были точеные икры танцора и тонкие щиколотки.

Верхняя часть его одежды … Он не знал, как это правильно называется, ну и не важно. Трикотажная кофта темно-зеленого цвета от плеч запахивалась наискосок. Когда он слегка наклонялся, можно было увидеть нежные ключицы, лучистую кожу с загаром, ничуть не напоминавшую тот темный тон кожи обычный для большинства корейцев. Шнурок с необычным кулоном скользнул в соблазнительную впадинку, уходящую под вырез кофты.

Су казался, чересчур, худым, беспомощным и безвольным, как медуза под жарким солнцем, но это впечатление было обманчивым.  
Ючон провел в агентстве только пару дней, но уже был наслышан о Киме Джунсу, как о талантливом, упорном певце и танцоре, и волевом, но ярком и робком стажере.

Только почему этот солнечный мальчик на него смотрит так насторожено?


	7. Сейчас. Часть 6.

Ючон апатично лежал в темноте, на своей кровати, и вспоминал то, о чем старался не думать уже давно.  
Когда он нервничал, начинал все убирать. В этот раз в дальнем углу гардеробной он нашел "запретную" коробку, которую не открывал уже года два, ибо больно.

Здесь были вещи значимые для Ючона, и болезненные. Здесь он нашел письма мамы из Америки, милые фенечки Су, фотографии отца, поздравительные открытки мемберов, подарки Джунсу, детские книжки, которые он читал Юхвану, диски с записями песен, которые никогда не услышат фанаты, потому что слишком лично, слишком откровенно, дневники и ноты, и многое другое. На дне коробки Ючон нашел ту милую кофточку. Он прекрасно помнил, когда умыкнул ее из шкафа Су, и после каких событий она благополучно перекочевала в "запретную" коробку.  
Но, господи! Эта вещь – напоминание о первой встрече с его любовью, болью, силой, радостью и горечью. О том человеке, который всегда напоминает ему, что он живой…

И вот, уже завтра.  
Ючон лежит, с головой под одеялом, плачет с прижатой к груди кофтой. Он ненавидит себя за слабость. Он ненавидит Джунсу за упрямство. Он ненавидит всю эту ситуацию за нелепость.

Послышался тихий стук в дверь. Даже не стук, а царапанье, и Юхван тихо зашел в комнату.  
\- Хен, ты как?  
\- Нормально. – Глухим голосом промямлил Чон.  
\- Я тут узнал кое-что. – Неуверенно начал младший.  
\- Что?  
\- Я тебе не подарил подарок на день рождения, и …  
\- Забей. Ты же знаешь, что это для меня не важно.  
\- Подожди, хен. Не перебивай. Я дам тебе кое-что, но пообещай мне, что не будешь спрашивать: кто? как? откуда? А сделаешь все от тебя зависящее, чтобы не профукать данный тебе очередной шанс.  
\- Я не понимаю. – Тяжело вздохнул Ючон. – О чем ты?  
\- Потом поймешь. Я оставлю конверт здесь, на комоде. Когда перестанешь хандрить, жалеть себя, и решишь выйти со своей комфортной норы, поинтересуйся, пожалуйста, содержимым. Сейчас я уезжаю на Чеджу. Береги себя. Я люблю тебя, хен. Пока.  
И ушел.

Ючон не понимал, что это значит. Он не знал, сколько находился в кровати, не разминал мышцы, не ел, был в прострации. Сейчас он плохо соображал. Он хотел только заснуть. Но снова и снова, прокручивая слова брата, он не мог понять, что его зацепило, что резануло слух.  
\- Комфортная нора! Комфорт!!! - Рванул он к комоду, больно ударяясь коленкой, и даже не обращая на боль внимания.

Трясущимися руками, он едва смог открыть небольшой тоненький конверт, в котором была заключена его надежда.


	8. Тогда. 2003, 2005

2003

Вспоминая о первой встрече с Ючоном, Джунсу ее приятной назвать, не мог. Не сказать, чтобы Ючон был особо необщителен, – просто создавалось впечатление, что ему неинтересно заводить друзей. Если учесть, что при этом он был высокий, широкоплечий, "американский" красавчик с томными глазами, нетрудно понять, как ему удалось очаровать абсолютно всех трейни, даже пальцем не шевельнув. Его бесстрастность, угрюмость, и взгляд из-под челки, только усиливали паранойю всех и каждого, по поводу своей внешности, своих умений.  
Стоит сказать, что, если Ючон хотел кого-то очаровать, завести знакомства, ему это не стоило большого труда.

Стоя рядом с ним, Джунсу чувствовал себя уродом - маленьким, несформированным и неловким. Джунсу был довольно уверенным в себе, но всё же… Проблемы с голосом еще были в наличии, а тело мальчика, казалось, никогда не станет крепким и мускулистым телом мужчины. Тонкие изящные руки и щиколотки, никогда не обрастут мышцами и мощью. Нежная кожа, никогда не избавится от акне. Тело, слишком измученное ежедневными тренировками, недосыпами и недоеданием, казалось, не слушалось своего хозяина.

Джунсу парня терпеть не мог. Американская выскочка, которому даже невдомёк, как можно отрабатывать одно, и тоже движение до автоматизма, что кровь с носа идет, или танцевать, пока не упадешь в обморок.  
Болван попал в группу всего за полгода, тогда как некоторые трейни идут к мечте годами, и то, это не гарантия того, что они дебютируют.  
Удачливый, зараза.

Раздражался, но не смотреть на него не мог. Джунсу сам себе боялся признаться, что Ючон делал с ним что то странное. Он отыскивал его в толпе. Когда открывалась дверь в студию, не мог удержаться и оборачивался глянуть, не он ли это. Когда освобождалась минутка на перекус, Су к нему не приближался, но бродил со своим обедом, высматривая, где он сидит, а уж потом садился сам.  
Он становился более задумчивым в присутствии Ючона, думая, что за фигня с ним творится? Почему он глаз от него отвести не может?

И Джунсу подозревал, что в этом не одинок.  
Когда бы Ючон не подходил к Су, он замечал крошечную перемену в поведении парня – появлялась теплота и сияние в глазах, а грусть и мрак отходили, но не исчезали. Атмосфера становилась вокруг них, иногда жарче, иногда холоднее, но ВСЕГДА менялась. Примерно такая накаленная была атмосфера, когда к ним подбегали кокетки девочки-трейни и начинали хихикать, шептаться и строить глазки.  
Но они, же друг с другом не кокетничают, тогда откуда это чувство?

Даже уважаемый им Юно-хен несколько тушевался перед Ючоном, не зная, как найти к тому подход. Юно это беспокоило, так как его утвердили лидером группы, и он каким-то образом должен был укреплять связь между мемберами.  
Джунсу и Юно знали друг друга несколько лет и свободно общались.  
Джеджун был немного странным, стеснительным и тихим, они не были друзьями, но были знакомы, и знали характеры друг друга.  
Чанмин, как самый младший, был милым ребенком, стеснительным, немного зажатым, но Джунсу, в силу своей доброжелательности и болтливости, быстро с ним подружился, и узнал, что тот не так прост и наивен, каким казался.Юнхо и Джеджуна Мин уважал и слегка боялся, но все это можно преодолеть со временем.

С Ючоном все было труднее. С Ючоном Су так не мог.  
Как в головоломке, что-то не сходилось. Пак, как будто тормозил по части понимания самых обычных вещей и даже не догадывался, что ставит других людей в тупик.  
И этому его свойству Су тоже завидовал.  
Его, похоже, вообще ничего не волновало. Он ни о чем не беспокоился. Просто что-то делал, и это у него получалось. Ничто не сжигало ему мозг. Ни тебе нытья, ни самокопания, ни душевных мук – просто забывалось.

Или, может, все-таки нет.  
Джунсу часто видел, как Ючон сидел сам, без псевдо друзей, за пианино, и что-то наигрывал, или в углу, закрыв глаза, слушал музыку, казалось, даже не дыша. И только тогда он выглядел настолько грустным, уязвимым и одиноким, что хотелось подойти и обнять его крепко-крепко.  
Джунсу даже представить не мог, как бы он жил в другой стране, без возможности видеться хоть иногда с родителями, говорить с братом. Ючон всегда отмалчивался, но Джунсу знал, что у него есть брат, он по нему скучает, и ему трудно об этом говорить.  
Так или иначе, Ючон, видимо, был не в ладах с собственными эмоциями. Джунсу начал его немного понимать, жалеть и принимать некоторые странности в поведении парня.

***

 

Постепенно, проводя все больше времени вместе в студии, на выступлениях, на занятиях и в танцзале, помогая друг другу, беседуя с каждым днем все больше и больше, ЮСу привыкали друг другу. Сначала Джунсу ненавязчиво помогал разучивать движения или подсказывал, где находится очередной класс, или, как зовут кого-то из трейни или учителей.  
Постепенно Ючон начал сам просить о помощи в разучивании песни, или просил с ним съездить посмотреть город, ведь он в нем не ориентируется, или просто погулять в парк. Так, поддержкой, помощью, шутками, искрящимся оптимизмом, Джунсу удалось приглушить неприязнь и непонятные чувства.  
Этого, казалось, Ючон только и ждал. Напряжение между ними сразу спало. Их диалоги уже не напоминали разведку боем. Су больше перед Ючоном не трепетал. Ючон стал более разговорчив, начал больше шутить именно с Джунсу. Вскоре они стали близкими друзьями.

 

2005

Хотя Су по-прежнему фантазировал и нервничал, ему казалось, происходит что-то неестественное. По-прежнему сомневался в правильности своих гормонов. Но хотя мозг часто парил в свободном полете, переходящем в пике сексуальной паранойи, внешне Су общался с Ючоном абсолютно естественно, и никто бы не заметил в нем ничего странного.  
На удивление Ючон оказался потрясающим собеседником и верным сообщником Джунсу в дурачествах и шутках. Они говорили обо всем на свете, но о девушках или о сексе никогда. Или о мастурбации, которая уж очень беспокоила Су в то время.

Что странно, если учесть, что до этого почти все общение с Хёкдже, и даже Чанмином (его соседом по комнате), сводилось к развернутым, обширным и частым дискуссиям о девушках, сексе, порно и мастурбации.  
На удивление, это было неловко для ЮСу.  
Наверняка Ючон говорил об этом с Дже, так как они тесно общались, и у них было много общего. Например, никаких иллюзий о бытие и пороках мира.

С Дже Ючон был реалистом, с Джунсу – романтиком и мечтателем…

Су боялся об этом заговорить.  
Может, чувствовал, что секс и Ючон – несовместимые, крайне огнеопасные для него самого темы для разговоров.  
Или, может, Ючон сам не хотел об этом говорить. Видимо, чтобы не хвастаться половой жизнью. Надо полагать, она у него была. По крайней мере, девушки были, значит, и поцелуи, и все остальное тоже.  
А Ючон знал, определенно, что у Су половой жизни просто не существует. Видимо, он не заговаривал об этом, не желая его задеть.

В общем, в этом плане Ючон был с Кимом-младшим деликатным, что очень странно. Ведь в остальном, мог пройтись, легкой поступью медведя, по всем аспектам простой и невинной жизни Джунсу.  
Особенно, не жалел он его на ТВ-шоу, но в большинстве, все его выпады были прописаны в сценарии.


	9. Сейчас. Часть 7.

Су остановил авто на подъездной дорожке, возле огромной, правда, ветхой вывески "Corner of paradise" и его передёрнуло, он снова вспомнил слова Мина об "удобном уголке", в который он, так сказать, себя загнал. Ирония судьбы.  
Больно кольнуло сердце, но Су упорно наставлял себя:  
\- Это мое решение, я сам захотел поехать отдохнуть. Я взрослый и ответственный. Я отлично развлекусь! – Смотря в зеркало заднего вида, сказал он, но почему-то виновато отвел взгляд, посмотрел в сторону, и у него перехватило дыхание. Быстро завел мотор и подъехал ближе.

Он ожидал увидеть ветхие хижины, но очутился в сказочной деревушке. Тенистая, центральная площадь была окружена небольшими коттеджами с зелеными крышами.  
При ближайшем рассмотрении выяснилось, что на клумбах, на площади, росли разные диковинные растения, а по всему периметру и дальше, куда только не глянь, росли ПАЛЬМЫ. К слову, пальмы он видел по пути сюда тоже, но был так раздражен, что только и делал, что все больше зацикливался на своем недовольстве.  
Теперь же, когда Су, наконец, прибыл на место, напряжение прошло, и волна радости охватила его. Он осматривался вокруг, но все больше задерживал взгляд на чудесных деревьях. Пальмы были везде, и то, что они будут у него постоянно перед глазами - радовало неимоверно.

Также он заметил, что большинство коттеджей заперты, хотя возле некоторых уже стояли машины. С ближнего, самого меньшего, домика показалась престарелая пара, как понял Джунсу - администраторы или хозяева. Они кое-как поняли объяснения Су, его скудных знаний английского как раз хватило, чтобы сказать, какой дом забронирован, и, что бронировали для молодоженов, но будет жить он один. Во взглядах пары сквозило недоверие и … жалость, они, наверное, подумали, что свадьба Су не состоялась, и несчастный жених приехал один. Джунсу пытался им объяснить, что все не так печально, но тут-то как раз его знания английского и закончились…. К тому же, он так устал после перелета и "жаркой" поездки за рулем, что посчитал нужным объяснения оставить, и поспешил подъехать к своему коттеджу.

Его дом был дальше всех, стоял в стороне, и оказался намного больше остальных. Может, этот дом когда-то был хозяйским домом? Су мог бы назвать его даже виллой. Он подъехал к нему, и оказалось, что только с виду он огромный, а на самом деле весь первый этаж был гаражом на 2 машины с двухсторонним выездом. Так что, Джунсу сразу заехал туда.  
"Надо бы спросить у хозяев по поводу мастера". - Напомнил он себе.  
Но сейчас не до того.

Первым делом Су обошел дом, и по ступенькам вниз побежал на пляж, что был прямо перед домом, к воде. Океан теплый, как парное молоко! Его вода - светящаяся изнутри, изумрудно-лазурная, ласковая, смывающая всю усталость. Он, как дитё малое, плескался, радуясь такой сказочной забаве. Потом пошел весь мокрый заносить вещи в дом.

С гаража, с правой стороны был вход с лестницей на второй этаж, где располагались большая гостиная с отгороженной барной стойкой, уютной кухней. Здесь же имелся большой диван, плазма, столик, разные украшения с морской и гавайской тематиками. Справа - огромное панорамное окно с раздвижными дверями на обширный балкон, с плетеными креслами, с видом прямо на океан. 

Слева, в задней части этажа, была небольшая зашторенная спальня, что так и манила в свои темные, уютные объятия, но Су решил сначала пойти в ванную, ополоснуться от океанской воды. Ванная комната - небольшая со всем необходимым. Также имелась джакузи. Су пообещал себе завтра использовать ее, а сегодня быстро принял душ, замотался в мягкий банный халат и решил выйти еще на балкон, посмотреть на океан.  
На кухне он нашел большую хрустальную вазу с полу растаявшим льдом, в которой была бутылка шампанского. Рядом стояла изысканная ваза с фруктами и два бокала. Горько усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Су открыл и налил себе немного шампанского в бокал, и вышел на балкон.  
Су подозревал, что дома других постояльцев менее удобные. Он догадался, что этот дом для молодоженов и потому такой комфортный.

Джунсу был слегка расстроен и удивлен, так как не ожидал такого, ведь думал, что здесь меньше цивилизации, и он будет ловить сам рыбу или рубить дрова, а здесь даже плазма есть. Ведь он ехал за приключениями, а здесь - комфорт и умиротворение.

Между тем, вид открывался просто волшебный – ярко-голубое небо и лазурная гладь воды сливались воедино где-то на горизонте, листья пальм качались на ветру, сквозь них просвечивалось, играючись, заходящее солнце. Джунсу любовался этой неземной красотой рассеянно и отстраненно, не в силах отделаться от удивительного ощущения чего-то знакомого, почти родного. Странно, ведь он никогда здесь не бывал!  
А еще, казалось, будто чего-то не хватает.  
Или кого-то…

***

 

С утра Джунсу разбудил крик на побережье. Кто-то основательно тревожил мирный сон отдыхающих. Минутой позже он осознал, что кричат у него под балконом, и вышел посмотреть.  
Внизу он увидел парня внешне похожего на коренного жителя – загорелого и мускулистого. Он махал ему обеими руками так, что, казалось, они вот-вот отвалятся, улыбался, светя белоснежными зубами на фоне почти коричневого загара, и звал по-японски спуститься вниз.  
Су натянул синие шорты и желтую футболку с эмблемой Бэтмена, вьетнамки, и вышел на пляж. Японец оказался гавайцем с японскими корнями. Говорил он очень забавно, с акцентом. Представился как Руи. Он объяснил, что он - дайвер, а также проводит авиа-туры по островам. Он знакомый знакомого Джеджуна, и тот попросил его разнообразить отдых Джунсу. Так что, если Су хочет, то он мог бы полететь с ним на ближний остров.  
Су, конечно же, загорелся этой идеей.

***

 

Он был на острове третий день, но ему было скучно. Проклятую машину все еще ремонтировал механик, и Су не мог никуда поехать. Сам механик был на вид таким старым, что, казалось, вот-вот рассыплется. Так что Су был не уверен, когда сможет выйти из спячки. Он за 2 дня и 3 ночи на Кауаи спал больше, чем за этот же отрезок времени когда-либо за всю жизнь.

А вчера Су ходил с другими отдыхающими пансиона в поход по местам, где снимались голливудские блокбастеры.  
Просто фантастические пейзажи давно привлекли к острову внимание голливудских продюсеров. На острове было снято множество фильмов, в том числе такие знаменитые как "Кинг Конг", "Парк Юрского Периода", "Остаться в живых", "Пираты Карибского моря".  
Су был очарован прекрасными видами. Он много фотографировался и просто релаксировал, наслаждаясь такой красотой.  
Но, к слову сказать, отдыхающие – пары пенсионного возраста и пары с детьми, с которыми особо не поскачешь по камням водопадов или зарослям.

А Джунсу любопытствовал.  
Ему хотелось посмотреть, пощупать, пофотать все, пройтись везде. Но ему вслед только и слышалось: "Джун, осторожно!"  
Это стало порядком раздражать, и к концу прогулки он заскучал.  
Ему хотелось экстрима, а здесь - нудотень.

"Всё так же, как и дома. Все, как курицы-наседки. Зачем только знакомился с ними". - Думал Су, надув губы.


	10. Сейчас. Часть 8.

Су принял душ и быстро собрался. Он взял в рюкзак все необходимое: бумажник, паспорт, плавки, фотоаппарат, крем от ушибов и загара, бутылку воды, печенье. Также, он прихватил ветровку, очки, панамку. Обулся в походные ботинки (одежду одел ту, в какой и был ;)).  
Руи обещал, что они вернутся к пяти вечера. Су должны были пригнать машину из мастерской.  
Су и Руи прошли к небольшой площадке за территорией пансиона, и сели в яркий двухместный вертолет. Полет занял минут 20-25. Они всю дорогу беседовали.  
Точнее сказать, Руи болтал. Он оказался милым парнем и ходячей энциклопедией. Он знал миллионы гавайских историй, мифов, традиций и обычаев, с ним скучать было некогда.

Впечатления при полете поначалу были жуткие и завораживающие... Потрясающие мощью, масштабом, и ужасной красотой, пейзажи внизу захватывали Су до предела - ты поднимаешься вдоль склона, нет стены Каньона Ваймеа, и ты, и вертолет – такая мушка по сравнению с водопадами и лезвиями гор... 

Руи много рассказывал об острове Молокаи, куда они направлялись.  
\- Многие считают его самым "гавайским". - Без умолку, лепетал он, мешая английский и японский, но Су было интересно его слушать. - Совсем тихий и спокойный остров. Его окрестили "дружественным". Здесь нет современных гостиниц и дорогих ресторанов. На острове 7 тысяч жителей, из них половина гавайцы, никуда не спешат и довольны жизнью. Привлекательный непопулярный Молокаи, для тех, кто хочет "простого" отдыха без людей и машин. Здесь круто заниматься дайвингом. Если захочешь, после научу тебя нырять. Поверь мне, здесь есть что посмотреть и под водой. Остров, также, идеально подходит для одиноких прогулок по пустынным пляжам или для разнообразных пеших походов по историческим местам в долине Халава. Самый интересный способ посетить историческую долину - верхом на мулах или лошадях.

Так они и решили: прокатиться в долину на лошадях, потом заехать к знакомому Руи пообедать традиционными махи-махи, лососевыми рулетиками и ломи-ломи, а оставшееся время посвятить дайвингу.

За разговорами и шутками, Су не опомнился, как они уже прилетели на Молокаи.  
Он их встретил освежающим бризом, отсутствием духоты, загорелыми и улыбчивыми жителями, большинство которых были одеты в традиционные одежды.  
10 минут ходьбы к офису небольшого ранчо, где Руи договорился насчет лошадей, - и вот они уже скачут трусцой по долине Халава.

Проскакав так минут 15, они свернули на зеленые луга, как сказал Руи, направляясь к 80-метровому водопаду Moаулa, который Джунсу просто обязан посмотреть.  
\- По легенде, там живет огромная ящерица. Ой, не делай такие испуганные глаза! Я, сколько там не бывал, никогда ее не видел. – Хохотал гаваец.

Сложно объяснить, почему людей так привлекают водопады, но факт остается фактом - вид воды, которая падает с высоты, завораживает всех без исключения. Вот и Джунсу стоял на каменном выступе, во все глаза, таращась на эту незабываемую красоту. Он даже о фотоаппарате забыл.

Водопад был очень живописный и неординарный: рядом с мощными потоками - тонкие струйки, а пышные каскады направлялись в тихие заводи. Вода падала с высоты 80 метров несколькими каскадами, а у подножия образовалось большое озеро.  
Джунсу казалось, что он заряжается сильнейшей энергетикой, только смотря на это. Он чувствовал себя приободренным и посвежевшим. Он спустился к воде, умылся, уселся на камне, опустив ноги в воду. Напряженные, непривыкшие к конным прогулкам мышцы ног и спины, после длительной поездки, расслабились.  
Руи поглядывал на блаженное выражение лица Су, и только посмеивался.  
\- Знаешь, а я ведь знаю кто ты. Великий Ким Джунсу – один из Богов Востока. Мои двоюродные сестры из Японии в свое время просто с ума сходили от Tohoshinki. Они были сумасшедшими фанатками. Даже мне показывали клипы и выступления, какие-то шоу с вами. Да и сейчас, уже, будучи замужними, они с завидным постоянством сматываются на концерты, чем доводят ревнивых муженьков до белого каления. – Посмеивался Руи. – Я не видел такой расслабленности на твоем лице. – Добавил уже серьезно.  
\- Сейчас я счастлив. – Просто сказал Су.  
\- Но все же, что-то гложет тебя.  
\- Да. Есть кое-что, что не дает мне покоя.  
\- Знаешь, для некоторых людей эти острова, как реабилитационный центр. Ведь большинство едут сюда не за спа-процедурами или достопримечательностями, а за красотой, умиротворением, успокоением. Надеюсь, ты здесь найдешь покой в сердце и ответы для себя.  
\- Надеюсь.

***

 

На обратном пути они свернули на небольшую тропу, ведущую к святилищу Илиилиопае, о котором Руи много рассказывал еще по пути к водопаду.

Много лет назад здесь проводилось бесчисленное множество колдовских и религиозных ритуалов. И вот это самое святилище Илиилиопае являлось в те времена чем-то вроде "школы" для будущих колдунов. Поговаривали, что в этом храме часто случались и человеческие жертвоприношения. Вообще, святилище Илиилиопае – это огромное количество легенд.  
Не исключено, что это самое древнее на Гавайях святилище, и к тому же – второе по величине. Возведенное примерно в 13 веке, это здание не дошло до нас в первозданном виде. Но и то, что осталось от него внушает трепет и уважение. Раньше, когда святилище еще не было разрушено временем и стихиями, его было видно даже с острова Мауи.  
Сейчас же там остались руины, за которыми следят местные шаманы.  
При строительстве святилища использовались хейау – специальные камни, которые передавались по цепочке от человека к человеку, через горы, где они и добывались. Только представьте себе 13-километровую цепочку людей, передающих друг другу камни! Никаких инструментов и специальных скрепляющих растворов при строительстве святилища не использовалось.  
Таких святилищ много на островах. Гавайцы считают их важными для своей культуры и с почтением относятся к ним.

***

 

Когда наездникам оставалось метров 100 к хейау, Руи предложил спешиться, и так проявить уважение к святому месту.  
Почему-то его поведение поменялось. Су становилось не по себе. Может, потому что Руи так дергался и постоянно оглядывался, будто ожидая, что кто-то набросится на него сзади. А может, Су беспокоило что-то еще, названия чему он не мог подобрать.  
Тревога? Пожарная сирена в голове?!?  
"Может это влияние мистического места?" - Думал Джунсу.

Пройдя этот отрезок пути по извилистой тропке, путники очутились на поляне, со всех сторон укрытой густыми зарослями. Казалось бы, они взошли на возвышенность и место должно освещаться солнцем, но здесь было прохладно и сумрачно, почти темно. Кроны деревьев, ветки нависали со всех сторон, создавая убежище от солнечных лучей, а тени, что они отбрасывали, казались мистическими чудищами.  
Посредине возвышенности имелось сооружение из камней, поросших мхом, и представляло собой площадку длиной в 140 и шириной в 40 метров. Вид святилища напоминал цоколь фундамента полтора-два метра в высоту, но из огромных, древних камней. 

На небольшом возвышении в центре площадки находился каменный алтарь. А по всей площади лежали большие, гладкие, черные камни. Но как они оказались здесь в чаще, столь далеко, несколько километров от побережья?

Джунсу не был суеверным человеком, но очень тревожное чувство охватило его. Мурашки побежали от шеи по спине, а в желудке как будто горячий узел связался. Ему казалось, что кто-то на него смотрит.  
Обернулся. Никого нет.

Руи шел впереди, в 15 метрах от Су, вдоль этой "ограды", что-то вдохновенно бормоча себе под нос. Су хотел его окликнуть, но оступился, и ударился плечом о выступающий камень.  
\- Черт, как больно! – взвыл он.

Сзади послышался шорох. Су обернулся. Зловещая тень метнулась к нему. Великан с леденящим выражением лица замахнулся. Джунсу успел увидеть, как что-то надвигается на него, и инстинктивно отвернулся, пытаясь защититься.  
Но удар пришелся в правую челюсть, и Су свалился как подкошенный.


	11. Тогда. 2005

Из-за ажиотажа вокруг ДБСК всем мемберам довелось вести двойную жизнь. Джунсу тем более: на сцене – неутомимый, сладкоголосый балагур, сочетающий в себе не сочетаемое – невинность и сексуальность; в общежитии – приличный мальчик, которому нечем заняться, кроме компьютерных игр, распевок, и то, если сразу не вырубает после изматывающего трудного расписания в двух странах.

ЮнДже все чаще где-то пропадали в свободное время. Младшие же были предоставлены сами себе.  
Трое 18-летних маскирующихся парней в кино по будням – унылое зрелище.  
Двое - просто унизительное.  
К концу 2005 года уровень личной жизни МинСу достиг низшей отметки. Наверное, этот рекорд не будет побит и в 70 лет. ;)

А где же был Ючон?  
Он все меньше проводил времени с младшими. У него появились свои дела, свои друзья, подруги…. Но, почему-то, так было удобнее и для Джунсу. Ведь самое странное: чем больше ЮСу общались, тем более сексуальными становились их отношения.  
Не последнюю роль в этом сыграл вездесущий фансервис. Объятия, прикосновения не были чужды им и ранее, но считались дружественными, невзначай. Когда же им объявили об "обязательности" парочек, Ючон разозлился, а Джунсу просто выпал в осадок (Джеджун и Юно покраснели и не могли смотреть друг другу в глаза!). Конечно, у них и со дня дебюта были некоторые фансервисные фишки. Но на постоянной основе что-то изображать!! Как это можно, играть любовь с другом перед доверчивыми фанатами! Строить глазки, прикасаться… это так подло и стыдно.  
Особенно, когда на самом деле, что-то чувствуешь.  
Такой хрупкий баланс между двумя друзьями казалось, мог пошатнуться в любой момент.

Поначалу все было ужасно, запутано и неловко. Но только дома.  
ДБСК, практически, жили в объективах камер, взрослели под вспышками фотоаппаратов.  
Это было воспаленному мозгу Джунсу так кстати!  
Сначала, Су все время нервничал, что кто-нибудь осудит, как он пялится на Чона, как прикасается к его бедру, как заваливается на него, когда смеется.  
Но Ючон обнимал его нежно за плечи, тыкался носом в плечо, проводил рукой по спине вниз, и оставлял ее там, на пояснице.  
Фанаты же визжали, ликовали, захлебывались в восторге.

В общем, смотреть в глаза Ючону приходилось нежно и доверчиво. Это начало выходить естественно, и стало потребностью. Су уже не нужно было отводить поспешно глаза, от чего в первую очередь и возникали проблемы. Так что, чем больше времени они проводили перед камерами, тем больше Джунсу привыкал жить с этим напряжением, тем больше в обычной жизни Ючон обнимал Джунсу. Они могли заснуть вместе и проснуться, держась за руки. И это было так естественно, как будто, так было и будет всегда.

***

 

Джунсу устал. Дошел до ручки.  
2 часа ночи.  
Су не спал уже трое суток.  
Он не мог даже прилечь. Ложился на постель, а по телу шла волна боли: мышцы не могли расслабиться, суставы скручивало, казалось, кожа на всем теле болела.  
Все давно спали, к нему им и дела нет. Устали, как собаки.  
Джунсу очень хотелось заплакать, но и этого он не мог.  
"Это что-то нервное". – Подумал он.  
Поплелся на кухню по аптечку. Порывшись в ней и ничего не найдя, Джунсу покосился на таблетки в соблазнительной яркой упаковке.  
"Может выпить, и черт с ним. Как это надоело! Сдохнуть бы, и все!"  
Су расстроено поник, опустил голову на стол, стукнувшись лбом об холодную поверхность.  
"Холодненько! Хорошо!"  
Джунсу очень не любил себя жалеть. Даже мысли не допускал, чтобы сдаться, погаснуть.  
Да, что с ним? Вскочил. Поплелся в ванную.

\- Нужно срочно подрочить. – Прошептал он, давая себе установку.

Под прохладными струями душа, что вначале, для раздраженной кожи показались просто пыткой, Су начал расслабляться. Прикрыв глаза, он думал о большегрудой девушке из стаффа, о Миновых журналах на известную тему, об интимной сцене, которую застал, переключая каналы, но все больше вспоминал губы Ючона.  
Сегодня у Пака была небольшая температура и он чаще обычного облизывал и без того яркие, обветренные уста. Такие вкусные. Соблазнительные.

Оперевшись на холодную кафельную стену ванны, он проводит рукой по полувставшему члену, лаская, надавливая, перебирая пальчиками. А под закрытыми веками лишь образ Ючона.  
Ючон сидит. Ючон закидывает ногу на ногу. Ючон танцует. Ючон дурачится, смеется и жмется к его руке. Ючон поет, прикрыв глаза. Ючон облизывает губы. Опять.  
Гортанный стон вырвался неосознанно, переходящий чуть ли не в крик, когда, приоткрыв глаза, сквозь ресницы, Су увидел Ючона. Он отражался в зеркале на противоположной стене. Он мог видеть Су, а Су видел его.  
Черт, он не закрыл двери душа! Что делать??

Ючон стоял в приоткрытых дверях ванны. На щеках горел яркий румянец, и он опять облизывал Эти Чертовы Губы! Он был в одних пижамных штанах, в которых отчетливо выступал большой бугорок.  
"Что делать?". – Судорожно думал Су. – "Если дам знать, что видел его, он меня засмеет, расскажет всем. Или не скажет, но нам будет неловко. ЧТО МНЕ ДЕЛАТЬ? Ах, гореть мне в аду!"  
Сирена в голове завыла громче.

Пальцы, всё скользящие вокруг напряженного члена, от головки вниз, погладили мошонку, перекатив яички в ладони, будто китайские шарики, и обратно по стволу вверх, осторожно задев уздечку.  
\- Ах, - выдохнул Су, ударяясь затылком о стену.  
Он все смотрел на Ючона сквозь ресницы. А тот стоял, как соляной столб, не отводя глаз.  
Только взглядом блуждая по телу Джунсу. Только кадык дергался от судорожного дыхания. Только пальцы сжимали косяк двери, так, что побелели.

POV Ючон

Я не знаю, как я сюда попал. Просто услышал шум и вышел посмотреть.  
Я не знаю, что мне делать. Но очень хочется войти.  
Мне все равно, что он может меня увидеть. Я не могу двигаться…

Капля пота стекает по прекрасной шее, я вижу его пульсирующие вены, подрагивающие губы и хрупкие ключицы. Его тело так прекрасно, оно мягкое, по-детски хрупкое, изможденное, но знал бы он, как оно соблазнительно.  
Я смотрю на руки, обтянутые бледной кожей, которая кажется такой тонкой, почти несуществующей, прозрачной. Вены просвечиваются сквозь нее.  
Эти руки такие сексуальные! Знаю, Су стесняется их. Говорит, что они слишком женственны и уродливы.

Но они честные. Они показывают, какой он есть – ранимый, трудолюбивый, чувствительный, сексуальный.  
Так хочется прильнуть губами к каждому пальчику, пройтись по ним своим языком.

Он нервно закусывает губу и ускоряет ритмичные движения рукой. Я слышу стон. Закусываю губу, чтобы не застонать самому.  
Пальцы пробегают по основанию члена все быстрей. Другой рукой ласкает бархатную головку. Проводит по телу вверх. Хватает воздух, как обезумевший. С каждым движением руки распаляется все больше.  
На щеках появился чуть заметный румянец. Что-то шепчет, я не могу разобрать.  
Внезапно Су вздрагивает. Тело так сильно дрожит, будто в конвульсиях, он нещадно кусает губы, поглаживает набухшие соски. И резко замирает, задержав дыхание. Делает долгий глубокий выдох, убирая намокшие волосы назад, откинув голову на стенку.  
Я замечаю отстранённый взгляд.

И больше не могу сдерживаться. Я кончаю, вместе с ним.  
Убегаю в комнату и падаю на свою кровать.  
На штанах большое мокрое пятно.


	12. Тогда. 2006

У Джунсу появилась девушка. Бойкая Юки из японского стаффа. Она была на 2 года старше, и не отличалась стеснительностью. Джунсу же при первом знакомстве ужасно краснел и заикался. Этим заводил девушку, что она Су и сказала при первой возможности, в кабинке для переодевания.  
Тут же и поцеловала. В засос.

Однажды, в Осаке, на "A-Nation", в номере отеля, после особенно тонкого Чанминового "надо бежать – буду не раньше чем через час", они целовались. Не влажный слюнявый поцелуй с языком, а медленный, сухой, нежный, тянущий поцелуй – это так эротично. Она положила руку на бугорок в штанах.  
Джунсу не мог поверить, что она это делает с ним. Сначала даже подумал, что она издевается.  
Но нет. Это Джунсу чуть не вырубило.

А еще Юки спросила, не заняться ли им сексом. Сейчас!  
Су словно попал в свою давнюю фантазию. Ему лишь удалось подавить в себе желание подпрыгнуть и описать круг почета по комнате.  
Пожарная сирена в голове завыла просто, и Джунсу навалился на девушку, лобызая нежную шейку.

***

 

В манере говорить Ючона было что-то такое, от чего возникало чувство, будто можешь задать любой вопрос, даже глупый, и он не засмеется, не осудит, а очень постарается дать прямой ответ.  
Джунсу обдумывал все тщательно, говорил честно и прямо. Всегда хранил секреты.  
По крайней мере, так всегда было в тайных разговорах ЮСу.

Самая очевидная тема все-таки всплыла в один из тихих вечеров, когда они лежали одни на полу гостиной.  
Ючон нежно перебирал волосы Джунсу. Су прикрывал глазки, как кот-ленивчик, и чуть ли не мурчал.  
– Су-я?  
– А?  
– А как у вас с Юки? Все еще видитесь?  
Джунсу напрягся.  
– Гм... э... Мы расстались. И она уехала с M.O.V.E в тур.  
– Настолько все плохо?  
– Гм... ей не нравился мой образ жизни. Ей хотелось веселиться, отрываться на вечеринках. Теперь она это имеет. Я же живу по расписанию. Она говорила, что ее заводит, что я робкий, и она всегда делает первый шаг, но в итоге я стал безвольным слабаком в ее глазах.  
– Блин, ну она и дура!! Так что у вас… что-то было?  
– Что было? Секс?  
\- Угу…. Прости. Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь. – Быстро нашелся Ючон.  
\- Нет. Все в порядке. Секс был. Ведь она – горяча штучка! Ин-кьян-кьян!  
– Не надо сводить все в шутку. Черт! Зря я спросил. Тебе больно вспоминать о ней! Ты… любил ее?  
Напряжение вдруг стало осязаемым между ними.  
\- Хороший вопрос. Никогда об этом не думал. Э... наверное, нет. Но все равно, грустно, ведь она была моей первой… ну, ты понял.  
– Ага,… первой. Понятно… Замечательно. Понятно…  
Дальше разговор как-то не клеился.

POV Джунсу

После того разговора Ючон был не в духе, сбивался на тренировках, отмалчивался на шоу. Я тоже был раздражителен и измотан, так как, помимо нашей деятельности в Японии, срывался и ехал на выступления с Чжан Ли Инь в Корею. "Timeless" стала невероятным хитом, а я… просто был истощен физически и морально.  
Со стороны Ючона – никакой поддержки. Я думал, что он глупо завидовал. Это очень угнетало и разочаровывало.

***

 

После тренировки все пошли перекусить. Я отказался. Меня подташнивало, это было обычное мое состояние в то время.  
Поднялся на крышу. Свежий ветер и ясное солнце, казалось, заберут и ломоту в мышцах, и невеселые мысли.

\- Отогреваешься, кошак?  
Не стал оглядываться, даже отвечать не стал. Уже 2 дня я не слышу, не вижу, не знаю никакого Пака Ючона. Нет его.  
После того, как он сказал, что я зазвездился!, никакая его колкость не заставит меня разозлиться еще больше или выйти из себя. Не заставит!

Не видел я его сегодня. Не видел, как он тёр воспаленные от недосыпа глаза. Не видел, как он опасно упал на кисть руки во время танца. Не видел, как он неловко подал мне полотенце в конце репетиции.  
И теперь не слышу его голос над собой.  
\- Эй, Джунсу-я! Ты живой?  
Я - цветочек, я - мирный добрый цветочек.  
\- Может язык проглотил? - шепнул мне на ухо, от чего по спине пробежали мурашки.  
Вздохнул, принялся медленно считать до десяти. Светит солнышко, веет ветерок, птички поют, вороны каркают, а я наслаждаюсь лучами солнышка.  
\- Звездуль!!  
Я улыбнулся и начал считать ворон на соседней крыше: раз, два... Вот так вот. Нет тебя...

Додумать я не смог, потому как меня поцеловали. Я распахнул веки и испуганно вытаращился на Ючона, продолжающего ласкать мои губы. Очухался от ступора, отшатнулся назад.  
\- Ты чего творишь, придурок? – пропищал я.  
\- Смотри-ка, живой! - рассмеялся он.  
Я покраснел, не зная, как реагировать, и расстроился.

Когда-то я жаждал, чтобы он меня поцеловал, но не думал, что это вообще возможно.  
Теперь же, наш с ним первый поцелуй стал издевательством. Потрясающе!  
Я размахнулся и треснул кедом по ноге Ючона, он прищурился от боли, но не пошевелился.  
\- Придурок! - процедил я и направился к выходу, расстраиваться о таком поцелуе не хотелось, еще я поддамся на провокации, как же. Зато покалечить гада хотелось и очень сильно. Сволочь!

Он догнал меня у входа в зал.  
\- Су, стой!  
Надо скрыться от него, достал. Я подергал ручку двери. Заперто.  
\- Черт!  
Ключи у Юно, наверное.  
\- Да, стой ты!  
Я нехотя обернулся к Чону, не забыв при этом состроить убийственное выражение лица.  
\- Ну?  
\- Я не хотел, прости.  
Так он еще и не хотел! Надо же.  
\- Нет. Свободен.  
Я обогнул его и направился по коридору обратно на лестницу, чтобы спустится и найти Юно.  
Ючон забежал вперед и встал передо мной, перегородив и без того узкий проход. Его глаза были огромными и он тяжело дышал.  
Боится, что расскажу всем о поцелуе?

\- Су, не обижайся.  
\- Отвали, - процедил я сквозь зубы. - Забудь вообще, что я существую.  
\- Чего ты так взвился? – Ючон, кажется, обиделся. – Шутка. Считай, что это была тренировка очередного фансервиса. Или ты подумал, я…  
Я задержал дыхание. Никогда бы не подумал, что он догадается. Причем не кто-то сказал, а дошел сам. Вот это, называется, не везет и по-крупному. Нырнул вниз, в попытке проскочить под его рукой. Не вышло, поймал.  
\- Су, я не знал, прости, пожалуйста, честное слово!  
\- Что такое? Ты вообще о чем? Да, что такое-то? Отпусти! Меня сейчас стошнит!

Теперь он разозлился.  
\- Стошнит!? От меня!?! Ладно, тогда так.  
Прижал сильнее, хотя мне и без того не особо просторно было, и поцеловал. Вот просто взял и поцеловал. Только не как до этого, а так странно приятно и нежно. Я растерянно захлопал глазами, из головы вылетел всякий намек на разум. Единственная мысль, ярким баннером мелькающая в голове, вопрошала, а чего мне, собственно, делать-то теперь? Отвечать?  
Кажется, Чон догадался, что я в шоке, но не отталкиваю, поэтому кончик его языка надавил мне на губы, заставив их приоткрыть. Я протяжно вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Сдался окончательно.  
Чем больше он целовал, тем больше мне нравилось.  
Не так чтоб прям ах... Но не гадко.

Пока я прислушивался к своим ощущениям, ситуация как-то вышла из разряда понятных мне. Ючон целовал меня в губы, долгим, нежным поцелуем, погружаясь своим языком в глубину, одновременно, прижимаясь к моему бедру. Еще и в объятиях сжал так, что дышать нечем. В низу живота стало жарко, и я понял, что еще чуть-чуть и ничего скрыть не удастся.  
Ой, вот зачем он руку так низко спустил? Эй, туда нельзя! Я начал вырываться.  
Ючон отпустил, и я отпрыгнул назад, испуганно уставился на него. Миндальные и будто затуманенные глаза сердито изучали меня, он глубоко прерывисто дышал. Я, оказывается, тоже. Прижался к стене и начал огибать его стороной.  
\- Не подходи!  
Фраза вышла глупой, но меня это мало заботило. Черт его знает, чего у него там, в голове, еще творится.  
Чон не ответил, только, молча, наблюдал, как я обошел его и вышел на площадку.

Он вышел несколько минут спустя.  
Я, забрал ключ у Юно, и размышлял, как незаметно проскользнуть в зал, и будет ли Чон меня караулить где-нибудь в коридоре. Оказалось, нет, не будет. Он, как ни в чем не бывало, присоединился к остальным. Даже грустно стало.

И страшно, а вдруг он, правда, ничего не чувствует, а только издевается надо мной.


	13. Сейчас. Часть 9.

Кил* считался грозой всей округи. Он до зубного скрежета ненавидел свое имя. И с самого детства запугивал и избивал детей, чтобы его так не называли. Но у него был просто природный талант: ему не приходилось много трудиться, чтобы заслужить ненависть окружающих. Поэтому он искренне наслаждался, поддерживая свою репутацию мерзавца и социопата. И он точно знал, что достиг цели, когда шествовал по главной улице Каунакаи (большой город Молокаи), и люди поспешно сворачивали с дороги, только чтобы не встретиться с ним.

Выражения их лиц были достаточно красноречивы. Они боялись его – большого, темного, длинноволосого, с холодными глазами, с пошрамованым лицом, а, по мнению Кила, страх означал власть. Его власть.  
Полное имя Кила было Кил Локении. Кил считал его чересчур слюнявым для своего имиджа крепкого орешка, который он всячески старался поддерживать. Поэтому и приучил обитателей города именовать его Локи**.  
Те немногие, которые не хотели подчиняться его глупым желаниям, были подвергнуты его особым, хотя и не слишком утонченным методам воспитания. Он просто избивал их до потери сознания.

К тому же он был фанатиком. Он оберегал святилище, и не подпускал никого к нему. Разве только за хорошие деньги. Ведь он также был фанатиком денег.  
А еще у него была мечта основать недалеко ранчо. Он считал, что, как только твердо укрепится в качестве ранчеро, сумеет захватить все окрестные земли. Выжать с этой земли все. Но так как территория долины была заповедной, а близлежащее ранчо государственным, он все никак не мог придумать, как обойти закон. Осуществление мечты Кила было также отложено на пять лет при условии хорошего поведения. Он убил человека в пьяной драке и получил срок. Правда, судья признал смягчающие вину обстоятельства. Согласно показаниям свидетелей, драку начал незнакомец и успел нанести Килу несколько ранений ножом, прежде чем Кил сбил его с ног. Он не собирался убивать нападавшего, просто тому не повезло: при падении ударился головой.

***

 

Входящий в зал, мужчина приковывал к себе взгляды всех присутствовавших в аэропорту. Волосы, черные, коротко-стриженые, густые, как непроглядная тьма, оттеняла белая футболка с широким воротом. Темные брови разлетались, словно птичьи крылья, указывая на упрямство. Высокий лоб говорил о подвижности и любознательности парня. Жестко-чувственный изгиб полноватых губ сводил с ума женщин, а скулы, казалось, были вырезаны ножом скульптора.  
Но силуэт его был поникшим, а плечи напряженно приподняты. Его уставшие и грустные глаза скрывали очки-авиаторы.  
Ючон выглядел порочно красивым… а чувствовал себя морально выжатым.

"Вот и добрался". - Думал он.  
Все прошло без сучка, без задоринки – прилетел в Гонолулу, сел на рейс на Кауаи, арендовал джип, добрался на нем до "Corner of paradise" и подъехал к пансиону.  
Он был весь в нетерпении. Но было и страшно. Он приблизительно мог представить реакцию Джунсу на его прибытие.  
Раздражение и обида – вот, что уготовил ему Су.  
Больно кольнуло в сердце.  
Ючону хотелось, чтобы Джунсу встретил его с радостью и улыбкой.

Подъехав ближе, он увидел суетящуюся у небольшого домика престарелую пару. Возле них стояло несколько людей. Они что-то бурно обсуждали.  
Подозревая неладное, Ючон подошел к ним. Все говорили о каком-то пропавшем Джуне. Собака?  
"Господи, - мысленно треснул себя по лбу Ючон,- Какая еще собака! Это точно Джунсу".  
\- Здравствуйте. – Перебив небольшую перебранку, начал Чон. – Вы не о Киме Джунсу говорите?  
\- Да, о нем. Вы его друг?  
\- Да.  
\- О Боже, что нам делать? Он пропал! Мы уже всю округу обыскали.  
По спине Ючона пробежал холодок.

\- Когда?  
\- Вчера около 5 часов вечера, механик пригнал авто Джуна, но его не было. Также, он не ночевал в доме. Я проверяла. - Тараторила хозяйка.  
\- Куда без машины он мог пойти?  
Ючон вжал голову в плечи и сильно сцепил пальцы рук в замок.  
Это он во всем виноват!  
Су хотел убежать от него. Если бы он знал, что все так обернется, то вырвал бы свой поганый язык. Что, если с ним что-то случилось?  
Что если он не увидит Ангела снова?

Когда Джунсу уходит, он делает это чисто. Никаких сцен, никаких оправданий, никаких объяснений и истерик. Недаром, он не замешан ни в одном скандале, при более-менее постоянной личной жизни.  
Ючон испытал боль, когда он уехал, но это оказалось пустяком по сравнению с тем, что он чувствовал теперь. Отчаянный страх охватил его сердце, заморозил кровь в его венах.

– Всем внимание! – Он быстро собрался.  
Множество лиц повернулось в его сторону.  
– Кто-нибудь видел, куда пошел Джун?  
Отрицательно покачав головами, люди стали озираться.  
Небольшого роста японец вышел вперед:  
\- Вчера утром я выходил покурить и видел, как кто-то похожий на него улетел с гидом на вертолете. Куда я не знаю.  
– Нужно звонить в полицию. Я объеду округу.  
\- Мы уже все осмотрели. Если они улетели на вертолете, то куда-то далеко. Остается только связаться с полицией штата.

Слушая разумные слова Дага, Ючон кивал головой, он и слова сказать не мог, его сердце билось где-то в горле. Вертолет? Джунсу мог быть где угодно.  
Он найдет его. Другого не дано.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кил - Женское гавайское имя.  
> Значение имени: ароматный расцвет, гардения.
> 
> ** Локи - Бог огня, хитрости и обмана в скандинавской мифологии.


	14. Сейчас. Часть 10.

Су услышал повышенные голоса и открыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда парень в форме положил ему на щеку мокрую, холодную тряпку. Он слабо попытался оттолкнуть его руку. Голова кружилась, и немного подташнивало.  
\- Что случилось? – пробормотал он, пытаясь сесть. Раскаленный камень обжигал руку.  
Молодой человек в униформе помог ему. Едва собравшись с силами, он прислонился к его плечу. Почему он сидит на дороге?  
\- Вас ударили, – пояснил он. – Когда подъехали мы с шерифом Питерс, Вас нес Локи на плече, как мешок с кокосами, к шаманам. Шериф Питерс орет на него, потому что Локи ударил Вас. Теперь они спорят.

\- О чем именно? – спросил Су. Голова раскалывалась, а челюсть, казалось, отделилась от сустава.  
\- Локи утверждает, что вы нарушили законы святилища, сопротивлялись ему и хулиганили на святом месте. Поэтому он Вас ударил.  
Джунсу постепенно приходил в себя.  
\- Это неправда!  
\- Знаю, – шепнул парень очень тихо. – Я знаю, кто Вы. И представить не могу, чтобы Вы себя так вели. А уж тем более с Локи. Только посмотрите на этого громилу! Меня Денни зовут.

\- Он просто меня ударил. А где мой сопровождающий? Где Руи?  
\- Больше никого не было. Не отнимайте холод от щеки.  
\- Шериф! – Позвал парень. - У него уже фонарь под глазом. По-моему, его нужно везти в клинику и делать рентген.  
\- Не стоит. Со мной все в порядке. Просто немного голова болит, вот и все.  
\- И, кроме того, я не хочу никаких лекарств. Ничего, что могло бы пригасить мой гнев. Клянусь Богом… - Шипел Су по-корейски.  
\- Ну-ну, не стоит слишком нервничать, – посоветовал парень, – особенно после такого удара. Если бы Питерс это сошло с рук, она немедленно отдала бы Вас Локи. И спала бы после этого спокойно.

\- Кто такая Питерс? – переспросил Джунсу. Он пытался увидеть, что происходит между Локи и шефом полиции, но Денни отгораживал его от спорящих.  
\- Она и есть начальник здешней полиции, – пояснил юнец, – она и Локи… словом, это долгая история. Все в городе знают, что благодаря ему она получила эту должность.  
\- Хоть и незаконно, – проворчал Денни. – Она не годится для такой должности. Даже если и служила в полиции Гонолулу, все равно у нее недостаточно знаний и опыта. И еще она очень властна. Но поскольку здесь редко что случается, полагаю, людям все равно, знает она, что делает, или нет.  
\- И давно она в начальниках? – спросил Джунсу.  
\- Примерно год, – протянул парень. – Не судите по ее внешности. Она куда круче, чем Вы думаете. И иногда бывает настоящей гадюкой.

Денни поднял его, но не выпустил из рук и настоял, чтобы он прясел на задний бампер машины.  
\- Если закружится голова, обопритесь на меня.  
Как ни странно, голова у него не кружилась, но пульсирующая горящая щека напоминала о непредвиденном ударе. Пылая яростью, он уже хотел что-то сказать, когда тот прошептал:  
\- Послушайте, если Питерс решит отдать Вас ему, я скажу, что мы везем Вас в клинику на рентген. Поверьте, лучше держаться подальше от них.  
\- Я так тебе благодарен! Понимаю, что все это выглядит подозрительно. Но я ничего такого не делал. Не нужно мне прикрываться рентгеном, – повторил Су. – И я ничего плохого не совершил.  
\- Вам лучше надеяться, что гид, о котором упомянули, появится. Что Локи не доберется до него первым и не запугает беднягу.

Джунсу надоела роль пассивного наблюдателя. Он подошел ближе к шерифу, ожидая, пока та обратит на него внимание.  
Локи заметил, что руки Джунсу свободны.  
\- Кому-то следует надеть наручники на подозреваемого в мародерстве, - объявил он. - Конечно, если этот кое-кто знает свои обязанности.  
Джунсу выступил вперед.  
\- Это вы меня ударили?  
\- Никто пальцем тебя не тронул! – Рявкнул он.  
\- Ради всего святого, Локи, взгляни на его лицо! Ясно, как день, что его избили! – Завопила шериф.

\- Есть свидетель! – Объявил Су. У шерифа вытянулось лицо.  
\- Какой еще свидетель? Кто и что видел? Я обязана знать его имя!  
\- В свое время. Шеф Питерс, я желаю, чтобы этому человеку предъявили обвинение. – Отрезал Су.  
\- Замолчите и ждите своей очереди, – рявкнула Питерс.  
\- Я настаиваю на его аресте, – не унимался Джунсу.  
Шериф покачала головой:  
\- Плевать мне на твои заявления. А теперь заткнись. Я и так не могу ничего понять, а тут еще ты чушь плетешь с ужасным акцентом.  
Локи одобрительно кивнул.

\- Мы разве переходили на «ты»? – Пораженный таким не профессионализмом, спросил Джунсу.  
Джунсу решил, что эта парочка стоили друг друга. Они были крайне непривлекательными представителями рода человеческого.Оба походили на бульдогов, со злыми глазами. Толстые шеи. Искривленные губы. Выступающие резцы. Жуткое зрелище.

\- Я должна немедленно услышать ответы на кое-какие вопросы. Ты поедешь вместе со мной в полицейский участок, – объявила шериф. – Придется многое мне объяснить.  
Локи омерзительно ухмылялся.  
\- Я – Ким Джунсу, известный певец и иностранный турист. Вы представляете, что начнется, когда пресса узнает, как Вы со мной обходитесь. Мои фанаты живьем Вас съедят.  
На шерифа заявление Джунсу особого впечатления не произвело.  
\- Что ты городишь! Прояви уважение! Я никому не позволю мне указывать!  
\- А пресса Вас и слушать не будет. Думаю, журналисты захотят немного поболтать с шерифом и «потерпевшим» Локи. Видите ли, никто не поверит этому вздору о мародерстве, и, подобно мне, они тоже захотят узнать, кто и почему лжет.  
– Ах ты, ублюдок! – зарычал Локи.  
– Садись в машину. – Потребовала шериф.  
Плохо дело. Совсем плохо.

***

 

Проведя ночь в камере, голодный, холодный, злой Джунсу, проклинал всех и вся. Шериф вела себя тупо. Джунсу понять не мог, что она от него хочет. У нее были его документы, но она никуда не заявляла. Джунсу подумывал, что она о нем, вообще, забыла.  
Видя, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля, и у него при таком раскладе вообще нет прав, парень хрипло выпалил:  
\- Я имею право на телефонный звонок.  
\- Конечно, звони. Но что ты скажешь, баран узкоглазый? Даже не удосужился нормально выучить язык.  
Су, не отвечая на издевательство, пошатываясь, побрел к телефону, судорожно соображая, что, если даже он и дозвониться в пансион, хозяева не поймут его. Поспешно полистав телефонную книгу, нашел рекламу пансиона, Су набрал указанный номер, и начал молиться всем богам которых знал.  
Ответили не сразу. Трубку взял мистер Даг. Хозяин.

Господи Боже, он должен не упустить шанс и найти способ спасти свою жизнь!  
\- Мистер Даг, вы меня слышите?!  
\- Джун, ты где? Что с тобой? Где ты? – Причитал Даг.  
\- Я попал в беду.  
На том конце послышался шум, возня и тяжелое дыхание.  
\- Джунсу!!! – Кричал хриплый голос. – Что с тобой? Ты где?  
\- Ючон? Ючон!! Ладно, без паники! Забери меня.  
Ючон понял – все серьёзно. Сдержанные, короткие фразы выдают панику Джунсу.  
\- Что за беда? – Тихо спросил он.  
\- Запиши адрес. Быстро. У меня заканчивается время. - Сказал он, со сводящим с ума наигранным хладнокровием.  
\- Участок? Молокаи? Да, ты шутишь! – Задрожал в панике Ючон. - Я буду. Я скоро буду.

\- Ючон. – Севшим голосом позвал Су.  
\- Да.  
\- Мне нужен адвокат. Найди и привези с собой американского адвоката.


	15. Тогда. 2007...

Сегодня замечательный день! Сегодня они провели последний концерт тура по Японии "Five in the Black". Джунсу был под хмельком и в приподнятом настроении. Тур был тяжелым, но и веселым. Они очень сдружились со стаффом.  
Стафф у них, надо сказать, чудесно! Грех не выпить! Ну, совсем немного.  
Су уступил своим принципам. Что теперь сказать Хёкдже?!

Джеджун захотел продолжить вечеринку на дискотеке. Юно, хоть и был смертельно уставшим, пошел с Дже и танцорами. Младшие же поехали в общежитие.  
Чанмин спал без задних ног. Су был уверен, что Ючон в своей комнате еще пьет. Принюхался – да, еще и курит. Зачем тогда домой поперся?  
Су прилег. Постарался заснуть. Но только закрывал глаза, земля начинала вертеться. Жуткое ощущение для непривыкшего организма. Спать не хотелось. У Су возникло желание ощутить чье-то теплое тело возле себя. Он прилег на кровать к Мину. Поворочался немного. Не то. Застрял в одеяле, и еще макнэ лягнул,… нет, определенно, не то тело.

***

 

В тонком клине света, падавшем из коридора в комнату, Су с трудом рассмотрел неподвижную фигуру на кровати. Сердце, казалось, взрывалось от возбуждения. Он нерешительно шагнул через порог, подстегиваемый той же опасной сиреной в голове, что подстрекнула его во второй год после дебюта оттолкнуть и разбить губу менеджеру, который кричал и бил Дже.  
Су придвинулся ближе. Всего один взгляд — и он уберется.  
Чон лежал на боку, спиной к нему, мерно, глубоко дыша. В комнате стоял тяжелый запах алкоголя и сигарет. Ничего, Су и сам выпил.  
Его ладони вспотели. Он вытер их о пижамные штаны — и тут налетел на край кровати.  
Ючон спал как убитый.  
Теперь, когда он увидел его спящим, пора смываться.

Он пытался. Честно пытался, однако ноги понесли к той стороне кровати, откуда он мог заглянуть ему в лицо. Су пожирал глазами точеный профиль: широкий лоб, угловатые скулы, полные губы. Что он творит?! Нельзя же бессовестно лезть к человеку! Но рука так и тянулась пригладить длинные, взъерошенные, темные волосы. Из-под одеяла показалась скульптурно вылепленная ключица. Джунсу ужасно захотелось ее лизнуть.  
Ну вот, окончательно, спятил!  
Ну и наплевать!

Что, если забраться под одеяло? Немного полежать. Никто не узнает. Он наверняка не проснется. А если?  
Ну и что? Неужели он кому-то проболтается, что он развлекся с сексуально-озабоченным одногруппником? Нет, Ючон не такой.  
Тогда он ничего не сказал. Все это длится слишком долго...

Сердце колотилось так сильно, что кружилась голова. Неужели он решится на это? Подвергнет их дружбу такой опасности?  
Какая дружба? Дружба у них с Дже, а с Джунсу он так, играется, как с недалеким, не знавшим жизни клоуном…  
Но ведь потом не будет ни раскаяния, ни сожалений. Никаких эмоций. Он не лелеет никаких надежд на чистую, настоящую любовь. И ему все равно, что он подумает о нем. В конце концов, Ючон привык, что все вешаются ему на шею, так что вряд ли удивится еще одной атаке.  
Сила воли таяла, как масло на огне.

Су ужасно устал метаться, обуздывая неугомонный характер, подвергать себя постоянной дисциплине, истерзанные тело и голос - многолетним тренировкам. Устал, сыт по горло, многолетними усилиями приблизиться к идеалу.

Кожа повлажнела от желания и ужаса, тапочки с кроличьими ушками, будто сами собой отлетели в сторону.  
Немедленно надень!  
Су стянул штаны и стащил через голову футболку… остался обнаженным и задрожал, то ли от холода, то ли от страха. И потрясенно наблюдал, как пальцы вцепились в одеяло и потянули.  
Даже когда одеяло сползло, он продолжал убеждать себя, что не сделает этого. Но соски уже побаливали, а член томился от желания.  
Он осторожно присел на матрас и медленно сунул ноги под одеяло. О Боже, он сошел с ума! Полез, голый, со стояком, в постель к Микки Ючону!  
Пак же в этот момент тихо всхлипнул и перевернулся на другой бок, утащив с собой почти все одеяло. Глядя на его широкую спину, Су подумал, что еще может незаметно удалиться. Немедленно убраться из его постели.

Ючон спал голым! О__о …  
И он не ушел, а приник к нему, прижавшись грудью к спине. Вдыхал ючоновский запах – мускусный, сигаретный, после долгого просиживания на балконе за нотными листками, бутылкой соджу и нескончаемым потоком сигарет, и особенный, казалось бы, несовместимый, присущий только Ючону аромат ранимости и мятежности.

Ючон пошевелился, дернулся, сонно что-то пробормотал. Су обнял его и осторожно погладил грудь.  
"Всего минуту, - повторял он себе. - Одну минуту - и я уйду".

Чон ощутил обжигающее прикосновение. Опять проделки Мины, бывшей подружки. Мина все гладила и гладила его грудь, и он не сразу сообразил, что она голая. Ючон мгновенно забыл о Су, что ему снился. Кровь прилила к паху, а в голове помутилось.  
Прошла целая вечность после того, как он порвал с Миной, но сейчас умирал от желания. У нее было дурное пристрастие к дешевым духам. Слишком сильным. Слишком навязчивым. Су пах намного приятнее, вкуснее что ли. Конечно, глупо из-за этого расставаться с девушкой, тем более, что сейчас она благоухала, как булочки с корицей.  
Изумительный аромат. Чувственный. Манящий. Его бросило в жар. Он уже не помнил, когда так заводился. Даже странно.

Мина? Ни малейшего чувства юмора. Привычка часами наводить красоту. Но сейчас он невыносимо хотел ее. Прямо сейчас. Он повернулся к ней. Стиснул попку. На ощупь она немного другая. Свежее. Более пухленькая. Есть что потрогать.  
Его трясло от возбуждения, а она так хорошо пахла. Теперь уже апельсинами. А груди… их не было. Почему?  
Нежные, пухлые губы прижаты к его губам, а руки гладят, ласкают, чуть пощипывают. Медленно спускаются вниз, поглаживают его истомившегося "дружка".  
Ючон застонал, жадно вдыхая горьковатый запах и понимая, что долго не продержится. Пальцы плохо повиновались ему, но хотелось потрогать.

Член?!  
Это не Мина!  
Кто??!!  
Но руки продолжали поглаживать пах и попку.  
Су.

Он попытался сказать что-то, но язык словно прирос к нёбу. Кровь била в виски, сердце выпрыгивало из груди. В ушах стоял непрерывный гул. Но он не мог остановиться, не мог не гладить – это заводило еще больше.  
Это Сууу!!!  
Он взорвался.Су...

А Джунсу показалось, что его, как рыбу выбросило на сушу - нечем дышать, тело горит.Нет! Не сейчас! Он почувствовал содрогания Чона, сам протяжно застонав.  
Не кончил.

Тяжелое тело придавило его к матрасу. Рассудок вернулся к нему.  
Слишком поздно. Чон обмяк и замер.  
Все кончено. Уже…  
И он даже не имеет права заклеймить Ючона званием худшего любовника во всей истории, поскольку получил именно то, что заслужил, — позор и стыд. Теперь он это осознал. Как теперь смотреть ему в глаза?

Чон ошеломленно тряхнул головой, очевидно, чтобы немного прояснить мозги, отстранился и пулей вылетел из кровати.  
— Какого черта ты делаешь?!  
Су чувствовал себя глупым и никому не нужным уродом. Щеки горели от унижения. Доигрался!  
— Я выпил немного и … л-лунатизм… — пробормотал он. — Я хожу во сне…  
— Во сне? Черта лысого!  
Су хотел встать, но Чон заорал:  
— Посмей только с места сдвинуться!  
Су принялся лихорадочно разыскивать штаны.  
Над головой неслись ругательства. Одно непристойнее другого.

Су в жизни не слышал ничего подобного. Он словно заледенел. Не выдержал и обронил деланно спокойно:  
\- Чего ты так орешь? Тебе не понравилось? Ты разочарован, что это было так быстро? Что это было с парнем? Что ты КОНЧИЛ с парнем? Или что это был Я?  
\- Что ты мелешь! Послушай себя, Су. Ты же не такой. – Ючон явно был расстроен.  
\- Чонни, кого ты хочешь успокоить, убеждая, что я не такой? А ты получается такой. Конечно, тебе же ничего не стоит снять себе подстилку на ночь…

Ючон молчал и только открывал и закрывал рот. У него как будто был астматический приступ.  
\- Подожди, так ты меня типа сейчас снял? Я теперь тебе не друг, а подстилка!  
\- Нет, подожди. Я не то имел в виду… - Было видно, что Ючон сердит, очень сердит. Он уже завелся, что не остановить, и не будет слушать никаких объяснений.  
Да, и что Су мог сказать: "Ты мне нравишься, возбуждаешь, я хочу тебя, я люблю тебя…"  
Каким бы из этих слов он поверил, когда даже Су еще сомневался в них…

\- Мне ужасно жаль, Чонни. Правда. Последнее время я сам не знаю, что творю.  
\- Угу…  
\- Прости. У меня как помутнение было. Не думал, что ты так разозлишься. Мне очень стыдно. Нет, "стыдно" — не то слово. Я умираю от позора. Глаз поднять не могу. Я… надеюсь, ты забудешь обо всем.  
\- Вряд ли, — прошептал Ючон, не отводя взгляда, как будто даже не мигая.  
\- Мне ужасно жаль, — повторил Су.  
\- Я просто оказался под рукой?!  
\- Что?  
\- Я оказался под рукой, и теперь ты доволен, или еще не удовлетворен?

Су опустил глаза, заливаясь румянцем.  
\- Можно я пойду?  
\- Если я помог сбросить тебе наваждение, то и ты должен помочь мне. У меня сейчас тоже наваждение.  
\- Что?  
\- Я кончил, но все еще возбужден. Ты же не удовлетворен. Я вижу, у тебя стоит.  
Джунсу стыдливо прикрыл руками штаны сверху.  
\- Поможем друг другу. Я хочу тебя. – Как Змей-искуситель, шептал Ючон.  
Твердость намерения Пака Джунсу почувствовал в прямом смысле слова, когда он прижался к нему и подтолкнул его бедрами на кровать.  
Ючон прилег рядом, наклонился и начал выцеловывать узоры на плече Су, спускаясь вниз к соску.  
Джунсу отстранился, но Ючон все шептал своим низким, возбуждающим голосом:  
\- Ты же сам этого хотел. Что ж ты сейчас идешь на попятный?

И Джунсу сдался.


	16. Тогда. 2007.

Быть в ловушке ног Чона, под ним, губами к губам, кожей к коже, в его объятьях…. Вот бы было так всегда! Игнорируя искры возбуждения, что горячими волнами опаляли тело, Джунсу растворился в поцелуях и объятиях. Ючон зарылся пальцами в волосы Су. Его ногти чуть царапали кожу, но это заводило еще больше.  
Су чувствовал, что рассыпается, еще до того, как Чон поддел пальцами его штаны, потянул вниз и встал между его ног на колени.  
Су бессильно откинул голову, когда Ючон провел носом по коже вниз к волоскам в паху, судорожно вдыхая мускусный запах. Это выглядело так интимно и порочно! Но казалось, что Джунсу - единственный грешник в комнате.

Ючон рывком раздвинул ноги Су, сжал ягодицы, прошелся нежно губами по головке члена. Ангел протяжно и как-то беззащитно пискнул. Обхватив член губами чуть ли не до половины за раз, Пак принялся старательно его посасывать, усиленно работая языком, обводя выступающие венки под тонкой кожей.  
Первый шок прошел, и Су немного расслабился, забывая о стеснении.  
Чувствовалось, что Ючон не имеет опыта в таких делах - он толком не знал, что делать, но очень старался. К тому же Ючон был очень чувственным. Также, на подсознательном уровне, он чувствовал все изменения в поведении Су.

Пальцы Джунсу путались в волосах Ючона, подталкивая, настраивая на нужный ритм, руководя действиями его рта.  
\- Дааа.. Таак… - Выстанывал младший.  
Терся попой о постель, сдерживаясь, не поднимая бедра, хотя очень хотелось. Но боялся навредить Ючону. Потом он положил ладошки на плечи своего любовника, и начал поглаживать.  
Ючон посасывал головку, скользя ладонью по стволу. Другой рукой проскользнул под бархатную твердость пениса, сгреб мошонку в ладонь, нежно поглаживая и растирая.  
Спина Джунсу выгнулась дугой. Не выдержал. Ючон просто не дал ему выбора.  
Застонал, так сладко.

Су был на седьмом небе от блаженства. Ючон смотрел, жмурясь на него, наслаждаясь его реакцией. Сам, потершись бедрами о постель, задрожал – немного отпустило тянущую, сладкую боль в сочащемся смазкой члене и яичках.

Ючон попробовал взять член глубже - это было уже выше сил Ангела.  
Бедра парня дернулись, но Ючон удерживал его на месте крепкой ладонью, делая с ним все, что пожелает. Оставляя там, где хотел, открытым и доступным…

Оргазм застал Су врасплох. Он сдавленно вскрикнул, и, схватив двумя руками голову Ючона, стал бурно спускать в приоткрытый ротик. Ючон застонал и сжал губы плотнее, не упуская ни капли спермы.  
Тело охватила приятная нега, в глазах плыло, а сердце бешено колотилось.

Ючон встал с кровати. Головка члена плотно прилегала к животу. Порочно красив!  
Запутался в одеяле, что давно было в ногах. Эта необычная для него неловкость вызвала у Джунсу мечтательную улыбку – все-таки это не прихоть, он жаждал его. Чон взял на комоде салфетку и выплюнул сперму. Потом нашел презерватив и тюбик со смазкой, и вернулся в кровать.

Лег на то же место, где был до этого, где в мечтах хотел оказаться уже слишком давно. Смотрел, не отрывая взгляда от блаженного лица Су, ловя каждый выдох, каждый взмах ресниц. Он прикасался легкими поцелуями внутренней стороны бедер Джунсу, все так же, без стеснения, наблюдая за реакцией Ангела. Полежал так немного, как будто набираясь смелости, и только потом уложил на постель на живот, подложив под бедра подушку. Легко, как куклу. Су смиренно поддался, но оказавшись в таком положении, стеснительно уткнулся в другую подушку, что притянул к себе с края кровати.  
Ючон провел губами от лопаток по выступающим позвонкам вниз, оставляя поцелуй на каждом, что-то приговаривая. Кто бы мог предвидеть столь нежные порывы у разозленного еще четверть часа назад неудавшегося любовника!

Ючон задержал дыхание, прикасаясь к попе Су, так близко видя ее перед собой, - аккуратная, пухленькая, чуть покрасневшая от трения о простыни, - и с шумом выдохнул. Су дернулся и приглушено застонал в подушку, судорожно, толи от страха, толи от желания, сжимая ее.  
Хмельной, от наплыва ощущений, Чон смело пустился в неизведанное путешествие. Он касался, гладил, целовал, ласкал языком желанные округлости и углубление, приправляя это все милыми непристойностями и гортанными стонами. Доводил Джунсу всем этим до безумия. Он попытался сомкнуть ноги, чтобы скрыться от непрекращающихся волн наслаждения, но Пак не дал.  
\- Даже не думай!  
Поймав ступню, он отвел ее в сторону, и почему-то даже на пределе, сгорая от желания, заметил на голени желтоватый синяк. Поцеловал его, автоматически, вспоминая другой, и то щемящее чувство при первой встрече. Его охватил восторг. Как давно он этого хотел! Он пропал, давно и бесповоротно.

Его горячее дыхание опалило ягодицы Джунсу, а затем губы припали к его дырочке, а язык проник вглубь. Су дернулся в шоке от такого действия, снова чуть не кончая. Это было так…. Ючон не убирая языка, а вылизывая вокруг дрожащего кольца мышц, протиснул вглубь палец, чуть массируя. Через время еще один. Стараясь хорошо разработать девственную мышцу.  
Он судорожно дышал, руки тряслись от нестерпимого желания.

\- Чонни! – Позвал Су.  
Вздрогнув от этого молящего шепота, Ючон решился.  
Он сжал и раздвинул упругие полушария и вонзился не глубоко, не грубо — для этого он был слишком велик, — но и не так уж и осторожно. Словно прочитал мысли Су, который хотел уже, наконец, почувствовать Чона в себе.  
Су надрывно крикнул, и весь сжался – боль как будто разрывала его изнутри.  
\- Ш-ш, малыш, потерпи немного. Расслабься. Скоро будет очень хорошо. – Уговаривал его Ючон хриплым севшим голосом.  
Он не двигался некоторое время, и младший действительно немного расслабился. Мышцы спины, которые Ючон слегка поглаживал, подрагивали под ладонью. Он двинул бедрами, и осторожно начал делать поступательные движения, раз за разом проникая все глубже.

Адреналин зашкаливал, дыхание хаотичное, но движения осторожные, давались трудно. Слишком туго, но … такое блаженство! Через пару десятков фрикций, он нашел заветное местечко - источник наслаждения.  
Су выгнулся и закричал:  
\- Да, туда! О… да!!!  
Ючон не мог уже сдерживаться, начал вбиваться в попу Су, стараясь не менять угол проникновения, задевать простату. Через несколько таких хитрых движений Су стонал, не переставая, сам подаваясь назад, насаживаясь на член Чона. Старший же, просто, сходил с ума.  
Дыхание перехватывало, казалось у него очередной приступ астмы.

Су приподнялся на локтях над подушкой, повернул голову и посмотрел на Ючона. В его глазах было столько страсти и жажды! Его губы были слегка приоткрыты, а юркий розовый язычок пробежал по пересохших устах. Ючон наклонился, коротко целуя парня, то чмокая, то покусывая губы. Отстранился и начал вбиваться с новой силой, чувствуя скорый пик.

Их взгляды скрестились. На какой-то ошеломительный момент молния озарения проскочила между ними: осознание чего-то поразительного и очень важного.  
Но прежде чем название для этого чего-то было найдено, водоворот подхватил их и унёс.


	17. Сейчас. Часть 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Скучная, но нужная часть... ;)

Джунсу рассказал, как все было. Как он все помнил. Но так как у него не было свидетеля, доказать он ничего не мог.  
\- У Локи свидетелей тоже нет, - возмущался Джунсу, - но вы не сомневаетесь в его словах. Я больше ничего говорить не буду. Я жду друга с Кауаи.  
Час спустя после звонка мистеру Дагу, Питерс заглянула к Джунсу в камеру и объявила:  
– Вот телефонный справочник. Можешь просмотреть его и выбрать адвоката. Если угодно, звони в Гонолулу. Да, хоть в Корею! Приглашай кого угодно - адвоката, журналистов, но ты будешь сидеть в камере, пока не ответишь на мои вопросы, и не сознаешься. Плевать мне, сколько на это уйдет времени. – Она сунула книгу сквозь прутья решетки и добавила: – Дашь знать, когда решишь позвонить.

В чем сознаваться, Джунсу так и не понял. Он ничего не сделал! Неужели его арестуют и обвинят в мародерстве, в порче гос. ценности? Все обвинения Локи беспочвенны. Если бы Руи был здесь, он смог бы дать показания. Но Руи пропал. Неизвестно где он. Может Локи его уже запугал, и он смылся из острова? Оставалось надеяться, что Ючон поспешит, и подыщет нормального адвоката.

Он окончательно запутался. И у него нет достаточно информации, чтобы выработать линию защиты… или хотя бы найти свидетеля. Он даже не знал, где гид. Это так расстраивало и злило. Вся эта несправедливость.  
Вот сейчас он совершенно не в своей стихии… или зоне комфорта, как говорил Ючон. Вообще во всем виноват именно Ючон. Он твердил, как уныла жизнь Су!  
Но сам Джунсу был абсолютно счастлив и не подозревал, что его считают скучным занудой. Зато сейчас он совершенно бессильный!  
Браво, Джунсу, ты выбрался из своей зоны комфорта! Теперь ты ничтожество!  
Джунсу ненавидел это ощущение бессилия!

Жалостные размышления в очередной раз прервала шеф Питерс:  
– Итак, ты собираешься, звонить адвокату или нет?  
– Я уже говорил, что решил подождать друга.  
– Все еще держишься за свои сказки? – Фыркнула шеф. – Только время тянешь. Ничего, скоро опомнишься и будешь паинькой, когда узнаешь, что не получишь ни еды, ни воды, пока не начнешь сотрудничать. Плевать мне на то, сколько времени пройдет. Можете хоть с голоду сдохнуть! – Грубо прошипела она.  
– А это законно? – Медовым голоском осведомился Джунсу.  
Питерс оказалась настоящей ведьмой. А ему так хотелось есть.  
– Я закон в этом городе! – Объявила она, ткнув себя в грудь. – Понятно! Я не такая лапочка, как выгляжу.  
И тут Джунсу не сдержался:  
– Сомневаюсь, чтобы кто-то посчитал Вас лапочкой.  
Этим он ухитрился окончательно разозлить шефа. Та побагровела от ярости.  
– Посмотрим, как ты будешь нагличать, если я решу передать тебя шаманам Локи. Знаешь, как они наказывают кражи и осквернения? Они отрубают преступнику руку. Не думай, что обойдешься лишь административным предупреждением и штрафом.  
\- Но я не виноват!! – Закричал Су.  
Она хотела добавить еще какую-то гадость, но тут появился Денни.  
– Шериф Питерс!  
– Я велела тебе называть меня "шеф Питерс"! – Рявкнула та.  
– Шеф Питерс!  
– Ну, что тебе?  
– Здесь ФБР.

***

 

\- Где он? – спросил Ючон.  
\- Это мое расследование, – возразила шеф Питерс. – ФБР здесь нечего делать.  
Ючона она проигнорировала.  
Ючон и Ник (Фэбээровец на отдыхе) приехали в участок, ожидая встретить компетентного профессионала, но, как выяснилось, ошиблись. У Ника не было настроения выслушивать идиотские территориальные притязания эгоцентричной параноички.  
– Он задал Вам вопрос, – повысил он голос. – Где Ким Джунсу?  
– Не важно, где он. Как я уже сказала, это мое расследование, и вы можете убираться из моего участка.  
Ник уже успел сообщить, что Джунсу - иностранный турист, к тому же уважаемый человек. Показал свое удостоверение и значок. Теперь ее очередь. Ей лучше ответить на его вопросы, да поскорее.

Питерс с радостью отошла бы подальше от разгневанного мужчины, но мешала перегородка. Она понимала, что повела себя неправильно, но не собиралась отступать. Чем раньше эти двое поймут, кто здесь главный, тем лучше.  
Мужчина, назвавшийся агентом Ником Уолшем, выглядел свирепым и устрашающим, но не шёл, ни в какое сравнение со своим спутником. Пронизывающий взгляд черных, пылающих внутренней силой, разгневанных глаз, яснее слов советовал не становиться у него на пути. Питерс нюхом чуяла, что этот хищник вот-вот готов напасть, и ей очень не хотелось стать его добычей.  
Ник уже терял терпение, когда молодой человек, сидевший за компьютером, очевидно помощник, звонко объявил:  
– Ваш подопечный сидит в камере. Как раз за углом. С ним все в порядке, только не удивляйтесь, когда его увидите.

– Он заперт в камере? – Переспросил Ник.  
– Совершенно верно. – Сухо обронила шеф, обжигая злобным взглядом помощника.  
– И какие обвинения ему предъявлены?  
– Я еще не готова делиться с вами информацией, – процедила шериф. – И вы не увидите его, пока я не закончу с ним. Этот город не подпадает под вашу юрисдикцию.  
– Шеф вообразила, что можно безнаказанно выступать против ФБР. – Заметил Ючон.  
Питерс окончательно взбесилась.  
Эти идиоты еще и давят на нее! Оба так самодовольны и спесивы, что думают, будто могут прижать ее к ногтю. Вот только они не знают, с кем имеют дело! Один тот факт, что здесь, на Гавайях, женщина смогла подняться до такой высокой должности, мог бы показать им, что она не какая-то пустышка! Пусть Молокаи – глушь, ей пришлось немало потрудиться, трахая и начальников и подчиненных, и фигурально и буквально, чтобы подняться на эту вершину. Она даже связалась с социопатом Локи, потому что у него были связи в общине и власть, здесь, на этом острове.  
Пусть эта парочка только попробует указывать ей, что делать! Пусть катятся к такой-то матери! Это ее город и ее правила. Она здесь власть и закон!  
– Я скажу Вам, что нужно делать. Можете оставить номер телефона, и, когда я закончу допрашивать подозреваемого, обязательно Вам позвоню, агент Уолш. А Вы, можете пригласить своему другу адвоката. А теперь проваливайте из моего участка и дайте мне спокойно работать.

"Друг" подозреваемого улыбнулся ей и, кажется, едва сдержал смех. Питерс отчего-то стало не по себе. Столь жутко он выглядел, с усмехающемся оскалом и пронизывающим холодом в глазах.  
– Так что мы собираемся делать в этой ситуации? – Спросил Ючон.  
Бравада шерифа мгновенно испарилась. Ючон шагнул к ней. Она тут же посторонилась, в твердой уверенности, что если бы не сделала этого, он прошагал бы прямо по ней… или сквозь нее. Никакого сомнения.  
Ючон оглянулся на Ника.  
– Можно отнять у нее ключ. Вы ведь даже не зачитали задержанному права, верно? – Спросил Ник.  
– Послушайте, я не выпущу этого парня, пока он не согласится сотрудничать. – Громко и сварливо запричитала Питерс.

Тем временем Джунсу по другую сторону стены терпеливо ждал, пока за ним придут. Он знал, что приехал Ючон, потому что слышал вопли шефа полиции. При виде Ючона он обмяк от облегчения. И счастья…  
Увидев Джунсу, Ючон даже отшатнулся.  
– Что с тобой стряслось? Выглядишь кошмарно!  
– Спасибо, и тебя приятно видеть. – Сказал зло Су.  
Ючон видел Су всяким, но таким впервые: измученный, грязный, избитый, с горящим тихой яростью взглядом. Су был зол. Очень.  
Таким его Ючон видел только несколько раз в жизни.

Ючон не мог ничего сказать, стоял и шокировано рассматривал друга. Он заметил, в каком плачевном состоянии находилась его одежда. Любимая желтая футболка, его персонального солнышка, была в пятнах крови, в пыльных потеках на животе, а на левом плече в грязи, и слегка порвана на горловине. Шорты и колени грязные. Ботинки со сбитыми передками.  
Да еще этот огромный синяк на скуле, ссадина под полноватой нижней губой, грязь на лбу! Теперь Ючону хотелось убивать. Кто посмел!!!

Он проигнорировал сарказм Джунсу. Учитывая обстоятельства, его можно понять. Как бы паршиво он ни выглядел, все же не думал жаловаться и готов дать ему отпор. Он невольно восхищался его самообладанием. Сам постарался успокоиться. Судорожно выдохнул. Прижавшись к стальным прутьям, он улыбнулся Джунсу.  
– Хочешь выбраться отсюда?  
– А ты как думаешь? – Раздраженно пробурчал Ангел.

– Вот что я тебе скажу: объясни, что случилось с твоим милым личиком, и я сделаю все, чтобы выпустить тебя.  
Тот осторожно коснулся щеки и поморщился.  
– Столкновение с кулаком. Адвокат здесь? Я его не слышу.  
– Да разве можно что-то услышать за визгом этой бабы? – Скривился, как от зубной боли Чон.  
Джунсу засмеялся.  
– Я так счастлив, что ты здесь! – Признался он.  
– Еще бы! – пожал плечами Ючон. А сам внутри ликовал. Джунсу скучал!

Услышав, как шеф снова принялась вопить, Су спросил:  
– Что там происходит?  
– Ничего особенного. Агент ФБР решил потолковать по душам со здешним шефом полиции.  
– Настоящая милашка, верно?  
– Да уж, вылитая гремучая змея! Позор штата. Но не волнуйся. Ник с ней управится.  
Джунсу встал и попытался разгладить помятую футболку.  
– ФБР? Как по-твоему, когда я смогу выйти отсюда? – Устало спросил он.  
– Скоро! Как только ты скажешь, что случилось, и чей кулак столкнулся с твоей челюстью.

В этот момент из-за угла выскочила Питерс. Физиономия кислая, в руке ключ. Что-то бормоча себе под нос, она открыла дверь.  
– Э… э… было предложение сесть и спокойно поговорить. Ну… Вы знаете, добраться до сути этой загадки.  
В дверях появился Ник. Прищурившись, он разглядел огромный синяк, заливший щеку.  
– Здрасте…Что с Вами стряслось? – Вскинулся он. – Какой сукин…  
– Ничего страшного, – поспешно заверил Су. – Честное слово, все в порядке.  
Глаза Ника яростно блеснули.  
– Это Ваша работа? – Обратился он к шефу.  
– Разумеется, нет, – отрезала она. – Меня и близко не было, когда случился мнимый инцидент.  
– Мнимый? – Ючон, круто развернувшись, оказался лицом к лицу с Питерс.  
– Джунсу, кто Вас ударил? – спросил Ник.  
– Джунсу, немедленно отвечай, – потребовал Ючон.  
– Его зовут Локи, местный авторитет.  
– Почему тот тип, что ударил тебя, не арестован?  
– Я пытался выдвинуть обвинение.  
– Что значит "пытался"? – Не понял Ник.  
– То и значит. Она мне не позволила.  
Такого невежества агент не ожидал. И поэтому на несколько секунд потерял дар речи. Некомпетентность этой особы просто поразительна!  
Все пошли в кабинет.

– Мы найдем его, – пообещал Ник.  
\- Еще нужно найти свидетеля. Гид Руи. Он был со мной, когда на меня напали. Но он пропал.  
\- Хорошо. Нужно срочно его искать.  
– Где именно тебя арестовали? – допытывался Чон.  
– В нескольких километрах отсюда. На дороге. Меня нес на плече Локи.  
Ючон сглотнул. Что за…  
\- Зачем?  
\- Хотел отдать шаманам, чтобы те отрубили мне руку. Так как он подумал, что я осквернил святыню, находясь там.  
\- Что за бред! У вас тут что, древние века?!?

\- Никто его не арестовал. – Бросила Питерс.  
\- В таком случае, почему меня заперли в камере? Помните, чем мне пригрозили? Собирались морить меня голодом и жаждой, пока не отвечу на Ваши вопросы. И добавили, что Вам плевать, если я сдохну от голода.  
– Я ничего подобного не говорила.  
Денни, сидевший за своим столом, ляпнул:  
– Сказали! Я сам слышал!  
– Я взяла его на пушку. – Оправдывалась Питерс.  
– Взяли на пушку? А мы называем подобные вещи попыткой обмана федерального агента и утверждаем, что вы чинили препятствия совершению правосудия.

– Верно, – согласился Ючон. – Так ты ее арестуешь, не так ли?  
– Подождите! – Голос шефа полиции повысился на октаву. – Ваш друг не желал сотрудничать с представителем закона. Мне пришлось его запереть.  
– Минуточку! Я требовал объяснений, – начал Джунсу, – и также уведомил шефа Питерс, что являюсь иностранцем. В ответ она сообщила, что считает меня виновным, и ей все равно, что я скажу. Что я тупой неуч и штрафом не обойдусь.  
Лицо Питерс вытянулось. Но Джунсу не собирался щадить злобную ведьму.  
– Не помню, было это до или после того, как Вы пообещали отдать меня шаманам Молокаи.  
Все повернулись к Питерс, ожидая объяснений. Грудь ее тяжело вздымалась: очевидно, женщина сильно нервничала.  
– Я ничем таким Вам не угрожала.  
– Еще как угрожали. И добавили… – вмешался Денни. Но шеф окинула его уничтожающим взглядом.

Ник начал спорить с Питерс о ее работе. Мобильный телефон шерифа зазвонил. Она повернулась спиной к сидевшим, обошла письменный стол и, прикрыв рукой рот, прошипела:  
\- Слушай, на меня тут давят. Требуют твоего ареста. – Помолчав несколько секунд, она пояснила: – За избиение паренька. А ты думал за что?  
\- Неужели она не понимает, что мы слышим каждое слово? – прошептал Ючон Нику.  
\- Очевидно, не понимает.  
В этот момент Питерс повысила голос:  
– А я повторяю: у меня связаны руки. Делаю, что могу.  
Она отключила телефон и швырнула на стол.

Ник подождал, пока женщина повернется, чтобы констатировать очевидное:  
– Вы говорили с Локи.  
– Вовсе нет.  
– Если Вы не арестуете его, это сделаю я.  
– Это моя юрисдикция…  
– Всё! Теперь я никуда не уеду пока не выясню, что, черт подери, происходит под этой Вашей юрисдикцией, – перебил ее Ник. – Я срочно звоню в бюро. Вызываю своего напарника. Отдых придется отложить. В столь прекрасном месте, происходит черт знает что! Я отпускаю Вас, господин Ким, но пока только под подписку о не выезде за приделы штата. Это всего на несколько дней. Нам надо будет Вас опросить еще раз. Но думаю, что только, как свидетеля. Отдохните. Съездите в больничку. Я позвоню. А пока нужно все оформить юридически.  
Закончив говорить, Ник вышел звонить. Шериф вышла следом, продолжая что-то доказывать.

\- Вот это да! – Восхитился Денни.  
\- Что теперь? – Спросил Джунсу, повернувшись к Паку.  
\- Мы ждем твоего адвоката. – Сказал Ючон.  
– Кто он?  
– Мне его порекомендовал мистер Даг. Он скоро будет.  
Джунсу, не зная, что сказать, просто кивнул.  
Они с Ючоном сидели, некоторое время, молча. Только потом Су заметил, что Пак держал его за руку все это время. Сжав ее, в благодарственном жесте, Су улыбнулся Ючону.  
Ючон тоже улыбнулся, маленькие морщинки появились вокруг глаз.  
Только сейчас Джунсу заметил, каким утомленным выглядит Ючон. Поникшие плечи. Круги под глазами. Напряжение спало и Пак, расслабившись, сидит и клюет носом.  
Он что не спал?

***

 

Ючон дремал. Денни придвинул к Су стул, и заговорил так тихо, что Джунсу приходилось напрягать слух.  
– Она всегда была злющей, как ведьма, и делала все, что ей велел Локи. Уж поверьте, многое спускала ему с рук. По крайней мере, в городе на этот счет ходило немало слухов.  
– Не сомневаюсь. Представляю, что это такое – работать с ней. Я так благодарен, что ты сразу поверил мне, и поддержал. Чтобы я без тебя делал!  
\- Ой, Вы меня засмущали. Так и ощущаю, как горят щеки.  
– Не переживай. Ты просто красавец! - Захихикал Су.  
Лицо Денни из густо-розового стало алым.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал он. – Это ведь Пак Ючон? Я не знал, что Ваш "друг" - это он. Я смотрел все его дорамы!  
Джунсу глядел на этого юного, восхищенного дорамщика, и только мог, что хихикать. Надо же, на Гавайях повстречал фанбоя!  
Ючон сжал руку Су. Он повернулся к нему, у того глаза горели недобрым огнем.  
\- Не смей флиртовать при мне! – Прошипел он ему.  
Су удивился, и собирался уже что-то возразить, но его перебил вошедший в кабинет Ник.

– Не сможете найти мне список членов островного совета? – спросил у Денни Ник.  
– Ну конечно.  
– Нужно собрать их здесь, – объяснил Ник. – Им придется официально заместить ее.  
– Вы смещаете шефа с должности? – оживился Денни.  
\- Никто меня не сместит, – ворвалась в комнату шериф. – Не указывайте мне, что делать! Вы, козлы, это незаконно.  
– Ну, с меня хватит, – бросил Ник и, схватив ее за руку, потащил к камере. – Шеф Питерс, вы имеете право хранить молчание…  
Глаза Питерс превратились в узкие щелочки.  
– Не смейте зачитывать мне мои права!  
– Приходится, – вздохнул Ник. – Это арест.

Она попыталась вырваться и ловко схватила наручники, лежащие на столе.  
– Возмутительно! – прошипела она. – У вас нет никаких оснований!  
Размахнувшись, она ударила Ника наручниками по плечу. Тот выхватил у нее наручники, заломил ее руки ей за спину, и подтолкнул к двери.  
– Попытка воспрепятствовать расследованию преступления и нападение на федерального агента… думаю, этого достаточно.  
– У меня немало знакомых! – Завопила Питерс, когда Ник втолкнул ее в камеру.  
– Нисколько не сомневаюсь. – Согласился он.  
– Влиятельных людей!  
– Рад за Вас, – кивнул Ник, захлопнув за ней дверь. – Останетесь здесь, пока я не распоряжусь перевести Вас в федеральную тюрьму.  
– Это идиотский спектакль!  
– Вам понадобится адвокат. Будь я на Вашем месте, выбрал бы самого дорогого.

Наконец до нее дошло, что он не шутит.  
– Погодите, я… я не права. Так и быть, я готова сотрудничать.  
Повернувшись к камере спиной, уже выходя, Ник сказал:  
– Больше всего ненавижу продажных копов.

Ючон подошел к окну и выглянул. К обочине подкатил автомобиль, откуда вышел мужчина с портфелем в одной руке и мобильным, прижатым к уху, – в другой.  
Он обернулся к Джунсу:

– Твой адвокат прибыл.


	18. Тогда. POV Дже.

2007

Лучи заходящего солнца переливаются радужными бликами на стене. Что за странная игра света? Дже задумчиво и рассеяно оглядывает комнату. Сколько он уже так сидит, в прострации, глядя на солнечные забавы? Мин возится на журнальном столике с пиццей, осторожно приоткрывая уголок пачки, отрывает кусочек, пальцы в помидорах, - и в рот. Жует с невинным видом, прикрыв рот, делает вид, что смотрит шоу, и как ни в чем не бывало, ждет ужин, что доваривается на плите. Вот проглот!  
Джеджун на минутку прислушивается к тому, что говорит Ю Джесок в ящике. О, это же "X-Man"! Где Мин нашел здесь это шоу? ЮСу ввалились в гостиную из комнаты-студии, хохоча. Опять музицировали.  
О чем это он?

"Проницательный" Джеджун так был сосредоточен на своих хрупких отношениях с Юно, что не смог заметить сразу, когда "это" все началось между ЮСу. Конечно, он замечал некое кокетство в общении двоих, но не думал, что "это" настолько запущено. Он подозрительно покосился на Чанмина, который кривил губы, поглядывая на этих двоих, и бормотал:  
\- Не к добру это. Дайте пожить мирно, придурки.  
Вдруг, эвил перевёл взгляд на Дже, нахмурил брови, покосился на Юно, что шел в спальню, и обратно на Дже. Пробурчал, негодуя:  
\- Дебилы.

Что так раздражало Мина в последнее время, Дже разобрал только сейчас, в единственный выходной за месяц, так щедро выделенный их агентством.  
Он сидел на диване, теперь не замкнуто задумавшись, а внимательно разглядывая все, что происходит вокруг него. Время, как будто замедлилось, и вот он видит, как Микки кладет руку на бедро Су, как Джунсу не отталкивая, не краснея, даже не замечая, как будто, так и надо, склоняется к Ючону, привалившись к плечу, обнимая рукой, а другой показывает строчки намечающейся песни в тетрадке. Ючон прижимает Су ближе, рукой поглаживая поясницу и чуть ниже, шепчет что-то, утыкаясь тому губами в ухо.  
\- Щекотно, Чонни! - Говорит Су с придыханием, но не отодвигается, не смеется, а поворачивается и смотрит с трепетом в глаза.

Дже покраснел. Стало жарко. Его, как кипятком окатили. Он оглянулся воровато, - забыл, что они не на публике, а дома. Выдохнул. Что это было?!  
Заметил Юно, что в одних шортах, с полотенцем, направлялся в ванную, указывая ему направление кивком головы, мол, не тормози, пошли со мной. Дже отвел в панике глаза. С другого конца дивана на него смотрит прищуренный, злой Чанмин. Опасно! Окружили со всех сторон!  
Вот попал! Но сейчас не об этом.

Какого Черта Творят Эти Двое!?!

POV Дже.

 

Начало 2009 года

Как прекрасна эта затяжка сигаретой! Юно передал мне ее, хорошо зная мои привычки. Едкий дым обжег горло и пощекотал ноздри – еще один гвоздь в крышке гроба, привычка, с которой я никак не могу порвать.  
Пот, покрывавший мое тело, быстро испарялся, удары сердца становились все спокойней. Какой кайф! Юно постоянно меня удивляет; каждый раз, когда мы занимаемся любовью, оказывается лучше, чем прежде, хотя, казалось, лучше уж некуда. Постель красноречиво свидетельствует об этом. Матрас сполз с одной стороны на пол. Простыни, до этого аккуратно застеленные, превратились в кипу, взбитую нашими ногами. И мы вовсе не боролись, если вы, понимаете, о чем я! Мы каждый раз погружаемся в эротическую атмосферу, отдаваясь общему всепоглощающему наслаждению. Мы становимся почти животными, но животными, которые любят друг друга и хотят друг другу всецело отдаваться.

Странно, Юно в жизни человек сдержанный, однако в постели он постоянно открывается с новой стороны. Он откровенно, без смущения рассказывает мне о своих фантазиях, или комментирует в мельчайших подробностях процесс соития и свои ощущения. Он может быть таким вульгарным проказником! Я же, превращаюсь в шлюху только для него, как в словах, так и в поведении, мучая его до тех пор, пока он не вторгается в меня сзади, раздвигая мои ягодицы, оставляя синяки, чтобы лучше насадить.  
Сегодня не исключение. Сегодня мы долго и страстно занимались любовью. Но скорее, чтобы забыться, отгородиться от внешнего мира…

Я не знаю, что делает наш секс таким ярким. Может любовь? Может то, что это запретно, неправильно, опасно? Но что может быть неправильного и запретного в любви двух людей? Я знаю, что Юно это грызет. Мой идеальный Юно с каждым разом становиться все грубее в сексе, потом извиняется ласковыми поцелуями, нежными полизываниями, а после лежит, обняв меня, тихо дыша, глубоко задумавшись. Я знаю, что его гложет. Я знаю, что долго так продолжаться не может. Мы ставим под угрозу всю группу. Кто-то должен начать неизбежный разговор.  
Мы уже около полугода после "расставания" тайно встречаемся на окраине Токио, в неприметном отеле. Мы рискуем всем. Ведь…  
О нас узнали.

2008

Вышло все довольно глупо. Нас сдал новенький танцор (а может его специально подослали), нанятый в дополнительный состав для третьего японского тура. Думаю, некоторые люди из стаффа замечали наши, чересчур "дружеские" отношения с Юно, но старались не подавать виду. Этот же, оказался, уж очень любопытным.  
Я оседлал колени Юно, повернувшись к нему корпусом, а он целовал меня в шею. Парень зашел без стука в нашу гримерную во время перерыва, оглядывая комнату цепким взглядом. Я запаниковал и вскочил, краснея. Паренек не стесняясь, ничуть не робея, усмехнулся, и тогда я понял, что нам пришел конец.  
Он доложил руководству и нас немедленно вызвали на беседу. Созвали целый совет из корейского и японского руководства. Этот говнюк потребовал немалую сумму за неразглашение. Теперь мы должны были отрабатывать за свою "провинность". После долгих, унизительных и мучительных разборок и нравоучений нам с Юно запретили личные встречи, оставаться наедине, прогулки. Менеджер обязан был ночевать в общежитии. В общем, за нами постоянно кто-то присматривал. Но что самое циничное и лицемерное – нам не запретили фансервис. Куда уж им, когда пара ЮнДже так популярна и приносит дополнительные бабки в их карманы.  
На наши чувства им было наплевать.

***

 

Мне кажется, это была среда. Во всяком случае, где-то на неделе между концертами, так как мы вдвоем пришли поздно с прогона. Мы были такими уставшими, что нас отпустили домой без надзирателя. Младшие и менеджер остались в студии дорабатывать разговорную часть. Юно был задумчив. Мы уже привыкли молчать в присутствии друг друга. Уже несколько месяцев так жили.  
Говорить было нечего, если нельзя высказать истинные мысли...  
Я быстро приготовил мисо-суп. Мы ели в гнетущей тишине. Было больно так сосуществовать с Юно. Это все выглядело неправильно.  
И я сорвался.

Пока он мыл посуду, я подошел к нему и обнял сзади. Впервые за несколько месяцев. Юно молчал, но не отталкивал. Я обошел его и стал перед ним на колени. Юно ничего не предпринимал, лишь прерывисто выдохнул, когда я приподнял майку, начал дразнить языком его живот. Потом я стянул свободные пижамные штаны, которые Юно надел после душа, и принялся, нежно посасывать головку полувставшего члена. Он продолжал оставаться молчаливым, лишь тихо ахнул, и сильнее вцепился в мойку перед собой.  
Я заглотил его член почти до середины и стал, держа за основание, двигать головой. Ласкал его уздечку, целовал головку, плотно засасывал ствол губам, утягивая щеки. Опускался губами ниже и быстро поднимался вверх. Язычком проходил по всему стволу от самого кончика до основания. Потом брал яички в рот по одному, нежно обсасывая их. И снова начинал насаживаться губами на этот упругий большой ствол. Мне так этого не хватало все это время.  
\- Мы не должны. – Выдавил сквозь стоны Юно.  
\- Должны, не должны. Мне все равно. Я не могу так, Юно.  
Я стоял на коленях перед Юно, член, которого был в полной боевой готовности. И мне было так обидно. Неужели он меня отвергнет?  
Юно посмотрел в мои влажные глаза и схватил за руку, поднял с пола.  
\- Пойдем в комнату.

Я буквально тащил Юно за собой. Сразу пошел к комоду и нашел запрятанный тюбик смазки и презервативы. Пока Юно запирал двери на ключ, я сел на край кровати, вдруг робея. Щеки начали пылать. Я весь покрылся пеленой предвкушения. Видя мое состояние, Юно подошел, наклонился и начал покрывать мои веки, нос, губы короткими, легкими поцелуями, успокаивая.  
\- Любимый, скоро младшие вернуться.  
\- Вот умеешь же ты испортить момент! – Засмеялся, наваливаясь на меня, Юно.  
Не теряя времени, он стащил с меня футболку и штаны, уложил меня на живот. Я выгнул спину, выставляя попку, таким образом, пытаясь его быстрее разгорячить, и у меня это получилось. Юно не на шутку возбудился, и постанывая, начал целовать мою спину, бока, гладить ягодицы, тем самым доставляя мне трепещущее удовольствие.  
Я уже не мог сдерживать себя, мне хотелось поскорее насладиться тем, как его член, внушительных размеров будет заполнять меня. Я не хотел терять ни минуты.

Не успел я подумать об этом, как боль пронзила тело. Юно двумя пальцами сразу вошел в меня. Холодные, скользкие от смазки пальцы вторгались в колечко мышц. Я хотел отстраниться, но Юно держал меня другой рукой снизу, чуть поглаживая живот, и не давал мне освободить свою попку от его жестоких пальцев.  
\- Юно, больно! Мы давно этого не делали.  
\- Потерпи, малыш. – Приговаривал Юно, целуя округлости попки, лаская языком расщелину, поглаживая мой член.  
Он добавил третий палец, разрабатывая дырочку для своего размера. Мне уже было очень хорошо. Так, что слабели коленки.  
\- Юно, не надо резинки. Я хочу почувствовать всего тебя.  
Наконец, по чуть-чуть, он начал входить. Боль, смешанная с мучительным наслаждением, пронзила меня. Я чувствовал себя наполненным. Его член входил в меня все больше, почти до основания. Вот, осторожно, член заскользил на выход, и обратно вглубь. Через несколько таких фрикций, я уже тихо постанывал от нарастающего возбуждения.

После того, как боль поутихла, я уже сам стал неистово насаживаться на член Юно. Его яички бились об мою попку, каждый раз, когда он входил в меня.  
Это словами не описать, не описать той дикости чувств, когда Юно, держа меня за поясницу, вгонял свой член и при этом прижимал меня к себе, с каждым разом все сильнее и сильнее.  
Я яростно подмахивал ему, но он немного придерживал меня, чтобы я себе не навредил.  
Мы занимались любовью не менее получаса. Когда я начал смешивать стоны с криками и пошлыми горловыми звуками, Юно начал ласкать мой член и мошонку, и вскоре я кончил, забрызгивая спермой живот и покрывало. Юно перевернул меня на спину, и продолжал ритмично входить в меня, а я, пребывая в томной неге, разжимал и сжимал мышцы ануса, обхватывая плотнее ствол Юно.  
Какое это удовольствие - ощущать мощный член любимого в своей дырочке, когда ноги закинуты ему на плечи, он держит меня за бедра, мы неистово целуемся, а между поцелуями, он все повторяет, как сильно любит меня…

Он кончил, когда мы страстно целовались.  
Спермы было так много, что она начала течь из моей попки. Он кончал долго, и его горячая сперма просто обжигала стенки моей дырочки. Чувствуя это, я начал с удвоенной энергией целовать, засасывать его губы, язык. Проталкивать свой язык все глубже ему в горло. Да так увлекся и завелся, что неожиданно для себя кончил еще раз.

Обалдевший от таких эмоций, я лежал некоторое время в прострации, восстанавливая дыхание. Юно взял салфетки, вытер мою попку и живот, свой член, и прилег рядом. Мы опять целовались. Нежно и лениво. Юно поглаживал мой еще чувствительный, чуть липкий член. Я судорожно постанывал и наваливался на него.  
Но в двери кто-то поскребся.

\- Хёны, через 5 минут менеджер приедет. Я бы на вашем месте поторопился, и убрал место преступления. – Услышали мы злой голос Ючона из-за двери.  
Неужели нас застали?  
Прислушались. В гостиной кто-то разговаривал. Все равно.Напоследок поцеловались.  
Я начал убирать кровать, Юно поспешил в ванную первым.

Слышу приглушенные голоса. Крики.  
ЮСу скандалят.  
Опять...


	19. Тогда. 2010...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не против СМ артистов. У меня личная неприязнь к руководству агентства.) Если кому неприятно сие ангстовое отступление, извините…

POV Junsu

 

***

 

Ничего в мире не вечно. Так было с ЮнДже, так стало с нами (ЮСу) и группой ДБСК. Я все еще верю. Вера – единственное, что мне осталось на моем личном пепелище.

Быть рядом с ним. Постоянно. Снова. Сгорая изнутри.

Я не ожидал, что так все случиться. Ведь мы судились не с группой, уходили не из неё. Не для того, чтобы создать свою, новую. Мы уходили из компании, чтобы вздохнуть полной грудью. Чтобы уйти от постоянных нападок, подозрений и проверок; убийственного графика и пустого тиражирования нашей популярности. Чтобы не чувствовать себя неполноценными куклами. Они говорили, что мы разрушаем группу. Но, правда в то, что они сами ее разрушили, изнутри, распространяя свой яд сомнения, неуверенности и стыда в наши души.

~~~  
У нас с Ючоном проблемы были не только в этом. Сначала, да, мы испугались, что о нас узнают, как о ЮнДже. Мы все еще стеснялись себя в этих отношениях. Мы не хотели проходить тот ад, который проходили ЮнДже на наших глазах. Мы с Ючоном струсили, решили расстаться на время. Нас тянуло с непреодолимой силой друг к другу, но...

Но еще я хотел обладать им всецело, а он не доверился мне…  
~~~

У нас было много претензии к компании. И деньги там тоже были.  
Мы этого не отрицали. Мы не считали это чем-то постыдным, ведь даже когда игрушка ломается, нужны деньги, чтобы ее починить. Нужно время, чтобы отремонтированные детали заработали с новой силой. Нужен стимул, в элементарной покраске или в новых элементах, чтобы она была интересной. У нас не было ни денег, ни личного времени, ни стимула для дальнейшей работы. Мы разочаровались. Сдались. Выдохлись. Уже давно.  
Мы терпели. Ради фанатов, наших семей, друзей, … компании.  
Чтобы оправдать доверие, которого, в следствии, оказались недостойны.  
Мы выросли. Мы уже не были сыты подачками. Мы достаточно добились, чтобы не терпеть лицемерие. Мы уже достаточно разбирались в сути шоу-бизнеса и его закулисной жизни, чтобы понять, что продают-то нас дорого, но сами для себя мы ничего не стоим. Они сделали все, чтобы убить наше самоуважение, усыпить бдительность, научить нас говорить заученными фразами и верить в их значимость.

Предполагалось, что я займусь сольной деятельностью. У Дже и Ючона были свои проекты. Мы ожидали всего, но то, что нам устроило агентство, как это повлияло на нас, фанатов, Юно и Мина, нас поразило. Постоянный прессинг и ненависть – вот, что мы имели.  
Этот круговорот затягивал все дальше на дно, где нечем дышать, где нечего сказать, где одному не справиться. Только перетерпеть и бороться. Вместе.  
Так нас стало трое.

***

 

2010\. Л.А.

Вчера запись была до поздней ночи, но я встал в 10 часов – довольно рано. Даже не подумаю заходить в номер Ючона и Дже. Они еще спят, определенно. Да и не обязан я им докладывать, не маленький. Они ведь меня на прогулки не приглашают, тем более не отчитываются. Сказав менеджеру, что еду прокатиться, взяв телефон и кошелек, сел в машину и поехал в пригород.  
С Мишель мы договорились встретиться в отеле, в котором мы всегда снимали номер. Оказалось, что я приехал первым. Может она проспала, ведь танцевальная команда тоже вчера задерживалась. Поначалу, я себя стал накручивать, но потом апатично сидел у окна, и смотрел на прохожих. Уже полчаса, как Мишель должна была прийти. Я злился.

В первый наш секс я был настолько пьян, что не помню что было. Когда я спросил об этом, она только смеялась своим сексуальным тихим смехом, да называла меня милым пьяницей. В последующие разы все было менее мило, а более жестко и без бессмысленных разговоров. В общем, это было основное преимущество - не было розовых соплей, которых в моей жизни, за стенами гостиничного номера, было предостаточно.

Вдруг, внизу, я увидел её, и жаркая волна прокатилась по мне, захватив дух. Защекотало в паху. Сердце забилось, и я с беспокойством подумал, - уж не влюбился ли я. Она вышла из красного кабриолета, яркий атласный топик свободного покроя развивался на ней, а джинсовые шортики плотно облегали её подтянутую попку. В руках она держала небольшую сумку, очки и шарф с ярким принтом. Я, в который раз, залюбовался ее фигурой. Все в моем вкусе: небольшая ростом, подтянутая фигура танцовщицы, полные груди, прямая осанка, волосы цвета вороного крыла, чуть ниже плеч, кукольное личико, загорелая кожа. Она чем-то напоминала мне героиню типичного американского фильма – шарф этот, очки, кабриолет, белозубая улыбка…

Когда Шелли скрылась с виду, я пошел в ванную, ополоснул лицо, и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. О чем я вообще думаю, какая героиня фильма, какая любовь… Она приехала в отель и сейчас мы будем трахаться. Поискав в аптечке, взял горсть презервативов, вернулся в комнату и швырнул их на столик возле кровати.  
И тут раздался стук. Я открыл дверь, Мишель стояла, опираясь рукой о косяк. Подмигнула мне, улыбнулась. Я натянуто улыбнулся её озорному виду.  
Посторонился. Шелли прошла мимо, проведя рукой мне по животу. Закрыл дверь и повернулся.

Она критично осмотрела меня с ног до головы, зыркнула в глаза и прошептала:  
\- Малыш, ты в плохом настроении?  
Я стоял, и молча, угрюмо, смотрел на неё. Я ее понял, но что-то соображать и выдавать не хотелось. Я устал от разговоров.  
\- Взбодрись! Мамочка поможет тебе! – Прошептав это, она потянулась ко мне за поцелуем. Прижалась всем телом. Я чувствовал ее напряженные соски, и готов поспорить, она почувствовала мой уже гордо стоявший член.  
Потёршись об меня, как кошечка, Шелли обхватила шею руками, и, запрыгнув на меня, обвила ногами мои бёдра:  
\- Хай, сладенький! - Наши губы слились в поцелуе, и я почувствовал, что на пределе.  
\- Никаких игр, Шелли, только секс. - Поддерживая ладонями попку, я мял её упругие полушария. Дыхание девушки стало тяжелым, и она соскочила с меня, облизнула припухшие губы, и прошла дальше, в комнату.

Я последовал за ней. Войдя в двери, увидел, что Шелли стоит перед окном и рассматривает прохожих, как только что делал я. Подойдя к ней сзади, я задрал топик и положил руки на талию, обвел пальцами пупок с пирсингом, повел руками вниз. Расстегнул пряжку пояса и молнию - шортики упали к ее ногам. Шелли через них переступила и, подцепив пальчиками ноги, отбросила подальше. Медленно, я начал стягивать с неё трусики. Мне открылось прекрасное зрелище: гладкая круглая попка с бабочкой чуть сбоку. Шелли выгнувшись, оперлась локтями на подоконник. Тату и эта призывная поза завели меня еще круче. Но спешить я передумал.

Я просунул руку между расставленных ног и провёл вверх, по гладко выбритым складкам. Пальцы стали влажными. Осторожно введя палец в лоно, другой рукой похлопал по попе. Затем ввел второй.  
Она разогнулась и приклонилась ко мне, потерлась лопатками о мои соски, положила голову на моё плечо. Другой рукой я приласкал ее клитор, то поглаживая, то слегка ударяя кончиком среднего пальца, то с силой нажимая и проводя по сочащимся губкам вглубь, соприкасаясь с пальцами другой руки, в ее бутончике. О, ее первый тихий стон.  
Наконец, она отпрянула и отвела мои руки. Сняла топик через голову, а трусики упали с её колен, и она, переступив через них, подошла ко мне. Я жадно смотрел на её красивое тело. На полные груди с широкими розово-коричневыми ореолами вокруг сосков, набухших и потемневших. Она стянула с меня футболку и прижалась грудями к моему телу, обняв одной рукой торс, другой сжала ягодицу.

Шелли провела языком от ключицы и засосала мой сосок, и я, почувствовал, как кровь бурлит в венах, а член больно упирается в молнию джинсов. Мишель провела рукой по "Киму младшему" и, встав на колени, стала расстёгивать ремень. Стянув с меня штаны вместе с бельем, она достала член и кончиком языка касалась головки. Я напрягся. Она обхватила одной рукой мою ягодицу и удерживала меня на месте. Трудно было удерживать равновесие, а штаны и трусы так и остались спущенными, и путали мне ноги. Мне показалось, что я беззащитен перед ней. Но вот Шелли взяла головку члена в рот, и я забыл о равновесии и глупом положении.  
Она резво двигала головой. Я смотрел сверху на это зрелище, и помогал ей бёдрами. Мне нравилось наблюдать, как яркие, чуть припухшие губки Шелли обхватывали мой член, как она, прикрыв глаза, с наслаждением посасывала и выцеловывала каждую венку на нем. Да, Мишель определенно умела и любила это делать.

Она отпустила мой член и обеими руками обхватила мои ягодицы. От неожиданности, я чуть не упал. Она, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжала поглаживать половинки круговыми движениями, а языком делала по члену вращательные движения. Мишель, то выпускала его изо рта, и он гордо приподнимался перед её глазами, то снова брала член, и заглатывала его почти до основания, а то останавливала движения и позволяла мне самому делать толчки. Так продолжалось довольно долго, я оттягивал конец как можно дольше, но возбуждение моё всё нарастало. Наконец, уже не соображая, что делаю, я взял её лицо в ладони и с силой инстинкта загонял свой член ей в рот всё глубже и глубже. Она уже начала задыхаться от того, что я во всю силу долблю её горлышко и мне пришлось немного смягчить свой натиск и дать ей передышку. Через мгновение начал трахать ее ротик снова. Оргазм все не подходил, пока Шелли нечаянно не мазнула пальцем по моему анусу. Меня потряс мучительно долгий оргазм, и я выплеснул сперму в рот Шелли. Она отняла мои руки, и, взявшись за ствол члена рукой, стала высасывать сперму. Меня трясло, и я еле стоял на ногах. Она всё сосала и сосала, пока наслаждение не превратилось в муку. Я вырвался и без сил упал на кровать, с раздражением сбрасывая ногой джинсы.  
Мои мышцы расслабились, я лёг на спину, прижал Мишель к груди и мы стали целоваться длинным поцелуем.

Вдруг зазвонил телефон на столике, на дисплее высветилось имя человека, голос которого я больше всего не хотел слышать сейчас. Я встал, взял телефон и подошел к окну.  
\- Алло. – Сказал я сухо.  
\- Аллооо! Ты где, ранняя пташка? Мы встали, а тебя уже нет. – Как всегда радостно, чуть кокетливо затрещал Ючон.  
\- Я уехал… покататься. Что-то случилось?  
\- Сам? Ну, ты и бяка!!! Ладно. Возвращайся. Нам нужно быть в студии к 3 часам дня. Там что-то поменялось и нужно переписать партии в "Be my Girl".  
\- Джунсу, иди ко мне. – Прошептала в самое ухо Мишель. Она обняла меня за торс, шаловливыми пальчиками поглаживая уже снова вставший член. Я напрягся.  
На том конце тоже напряглись. Повисло молчание.  
\- Ты не один, Джунсу? – Тихо спросил Ючон.  
\- Скоро приеду, Ючон-и. – Прерывисто выдохнул я, и положил трубку.

Боже, как я его хочу! От его голоса даже член встал. Я горько рассмеялся. Какой я ничтожный! Трахаю шикарную девушку, а кончаю от прикосновения к дырке, так как сразу вспоминаю Ючона. Еще, неизвестно, сколько бы приходил в себя после оргазма, но услышав голос Ючона, у меня уже стоит колом.  
\- Fuck!!  
Шелли все еще поглаживала мой стояк. Я и забыл, что она осталась неудовлетворенной. Неловко.  
\- Мне нужно идти. Может, мы примем душ вместе и по-быстрому… - Я состроил виноватую моську и провел пальцем по ореолу ее соска.  
\- ОК. – Мишель слегка нахмурилась, но быстро схватила меня за руку и потащила в ванную.

Мы зашли в душ, я включил воду, притянул Шелли к себе, и начал целовать ее, засасывая то одну губу, то другую. Ловя себя на мысли, что целуюсь, как Ючон. Я мечтал забыться, вычеркнуть его из своей головы и не думать, понял ли он, что я не один, страдает ли он или ему все равно. Сильно зажмурившись, чтобы глупые слезы не стояли в глазах и улеглись эмоции, я зарылся лицом в волосы Шелли, пахнувшие солнцем…. Мишель же держала рукой головку моего члена и поглаживала ее. Я водил руками по её телу, массируя гелем мягкую кожу, понемногу переходя на общую с ней возбуждающую волну. Ополоснув нас душевой насадкой, выключил воду.

Потом повернул ее лицом к стене, приподнял попку, развёл губки и вонзил одним ударом член в её розовую пещерку. Она вскрикнула и застонала, подвинув попу, чтобы член вошёл глубже. Я схватил её бёдра и удерживал так, пока возбуждение не улеглось немного. Её голова, повёрнутая на бок, приоткрытый рот, тяжёлое дыхание, расплющенные под тяжестью тела о стену груди – меня круто заводили. Я стал гладить её талию и спину, левой рукой продолжая удерживать её за живот. Потом, когда она стала нетерпеливо ёрзать, немного отодвинулся, вынул член из влагалища и снова осторожно ввёл его. Она сжала мышцы своего лона и слегка повела бедрами. Делала так несколько раз. Это было прекрасно, и очень расслабляло. Я брал ее жестко с частыми толчками, а потом приостанавливался, и начинал медленно и нежно водить членом. Шелли громко постанывала. Она уже сама стала насаживаться на мой член с такой силой, что мне показалось вот-вот, и я её проткну насквозь.

Я вынул член и повернул ее к себе лицом, приподнял за бедра и член погрузился в горячее мягкое тело. Просунув руки под её ягодицы, я удобнее подхватил ее. Она обняла меня, и я впился поцелуем ей в шею. Я стал мягко толкаться бёдрами в ее киску. Напряжение нарастало. Шелли вцепилась ногтями мне в спину, засосала шею, потом укусила за плечо, и закричала. Вдруг расслабилась, судороги прошли по её телу. Одна. Другая. Я продолжал толчки. Надо сделать ей приятно, чтобы не возмущалась, что оставляю ее так скоро. Я смотрел в ее подернутые пеленой желания глаза и наслаждался ее безумством.  
Дальше мне стало не до наблюдений... Сперма хлынула в неё, она содрогнулась и закричала. Я толкался и толкался, мне хотелось продолжить её оргазм как можно дольше.

Я не мог удержать ее на бедрах, опустил ноги на пол и повернул к стене, снова вошёл в неё. Я мял и тискал её ягодицы, вылизывал позвонки на шее, при этом толкаясь в подставленную норку. Мишель мычала что-то нечленораздельное в такт моим толчкам. Её сотрясал оргазм за оргазмом.  
Я же, не мог успокоиться, и мой член сновал в неё туда и обратно, хаотичными движениями, иногда выскальзывая. Мишель стонала, кричала и отодвигалась, но мой член продолжал таранить ее. Я кайфовал, смотря, как волны оргазма захватывали ее, она мотала головой, ее руки судорожно скользили по кафелю. Отстранился и наблюдал как мой член таранит её бутончик.  
Наконец Шелли повернула ко мне свое потрясенное, заплаканное лицо, и простонала:  
\- Если хочешь, можешь вставить мне в зад. Я знаю, ты хочешь.  
Я резко отстранился и отошел на шаг. Смотрел на нее угрюмо, поджав губы. Член все еще стоял на 12 часов…  
\- Нет! Ты слишком много говоришь.  
Эта девка догадлива. Раздражает. Переходит грань ей дозволенного.

Я увидел ошарашенный взгляд Мишель, в котором промелькнул испуг, когда она покосилась на мой член. Девочка испугалась, что мой зверь будет ее буравить бесконечно?  
\- Не бойся. Сделай это, как раньше. – Проговорив это на корейском, я провел рукой пару раз по члену. Если так проницательна, пусть додумается сама, чего я хочу.  
Она отпустилась на колени, и с соблазнительной улыбочкой (но испугом в глазах), притянула мои бёдра к себе. Я стал водить головкой члена по ее губах, по чуть-чуть проникая в рот, не давая ей контролировать движения. Мой член налился, ей приходилось шире, чем в прошлый раз, раскрывать рот, чтобы заглатывать его. Шелли отодвинулась немного, взяла в ладонь поджавшиеся яички, и начала методично их, то ласкать кончиками пальцев, то довольно ощутимо растирать. Потом взяла их в рот, засасывая нежную кожицу. Её руки скользили, всё ускоряясь, и я кончил ей на лицо и грудь. Шелли открыла рот и выжала последнюю каплю, спермы себе на язык, пошло причмокивая. Я стоял, привалившись к стене, тяжело дыша. Мишель все еще слизывала капли спермы на моем члене, потом собрала пальцем сперму со щеки и уголка рта и облизала его.  
\- Сладенький. – Протянула она, облизываясь, и поднимаясь на ноги.  
Я скривился – опять пошлятина на грани с милашностью. Еще бы сказала, что я милый ангелок, после того как я ее жестко поимел.

Молча, я снова ополоснул нас, вытер её полотенцем и отнёс в постель. Надо быть галантным с леди, я же все-таки айдол. ;)

Проведя ладонью по бедру Шелли, я направился в ванную. По пути заметил на столике забытые презервативы, обернулся и посмотрел на Шелли. Она махнула рукой.  
\- Не волнуйся, я на таблетках.  
В ванне нашел запакованную зубную щетку, пасту, антибактериальный крем. Приведя себя в порядок, смазав царапины, где смог достать, вышел, и начал собирать вещи с пола, по ходу одеваясь. Да, конечно, вещам прежний вид не вернуть. Мишель спала, как убитая, не просыпаясь, даже, когда я нечаянно зацепил ее сумку, и та упала на пол. С нее выпала косметичка. Сомневаясь, я все-таки расстегнул ее, пошарил и нашел тональный крем. Подошел к зеркалу и попытался замазать засос на шее и след от зубов на ключице. Кое-как мне это удалось, но в такую жару, не факт, что пока доеду, что-нибудь останется.  
Сложил все обратно. Забрав свои ключи и кошелек, я снова посмотрел на Шелли. Пусть поспит, умаялась девочка.  
\- Bye-bye ~~~. – Пропел. Торопясь, вышел из номера.

Хоть и снял напряжение, я был в препоганом настроении. Не уверен, хочу ли я продолжить нашу с ней связь.

Чтоб ты знала Шелли, я не буду брать твой зад, только, чтобы завестись и кончить.  
Потому что он, определенно, не тот, который я хочу...


	20. Сейчас. Часть 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нашла вдохновение в Tablo - Fevers End (в который раз вдохновляет меня)   
> и дебютный альбом AKMU – PLAY (нежный и милый ;)) )

Лукас Монро был воплощением утонченности. Он излучал уверенность и обаяние. Улыбка была теплой и, можно сказать, искренней, а манеры отполированы, как мраморная колонна. На дизайнерском костюме и крахмальной рубашке не было ни единой складочки (в такую-то жару!).  
Познакомившись с присутствующими, адвокат настоял, чтобы его называли Люк.  
– Мистер Даг очень беспокоился о вас, Джунсу. Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы вся процедура прошла менее болезненной для обеих сторон. – Заверил Люк. – А это Ючон, верно?  
Ючон не ответил, лишь кивнул. Он придвинулся поближе к Джунсу и скрестил руки на груди. Лицо словно окаменело. Слишком этот Люк был идеальным, в стиле Джунсу. От ревности противно засосало под ложечкой.  
– Спасибо за то, что взялись за дело и так быстро добрались сюда, – вежливо вставил Джунсу.  
Он уже сходил в уборную и умылся, но чувствовал себя грязным. Очень хотелось в теплую ванную и покушать.

Адвокат поговорил с Джунсу, затем с Ником. Он внимательно слушал, одновременно делая заметки. После он долго разговаривал с заключенной в камеру Питерс.  
Потом снова разговаривал наедине с Джунсу в отдельной комнате.  
Выслушав его мысли и соображения, адвокат согласился, что Джунсу лучше сотрудничать с ФБР. Он уверил, что свяжется с посольством и сделает все возможное, чтобы информация о случившемся не попала в прессу.  
\- Возможно, вам придется остаться на островах дольше, чем вы планировали…  
\- Не знаю… – Нерешительно пробормотал Джунсу. – Я подумывал разобраться скорее и убраться из этого кошмара. Но если все это затянется, как мне продолжать деятельность в Корее? У меня там вскоре намечаются репетиции мюзикла…  
\- Понимаю, - сочувственно кивнул Лукас, касаясь его руки. – Я уверяю Вас, мы постараемся разобраться с этим как можно быстрее. Виновные получат по заслугам.

Ючон стоял у окошка, наблюдая за беседующими в комнате. Джунсу говорил, не поднимая головы, должно быть, припоминая события дня. Лукас что-то писал в блокноте, время от времени участливо поглядывая на Джунсу, похлопывал того по руке.  
– Адвокаты, – с легким презрением пробормотал Ючон. Отвернулся.  
Подошел к Денни и спросил, возможно, ли заказать какую-нибудь еду. Его силы, после всех событий, казалось, были на исходе. Он чувствовал себя разбитым, но держал лицо перед Джунсу. Можно только представить, как тогда сейчас Джунсу.

Через некоторое время все вернулись в кабинет. Лукас готовил документы на подписание. Остальные обсуждали предполагаемое развитие событий.  
Беседу прервало появление пиццы, заказанной Денни. Джунсу с трудом впихнул в себя только один ломтик. Странно, раньше он очень хотел есть, а теперь не мог. Накатила апатия. Хотелось поскорее остаться одному, отоспаться, проснуться завтра и забыть эту трагикомедию наяву, как страшный сон.  
Денни и Ючон доедали остальное, продолжая обсуждать Локи.

Но Джунсу почти их не слышал, потому что, вдруг, сосредоточил свое внимание на Ючоне, будто вспомнил, что тот здесь, с ним. Он примчался на остров и помог Джунсу в этой дурацкой ситуации. Если бы не он, страшно подумать, чтобы случилось. Либо его неопознанное, обглоданное тело нашли бы в лесу, либо пресса всего мира опустила бы его без суда и следствия, что, по сути, для него равнозначно.  
Теперь он чувствовал вину, что психанул, и уперся, убежал на край света от Ючона. Он даже с днем рождения его не поздравил. Такой мстительный укол был просто подлым. Это же была не первая и не последняя подначка ЮМинов, а он так отреагировал. Почему?

Возможно, он завидовал ЮнДже. Он понял, что для ЮнДже – это начало, а для ЮСу все закончено окончательно. Нет пути назад. Они с Ючоном слишком отличаются от тех позитивных, романтичных, полных надежды ЮСу, что когда-то дали клятву быть вместе всегда. Все это время у Су была дружба и надежда, а с некоторых пор осталась только "призрачная" дружба с подколками, издевками, нравоучениями, и никакого доверия и откровенности.  
Свадьба ЮнДже стала последним упавшим столбом уверенности и веры Джунсу.  
Он хотел наказать неуступчивого, язвительного, холодного Ючона, и доказать себе наивному оптимисту, что он может и должен жить впредь без веры.

Ючон прикончил бутылку безалкогольного пива и взял бутылку воды. Джунсу во все глаза смотрел, как он, облокотившись на стол, внимательно слушал предположения Денни касательно расследования дела. До чего же у него красивый профиль! А уж улыбка…  
О Господи, он, кажется, понял, что происходит! Куда подевался Мин, когда он нужен позарез? Мин мог бы пристрелить его на месте, облизывающегося на Ючона. Но его здесь нет. Джунсу тем временем попал в беду. В большую беду.  
Он становится ФПЮ, Фанатом Пака Ючона!  
Надежда, та надежда, от которой он убежал, бросив в Сеуле, вдруг вернулась, начала теплится, возрождаясь в груди.

Интересно, как он целуется сейчас? Что-то изменилось в его привычках в постели? Как бы Джунсу хотел навязать ему свои "привычки"! Что чувствуют те женщины, с которыми он проводит время, когда он прикасается к ним,… обнимает,… целует?..

– Джунсу, ты готов?  
Джунсу вздрогнул и растерянно вскинулся:  
– Готов? К чему?  
– Идти, разумеется.  
– Да, конечно, – улыбнулся Джунсу. И тут же отвернулся от Ючона к другим присутствующим в кабинете. – Я очень ценю вашу помощь, Денни, Ник, Лукас. Спасибо большое.  
Обменявшись контактами и распрощавшись, трое вышли на улицу. Лукас попрощался с ними у выхода и пошел к своей машине, снова говоря по телефону, договариваясь с новым клиентом. Вот, неутомимый!

***

 

По пути в отель Джунсу молчал. Он просто откинулся на сидении и пялился в окно, ничего не видя. Ючон несколько раз спрашивал, не плохо ли ему.  
– Я в порядке. – Коротко отвечал он.  
Но, ни о каком порядке не могло быть и речи. Джунсу пребывал в ужасном смятении. Он только и способен думать, что о Ючоне! Нужно вернуться на прежний курс. И больше никаких безумных мыслей! И никаких фантазий насчет секса с этим человеком! У него и так проблем хватает.  
"Не повторяй своих ошибок", – предостерегал он себя.  
Но чем сильнее он боялся собственной одержимости, тем больше думал о нем.

Йога! Вот что ему необходимо. Приехав в отель, он наскоро примет душ, наденет чистые вещи и сядет посреди кровати в позу лотоса. Начнет глубоко дышать, и мысли прояснятся. И Ючон не вторгнется в эти самые мысли. Он должен стать сам себе хозяином и забыть обо всех этих глупостях! А может попробовать….  
Нет!!! Даже не думай об этом!  
Тогда зачем Ючон приехал? Какая у него цель? Уж точно не с извинениями. Чтобы великий тролль опустился к извинениям…. Ха, и еще раз ха!

– Да что с тобой стряслось? – Не выдержал, наконец, Ючон, что искоса поглядывал на Су все время, пока тот вел сам с собой мысленный, уничтожающий диалог.  
– Почему ты считаешь, что со мной что-то стряслось?  
– Ты готов убить меня взглядом, солнышко, – нервно рассмеялся он, и серьезно добавил, - Извини меня за все, что было на свадьбе. Я приехал, чтобы сказать тебе это, и еще поговорить…  
Закончить он не смог. Вдруг перехватило дыхание и запершило в горле. И машина, явно не место для того, что он хотел сказать.  
Джунсу посмотрел на него удивленно, даже как-то прифигел, быстро отвернулся к окну. Он зло прошипел что-то неразборчивое, Ючон смог услышать только отдельные фразы "читать мысли", "чертов телепат", "и как теперь быть", "я попал"….  
Ючон подумал, что Джунсу, видать, сильно треснули, надо завтра отвезти его на осмотр. Он решил оставить того в покое, и до самого отеля они ехали молча.

Возле отеля, немного кряхтя, Су вылез из машины, подхватил рюкзак и сумку с вещами, собранными для него Ючоном на Кауаи, и пошел в фойе. Ючон снял двухместный номер, и они, молча, поднялись на лифте на третий этаж. Прошли в свой номер.  
Ючон вызвался заказать еду и позвонить в пансионат.

Джунсу схватил шорты и майку, и направился в ванную, где принял душ и вымыл голову. К этому времени он успел немного прийти в себя, и такой путаницы в мыслях больше не было. Он решил для себя – пусть все идет, как идет.  
Он даже нашел в себе силы улыбнуться Ючону, когда вышел из ванны в одних шортах. Ючон сидел на краешке своей кровати, напрягшись, увидев Су. Не зная, куда отвести глаза, он поглядывал на полуголого Джунсу. В комнате повисла неловкость.  
\- Ты весь в синяках. Я пойду к администратору попрошу какие-то лекарства. – Вскочил, вдруг, причитая Ючон.  
\- Не надо. Я в своем рюкзаке нашел гель от ушибов и уже воспользовался. Намажешь мне спину, там я не достану.  
\- Ко-конечно.

Тот взял гель и осторожно стал втирать в уже чуть посиневшие и красные места.  
Джунсу чувствовал прикосновения дрожащих пальцев к коже. Там, где эти пальцы нежно касались, трепещущее тепло опаляло кожу. Это так расслабляло и заводило. Джунсу готов был мурчать. Ючон "решил" намазать всю спину, чтобы разогреть мышцы, и больше втирать в покраснения. Он проводил руками от лопаток к пояснице, и по бокам вверх, к плечам и шее, и вниз по выступающим косточкам позвоночника к ямочкам на пояснице. Дыхание Ючона участилось и ласкало кожу плеча и шеи. Это заводило! Это было так неправильно... Так хорошо!

Ючон придвинулся ближе. Сладкий запах Су, не смог перебить даже острый травяной запах геля. Этот запах Су, - как давний, забитый в подкорку код чего-то родного, теплого, будоражил и без того распаленное воображение Ючона, - заводил его всё круче, заставлял кровь еще яростнее бурлить в венах. Слишком давно они были наедине. Одни, без свидетелей.  
Он провел пальцами по пояснице вперед, обнимая Джунсу, прижимаясь, проводя ладонями по напряженному прессу, обводя указательными пальцами пупок. Джунсу затаил дыхание, плавясь под этими поглаживаниями.  
\- Я так переживал за тебя. Думал, умру, не зная, где ты. Я так скучал, Су. – Пошептал Ючон севшим голосом, целуя коротко Джунсу в плечо. Прижался ближе и поцеловал в скулу, зарылся носом в волосы, судорожно выдохнул.

\- Ючон, не надо.  
\- Не Чонни, а Ючон? Ты все еще сердишься.  
\- Нет. Не сержусь. Но давай оставим это до завтра. Поговорим завтра. Я так устал. И ты выглядишь очень уставшим.  
\- Да, нам нужно поговорить, - спохватился Чон, - Хорошо. Завтра. Тогда я пойду в душ. Откроешь дверь, когда заказ принесут?  
\- Угу.

Забрав заказ, Джунсу поискал в интернете расписание рейсов на Кауаи. Есть совершенно не хотелось – сказывался стресс. Джунсу только выпил чай и съел один блинчик с джемом.  
Ючон был в ванной уже довольно долго. Су решил лечь спать.

Снимая с кровати покрывало, Джунсу вдруг подумал, что Ючону, видно, есть, чем заняться в ванной, судя по тому, что так однозначно упиралось ему в задницу во время "лечения" ушибов. Он, довольный собой, улыбнувшись лукавой мыслишке, залез под одеяло.


	21. Тогда. 2010.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жестоко. Но так получилось...

Джунсу потерялся в своих мыслях и ощущениях. Он не знал, как ему быть, как поступить, с кем посоветоваться…  
Он мог бы с Дже, но тот скажет, что Джунсу – упертый идиот. Дже скажет, чтобы Джунсу не упрямился и сошелся с Ючоном. Разве он не может уступить? Почему он так упрямится? Но хён не понимает. Он не знает всей ситуации.  
В ЮнДже отношениях всегда был активом Юно, и Дже все устраивало. Но Джунсу был уверен, что даже, если бы Дже попросил у Юно побыть активом хоть раз, тот бы согласился. Он бы доверился любимому.  
Ючон же даже рассматривать такой вариант не хотел. Он рассмеялся, сказал, что это не по-мужски, что он так себя не позиционирует, что даже мысли об этом не допускает.  
Можно подумать Джунсу не мужчина…

Он постоянно задавал себе вопросы: Почему тогда уступил? Неужели его делает пассивом, только то, что он первым отдался, уступил человеку, которого любит, которому настолько доверяет?  
Он ведь не чувствует так. Он хотел обладать Ючоном, так же как и тот им. Просто кому-то нужно быть первым.  
А его условие - это не эгоизм, как говорит Ючон, и не упрямство, как говорит Дже. Он просто хочет любить, отдаваться, и обладать. Он хочет доверия, искренности и равноправия.  
Что вначале было проверкой чувств, оказалось принципиальным вопросом.

Джунсу был уверен, что Ючон мог бы отдаться ему. Он ведь чувственный, ранимый (мастерски скрывает это), открыт для всего нового, пошловат, любопытен. Столь сильное мужское начало, чтобы отказывать, не в его природе. И он не ханжа! Боится?  
Они могли бы хоть попытаться – этого Джунсу, вполне, хватило бы. Он бы понял, что Ючон для него готов на все. А потом, для Джунсу, было бы не важно, что он был бы снизу. Он готов был уступить.  
Но Ючон не понял его чувств, не услышал…. Не доверился…. Он его просто не любит – так он подумал.

Может Джунсу преувеличивает? Может он был слишком резок, капризен? Может он сам не понял Ючона?…  
Но сейчас Джунсу решил действовать открыто и напролом. Рядом уже нет ищеек компании, они втроем, предоставлены сами себе. Но Ючон не остается с ним наедине, с ними всегда Дже. Ючон, теперь, когда всё возможно, избегает его.

Су видит, что Ючон ревнует и бесится.  
После того случая, со звонком в отель, когда Су приехал в студию он осмотрел его пристально, видя, несомненно, все оставленные метки. После этого Джунсу стал для него пустым местом. Часа на два - дольше на него сердиться Ючон не умел. Никогда.  
Но он стал язвительным, недовольным, срывался на Дже на записи, цепляясь к его произношению. Джунсу он не трогал, боясь, выдать свои чувства.

Джунсу надоели эти игры в кошки-мышки. Он поговорит с Ючоном. Он скажет прямо, что его волнует, прижмёт Ючона, и они раз и навсегда решат, в каких отношениях им быть. Эта недосказанность убивает, сжигает изнутри. Так дальше не должно продолжаться.

***

 

Почему номер открыт? Рука потянулась к ручке двери, беззвучно открывая ее. Проскочила мысль, что ДжеЧоны упились до невменяемого состояния, и не закрыли дверь. Придурки!  
Разочарование охватило Су, ведь он морально готовился, придумал целую речь, а Ючон пьян.  
Однако он увидел клин приглушенного света из комнаты в небольшой коридор, видимо от ночника, и услышал какой-то звук. Может не все так плохо?  
Только Джунсу собрался громогласно поприветствовать пьяниц, чтобы напугать, как услышал однозначные стоны.  
Боже, неужели эти двое не просто друзья!?! Трахаются за его спиной!!  
На негнущихся ногах Джунсу поплелся по коридорчику вглубь комнаты.

Он готовился ко всему, но то, что увидел, раскололо сердце на части, забрало воздух из легких, стерло все мысли из головы, выбило почву из-под ног. Джунсу стало плохо. И он не мог ни дышать, ни шевелиться, чтобы убраться отсюда.

Ючон, с закрытыми глазами, сидел на диване, лицом к Джунсу. Он откинул голову на спинку, развалившись. Он постоянно облизывал губы, его сексуальный кадык дергался при каждом сглатывании слюны. Весь его вид, поза, стоны показывали, как ему сейчас хорошо.  
"Неужели я тоже выглядел так пошло и неудовлетворенно?" - Подумал тупо Су.

Она сидела на корточках между широко расставленных ног Ючона. Из одежды, если это можно так назвать, на ней были только стринги, не скрывающие ни шикарные полушария, ни сексапильной тату бабочки. Ючон был одет лишь в домашние штаны, расстегнутые, приспущенные. Его волосы мокрые, наверное, только вышел из ванной. Увидеть то, что она делала, мешала спина и шелковые пряди волос, но звуки и ее движения, давали не мало простора для мазохистского (в данной ситуации) воображения Джунсу.

Она полизывала, и, судя по звуку, засасывала головку и выпускала с причмоком, забавляясь, а теперь принялась облизывать основание члена, так как подалась вперед и опустила голову ниже. Чон застонал.  
Не обращая внимания ни на его стоны, ни на то, с какой силой его жадные руки сжимали ее плечи, прося вобрать глубже, а потом нежно поглаживали голову, перебирая прядки волос, в благодарность за подчинение, - она вбирала член до основания, выпускала, облизывала.  
Она чуть сместилась в сторону, опуская затекшую ногу на колено, как бы смеясь над Джунсу – теперь ему было все прекрасно видно.  
Она вбирала член полностью, что-то мурлыкая, доводя Ючона до всхлипов, выпускала, прихватывала зубками его мошонку и промежность, зарывшись лицом в горячую влажную растительность.

Затем она чуть приподняла голову и очень медленно прошлась языком по его члену от основания до пурпурной головки, обводя венки.  
– О Господи! – вскрикнул он и открыл глаза.  
Ючон смотрел прямо на Джунсу затуманенными глазами. В очах его была страстная темнота вперемешку с похотливой жаждой. Су понимал, что Чон сейчас его не видит. Джунсу никогда не замечал такого взгляда у Ючона, когда они занимались любовью. Да Ючон и не давал ему делать минет. Он сам всегда все контролировал. Либо он считал Су непорочным, и невежественным, либо просто использовал его, как свою игрушку, не нуждаясь в ответных действиях, питал лишь свои изощренные фантазии и порывы.

Джунсу почувствовал всепоглощающую боль и грусть. Он был лишь заменителем, вынужденным довольством в клетке, а теперь, на воле, он ему не нужен, ведь везде множество сладостей. Вот почему он ему не отдался – он натурал. Удовлетворил свои порывы и был таков.

Шелли сунула его член себе в рот и принялась сосать его еще жестче, водя тесно сжатыми губами вверх-вниз и все вверх и вниз, пока бедра Ючона не выгнулись под ней. О да, она любила контролировать! Она просунула руки ему под ягодицы, сжимая, и продолжала посасывать его, пока он не кончил, не отводя взгляда от Джунсу, выкрикивая:  
\- Джунсууу!!! Аххх...

Джунсу было больно и неловко на это смотреть. Он весь леденел изнутри, полыхая огнем снаружи. Казалось, он сейчас взорвется или рассыплется осколками льда.

Как он смеет, марать своим лицемерным ртом его имя! Он издевается, кончая в рот этой шлюхи с его именем на устах!?!

Похоже, Шелли совсем не удивилась присутствию Су в комнате. Дрянь!  
Она просто повернулась к Джунсу, спрашивая:  
\- Присоединишься?  
\- Пошла нахер, сука! – Прошипел Су.  
\- Я бы с радостью, но один гомик, по-видимому, мне сегодняшний трах испортил! Может, передумаешь, трахаешь ты лучше Ючона, жаль пропадает такой талант.  
Глаза Ючона начали проясняться от послеоргазменной неги, и заполнятся пониманием и тихим ужасом. Он понял, что Джунсу реален, а не плод его изголодавшегося по Су воображения.  
\- Су, это ты? Так это она, та девушка? Су, я не знал. Я не хотел. – Он вскочил, поправляя штаны, подошел шатаясь, чуть не плача. Он хотел притронуться к руке Джунсу.  
\- Не трогай меня! – Выдохнув Су, зажмурился, и чуть спокойнее добавил, - лучше не трогай, Ючон.  
\- Прости меня! Боже, я не знаю, что еще я могу сказать. Прости, Джунсу!  
Шелли спокойно одевалась возле дивана, ухмыляясь чудной сцене.  
Джунсу, чтобы отвлечься от Ючона, зло наблюдал за ней. Она все подстроила. Она захотела поиметь их тела и мозги - она это сделала. Она трахнула их обоих, во всех смыслах. Дрянь!  
Он заметил открытый ноутбук, стоящий на диване, точнее, его темный экран. Они с Ючоном отражались в нем.  
Он начал хохотать, с хрипами, заливаясь.

Ючону этот смех леденил кровь. Такого смеха он никогда не слышал. Этот жуткий хохот и оскал Су после, просто убивал Ючона. Убивал его уверенность во все еще невинном, мягком Джунсу.  
Он не знал, что делать. Ючон даже злиться не мог, так как Су.  
Было очень стыдно! Стыдно и пусто…  
Паника...

\- Ты видела меня. – Констатировал Джунсу, успокоившись, прожигая взглядом Шелли.  
\- Да. Ха-ха! Надеялась, что ты присоединишься. Подумала, может это твоя фантазия – трахнуть меня, пока я отсасываю ему. Твоему мемберу, другу. Хотя, давно наблюдая за вами, я поняла, что вы не просто друзья. Но вы и не пара. Упрямые, идиоты! Это было забавно! – Засмеялась, довольно, девушка, застегивая боковую молнию платья. – Скорее ты хочешь трахнуть его.  
\- Заткнись! – Заорал Ючон, в момент закипая.  
\- Ха-ха!! – Откровенно забавлялась эта шлюшка, - Поверь, Микки, трахает он отменно, получше тебя будет. Ха-ха!! А уж с твоей блядской натурой, чувствительностью, тебе точно бы понравилось!!  
\- Пошла отсюда, пока можешь своим ходом, шлюха! – Взбеленился Ючон.

Су просто стоял, прислонившись к стене, опустив голову, апатично глядя в пустоту. В никуда. Поражаясь такому исходу.  
Сирена в голове молчала, и не думая выть. Пустота.

\- Уже ухожу. – Пропела Мишель. - А вы, мальчики, все же попробуйте. Шиа, ты сволочь, такой отсос даром пропал! Но я его подготовила для тебя. Он весь расслаблен. Так что дерзай! Как говорят корейцы, хвайтин!!  
\- Да, блядь, что ж такое! Хватит изображать из себя! Выметайся! – Заорал, резко, Су, хватая под локоть и волоча в коридор, к выходу, свою, так сказать, "бывшую подругу по интересам".

Возвращаться не хотелось, но надо. Он шел в комнату, как на казнь. Ючон, понуро, сидел у стены, на том месте, где до этого стоял Су. Плечи приподняты, голова опущена, чуть длинные волосы скрывают лицо, но слезы капают на светлые штаны, расплываясь мокрыми пятнами.  
\- Хоть кто-то оценил мои таланты. – Не удержавшись, ляпнул Су. Истерично хохотнул. Но на смех перевести не удалось, да и куда уж тут…. Слишком нелепо. Жестоко.  
Ючон начал всхлипывать, глотая рвущиеся рыдания.  
\- Ючон, перестань.  
\- Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости меня. Прости!  
\- За что? Ты ничего не сделал. Просто тебе нравится секс с девушками больше. Признай. Я это увидел. Я понимаю теперь. Это отличается от секса с мужчиной. Мне ли не знать. Да! Это подходит, как тебе кажется, для тебя больше. Ты не хочешь отдаваться всецело, не хочешь быть слабым рядом со мной, открыться мне, довериться. Не на таком уровне. Ведь мы оба мужчины, и я младше, и как ты думаешь, я слабее. У меня не тот образ. Ха-ха. Я понимаю, Ючон.

\- Но я хочу быть с тобой! Я люблю тебя, Су. – Тихо промолвил Ючон, поднимая заплаканное лицо и смотря доверчиво в глаза Джунсу.  
Он выглядел так растеряно, жалко и трогательно, как маленький мальчик, которому сказали, что Санта Клауса не существует. Хотелось к нему прикоснуться, утешить, обнять. Но Джунсу пока не мог. Пока.

Пока все клочки мыслей, осколки души и куски сердца не соберет вместе. Пока снова не сможет нацепить свою обычную пофигистическую маску и фальшивую непосредственность.  
\- Мы будем вместе. И я тоже люблю тебя, Ючон. Но твоя любовь ко мне, и моя к тебе, они чуточку разные. Я не хочу быть временным заменителем, Ючон.

Он повернулся и тихо вышел, и только Бог знал, чего ему стоило это спокойствие. Он хотел рвать и метать, или плакать, как Ючон, но в силу своего характера, закаленной выдержки, не умения легко выражать эмоции, не мог.

В номере слышались всхлипы и звук разбивающегося стекла, но Джунсу не слышал ничего, только глухие стуки сердца в голове, что отдавали болью во всем теле, и звон разбитой веры в груди.


	22. Сейчас. Часть 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дописывала и редактировала под первые фанкамы Джунсу из японского тура. Я в бреду и неадеквате!! Особое DANKE фанкаму No reason! ХД
> 
> В полном а*уе из-за его: «С 2010 года геи совсем не проблема»… о__О  
> Ты о чем, солнце мое?

Проснулся Ючон на рассвете, в кровати Су и в его объятиях, причем из одежды на нем были лишь черные короткие шорты, которые он взял, на всякий случай, чтобы было в чем спать. Ючон не помнил, как он оказался здесь. Он попытался выбраться из-под Су, чем разбудил парня.  
\- Ты куда? – Прохрипел Джунсу, тыкаясь носом в его шею.  
\- К себе.  
\- Да, спи, рано еще. - И рукой прижал к кровати.  
Ничего себе семейная беседа! Постарался выбраться, однако попытка провалилась с позором. Ючон подтянул одеяло почти до носа, лихорадочно соображая, как он оказался в кровати Джунсу.

Немного подождал, собираясь с мыслями перед следующим вопросом.  
\- Су, а как я тут оказался?  
\- Донёс.  
\- А-а! - Задумчиво уставился на противоположную стену. - А зачем?  
\- Тебе снился кошмар. Ты кричал во сне, и так вспотел, что майка и все простыни были влажными. Я боялся, что ты простудишься.  
\- О-о! – Красноречиво изрек Ючон.  
Он смутно вспомнил, как Джунсу разбудил его. Осторожные, но крепкие объятия его рук…  
Что ему снилось, он вспомнить не мог, но паника и липкое ощущение беспомощности еще теплились в сознании. Он боялся потерять Джунсу – это единственное ощущение, которое он запомнил после сна.

Сзади Джунсу потерся о спину и ягодицы Ючона, удобнее устраиваясь. Он касался его, казалось всем тело, не упуская ни единого местечка, чтобы не прикоснуться, не проникнуть своим теплом под кожу. Ючон рвано выдохнул. Это шевеление никак не давало сосредоточиться на мучившем его сне. Все о чем он мог думать – член Су, что давил аккурат в ложбинку между ягодиц Ючона. Он не был эрегированным, но от того менее ощутимым не был, и волновал Ючона не меньше. Он шумно выдохнул, и сглотнул слюну, что начала обильно выделяться. Сердце бешено колотилось, кажется, отдавая даже в живот, под крепкие пальцы Джунсу, которые подло прошлись по прессу, притягивая ближе.  
У Микки член встал колом, внутри все трепетало и млело. Очень хотелось потереться попой о Джунсу, чтобы его член приник глубже в ложбинку, ближе к дырочке.  
О, что у него за мысли такие!  
Ючон ощущал себя шлюховато, но ему не было стыдно.

Он хотел Джунсу.  
Хотелось повернуться, сорвать эти ненужные одежды с себя и Джунсу и насадиться на его, такой желанный, член. Или хоть бы Джунсу приласкал его дырочку своими офигенными пальцами. Может что-то бы перепало и его члену от сладкого плена капризных губ Ангела. Его бедный член так истомился в этих дурацких и таких тесных шортах! Он был бы даже согласен на простой дрочь. Его малыша так давно не ласкали. Он хотел лишь эти руки, эти чувственные пальцы на гладкой коже своего члена. Млеть, гореть, взрываться….  
Боже, он его сто лет не целовал! Хоть бы простой поцелуй… т_т  
Эти губы такие сладкие, вкусные. Есть, правда, небольшая ссадина, но он бы ее пожалел поцелуями, излечил слюной, приласкал языком…

\- Ючон, хватит ерзать. – Пробубнил Су.  
Ючон сообразил, что трется попой о Джунсу.

Этот бессердечный, безжалостный провокатор! Он его довел до такого состояния! Затащил в постель и хладнокровно, немыслимым образом соблазнил!  
О Боже, он уже бредит!

Ючон кое-что нащупал своей проблемной попкой. Но это останется лишь между ним и его мнимым самодовольством. Ведь Су уже давно дрых.

Он залился румянцем, но не более. Стыдно ему не было. Он все предрассудки и свою гордыню засунул куда подальше. Уже давно.  
Он хотел Джунсу и точка! Он хотел быть с ним и неважно как. Он хотел давать и отдаваться.

***

 

Ближе к обеду они проснулись. Но им совершенно некогда было разговаривать по душам, хотя Ючон настраивал себя на это уже несколько дней, а грубо говоря, как бы это глупо не звучало, то и несколько лет.  
Они с Джунсу добрались без происшествий на Кауаи, забрали машину с ремонта, искупались в океане и пообщались с Дже.  
Он разговаривал с ними очень осторожно и даже с опаской. Непонятно... Почему?  
Очень удивлялся, как Ючон узнал о местонахождении Су, очень переживал за здоровье Джунсу и его проблемы с Локи, и очень ругался, пыхтел на власти, хотел приехать разбираться. ЮСу его еле отговорили, давая задание следить за информацией в интернете, нет ли чего об инциденте.

Они также сходили к Дагам, поблагодарили их за оперативную помощь и извинились за созданные проблемы. У них же они и поужинали. Джунсу мило общался с парой, ошибаясь, смущаясь, но все равно особо не стеснялся своих проколов в произношении. Такой он был всегда – с любым найдет общий язык! Ючон же, не стесняясь, глядел на него (как всегда!), любуясь своим солнцем, своей хрупкой любовью.  
С надеждой. Влюблено. Беззаветно.

***

 

Ючон не знал, как так получилось, но к вечеру следующего дня они так и не поговорили по душам. Общались они, как обычные друзья, что Ючона очень волновало. Он чувствовал себя так, будто хвост мечты упускал из рук. Но, когда бы он не заводил разговор о своих чувствах, их будущем, Джунсу переводил разговор на другую тему.  
Избегал? Боялся?  
Ючон не хотел портить отдых и их хрупкие, только налаженные отношения, поэтому смирился.  
"Но не надолго, а лишь к концу этой всей неразберихи. С Гавайев, не выяснив отношений, мы не уедем". - Пообещал он себе.

За пару незабываемых дней они успели побывать в множестве удивительных мест. Также, они пробовали кататься на досках, занимались дайвингом, плавали с дельфинами и черепахами. Они поднялись на вершину каньона Ваймеа*, что представлял собой нескончаемые километры крутых разноцветных вулканических скал и долин, и прогулялись по побережью На Пали**. Прогуливаясь в пределах прибрежных территорий, они наслаждались связкой захватывающих дух панорамных видов бесконечного синего горизонта океана. Прибрежные утесы простирались почти на километр в высоту, над совершенно прозрачным открытым океаном, формы и цвета этих утесов захватывали дух, как и звук волн.

Можно сказать, что Джунсу был Ючону гидом, ведь он уже был здесь с экскурсией. Он всё рассказывал и изображал сцены из фильмов, что здесь снимались. Он показывал, то Кинг-Конга, что взбирается на один из утесов, таща в лапах несчастную, испуганную Энн, молящую о пощаде, то динозавра из Юрского периода, мчащегося по равнине изумрудной травы за испуганными до смерти людьми.  
И все это в ролях!  
Су был сам себе и режиссер, и сценарист, и актеры, и компьютерная графика, и массовка.

Ючон ухахатывался до колик и слез. Это было так занимательно и удивительно,- наблюдать за таким Джунсу! Как в старые времена.  
Он не выдержал и просто притянул к себе Джунсу, и обнял, боясь, что тот оттолкнет. Но Су обнял его в ответ, проводя осторожно ладонями по спине, смыкая руки, переплетая пальцы, притягивая ближе.  
Так они стояли некоторое время, пока дыхание не успокоилось.

Среди этой вековой, райской красоты, вдыхая запах друг друга, они впитывали уверенность, что все еще будет.  
Это только начало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * каньон Ваймеа http://s017.radikal.ru/i410/1405/a0/cddc818c22a6.jpg  
> http://s018.radikal.ru/i509/1405/2f/063c3ac35701.jpg
> 
> **побережье На Пали http://i023.radikal.ru/1405/33/6b66c804b024.jpg  
> http://s52.radikal.ru/i137/1405/6e/2026c619fed7.jpg


	23. Сейчас. Часть 14.

На следующий день Ючону позвонил Ник и пригласил их с Джунсу в город на ужин и разговор.  
Джунсу переживал, все ли выяснилось или придется проходить через систему. Ему не давало покоя, что Руи до сих пор нигде не объявился. Ючон понять не мог, что за таинственный Руи, откуда он взялся, куда делся, и почему его Джунсу о нем так печется. Он раздражался, когда любимый человек упоминал о другом парне. Он понимал, в глубине души, что человек пропал, но Су уж очень много думал о нем.

Ючон успокаивал Джунсу тем, что этот ужин мог прояснить многое. Они смогут узнать, как продвигается расследование.  
Также, ему хотелось встретиться с Ником и поблагодарить, как следует, мужчину, что так рьяно и безвозмездно пришел ему на помощь, когда ситуация была просто ужасной. Ючон до сих пор удивлялся, что удача тогда соблаговолила ему, - когда он отчаялся что-либо сделать, позвонил Джунсу, а буквально через пару минут к дому хозяев подъехал фэбээровец в отпуске Ник Уолш.

***

 

Ближе к назначенному времени Джунсу начал замыкаться в себе. Он был сосредоточен, угрюм, отвечал Ючону односложными предложениями. Его напряжение передалось и Ючону.  
У актера началась тихая истерия. Он уже напридумывал себе, что только можно, от хождения Джунсу по всем инстанциям, до полоскания зубатыми СМИ честного имени Звезды всея Азии. Он видел наяву, потирающих ручки антифанатов, сталкеров и ненавистников в верхушке, мол, посмотрите, мы были правы!! Вот они какие аморальные : алкоголе зависимый гей, бабник, не гнушающийся рукоприкладством и лицемерный тихоня-мародер. СМ на них нет!! (в воспитательных целях) Распоясались!!

~~~~~~~~

Они парковались возле уютного ресторанчика на территории яхт-клуба, когда Ючон понял, что у него от напряжения трясутся руки. Нервотрепка дошла своего апогея! Он резко повернулся к Джунсу, что был за рулем и выпалил:  
\- Что бы нам там не сказали, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, я безумно люблю тебя, я хочу быть с тобой всегда, я всегда буду на твоей стороне. Не слишком подходящее место, но ты просто не дал мне шанса сделать все по-другому… - Джунсу остановил машину и наклонился к Ючону. Он чмокнул его в губы, прерывая тем самым тираду напряженного друга.  
\- Может тебе кажется это истерикой… мм… но я действительно так чувствую… мм-ах … уже давно. Я хочу, чтобы ты принял мое признание и воспринял мои слова всерьёз. – Ючон не прекращал говорить. Ему срочно надо было высказаться. А Су не переставая, целовал его легкими, нежными клевками, то в губы и щеки, то в носик и шею, мешая Чону подобрать слова. Ючон плавился от его нежности. Джунсу его достал, заманил, околдовал, покорил. - Я люблю тебя. Ах… Вот… - Нелепо закончил он и выдохнул, стыдливо опуская глаза. - Почему ты ничего не говоришь?

\- Я давно тебе сказал, что я чувствую. Мои ожидания и отношение к тебе не изменились, а лишь окрепли. Я рад, что ты поменял свои принципы, но нам нужно еще привыкнуть ко многому, узнать друг друга, как любимым, а не только, как друзьям или любовникам. Я тоже хочу быть с тобой всегда, потому и не спешу, открывая для себя тебя нового – ранимого, смущенного, трогательного, нерешительного, страстного, горящего изнутри. Такого тебя я знал в далеком прошлом, но ты, в силу моего невежества или твоего не хотения, не до конца тогда мне открылся. Я знаю тебя много лет, я дружу с тобой, я уважаю и люблю тебя, что-то меня раздражает в тебе, за время, что мы жили порознь, многое в нас изменилось, но я хочу узнавать тебя по-новому, не торопясь. Ты знаешь я нетерпеливый, в чем-то холеричный человек. Вы с Дже славно надо мной потешались по поводу моей манеры быстро и не особо аккуратно кушать или пить. Да, я такой. Я не романтик. Но ты единственный человек, с которым я хочу не спешить – не залпом испить, а смаковать, не просто глотать, а наслаждаться каждым кусочком, открывая новый вкус, и долго наслаждаться послевкусием.

Ючон зачаровано смотрел, не мигая, на Джунсу, впитывая его слова. Большой, горячий шар любви и нежности к человеку, сидевшему рядом с ним, раздувался в груди, грозя взорваться слезами или ласками, здесь, перед всем честным народом, так как сказать он ничего не мог - его распирало от счастья, а в горле першило от подступающих слез.

Но вдруг их позвали и постучали в окно.


	24. Сейчас. Часть 15.

Когда ЮСу и Лукас, что выловил их на парковке, вошли, ресторан был достаточно заполнен. Возле стойки бара кучка бизнесменов обсуждала дела, в углу сидели два моряка за бутылкой виски, в затемненной части зала располагалась шумная компания молодежи. Было видно, что этот рыбный ресторан, со свежайшими морепродуктами на любой вкус, пользуется популярностью у всех слоев населения. Ника Уолша они нашли в углу пустой открытой террасы, откуда можно было полюбоваться прекрасной панорамой океана и флотилией лодок. Он занял столик из черного стекла под накрытием с небольшими удобными стульями. По подпирающим балкам накрытия этот уголок был оплетен лозами дикого винограда, что комфортно придавали некое уединение, скрывая клиентов от посторонних глаз.  
Они поприветствовали друг друга, и Ник предложил сделать заказ. Он объявил, что есть что отпраздновать, но об этом позже. Джунсу удивился, но и успокоился немного. Ник не выглядел угрожающе или подозрительно.  
Ючон и Ник заказали пасту с морепродуктами, устрицы, угря на гриле и пиво. Джунсу и Лукас выбрали более легкие блюда - салат с креветками и авокадо, ломи-ломи, рыбу на пару (лау-лау) и мартини.

Лукас, казалось, был знаком, чуть ли не со всеми присутствующими. Ну, человек 8 ему уж точно помахали или кивнули. Когда принесли заказ, сам шеф-повар, невысокий толстый человек в белоснежном фартуке, вышел их поприветствовать, предложив бутылку отличного виски дорогим гостям "из своих личных запасов".  
Он обменялся с Лукасом парой слов, потом ушел, а присутствующие за столом разговорились.  
Ник предложил тост:  
\- За благополучное завершение расследования в Вашем случае, Джунсу, и за продолжение расследования всех отсюда идущих ниточек для меня.  
Они выпили и Джунсу удивленно посмотрел на Ника:  
\- Странный тост. Может, объясните ситуацию, а то мы с Ючоном уже извились от неведения.

\- Выяснилось много фактов и предположений, вследствие Вашего дела, что, в случае, благоприятного протекания расследования может привести не только к заслуженному и справедливому наказанию виновных, но также к моему повышению. Джунсу, это дело, как золотая жила для моей карьеры! Я теперь могу забыть об отпуске минимум на два года. Ха-ха! Вы, конечно, пострадавший, но я Вам очень благодарен. Я не могу открывать всех фактов, но мы обнаружили, и теперь распутываем клубок преступлений связанных непосредственно с Локи и Питерс, которые ведут, и к скупщикам краденого, и к нелегальным коллекционерам, и к не чистым на руку чиновникам, и к японской мафии.  
\- А что в моем случае? Что сказал Локи? Почему он напал на меня? – Спросил Джунсу, удивляясь всей серьезности дела. Ведь казалось, что это лишь нападение, хулиганство и клевета на него.

\- Он сначала оправдывался, делая из себя жертву. Потом начал выдумывать, что Вы нарушили традицию неприкосновенности святыни в день Солнцестояния. Цитирую: "Он загрязнял своим присутствием святой дух земли. Он ругался и трогал камни своими руками чужака. Он гневил дух предков своим сквернословием. Я хранитель святыни. Это моя обязанность оберегать ее" и т.д. В общем, бред, поскольку события происходили в первых числах июня, а день Солнцестояния в 20-тых числах.  
А при обыске его жилища, мы обнаружили множество тайников с разными ценностями, похищенными, как на Гавайях, так и в других штатах, в частности, святые черные камни, черепа неприкосновенных шаманов, гавайские реликвии, которые он перепродавал. Мы взяли, также, показания у Руи. Он, оказывается, скрывался. Руи поздно увидел и не среагировал, а потом убежал. Но он следил за ним, куда он Вас нес, пока не увидел полицию. А потом он скрывался у своих друзей. Локи его знает и видел, так что он боялся преследования. А Локи, действительно, его искал. Потом Руи сам пришел к нам и дал показания. Он очень извинялся и сказал, что наведается к Вам. Он что-то должен Вам сказать.  
Питерс, при всей своей браваде, была лишь пешкой. Локи держал ее на коротком поводке. Мы еще не выяснили почему.  
А при пробивании контактов Локи, мы обнаружили связь с подчиненными Кэнити Синода*, а также с его заместителем Киёси Такаяма**. В общем, это все серьезно, а Вы публичный человек. Нам хватит и того, что у нас есть, и то, что мы еще накопает, так что Вы нам в этом плане не нужны. Но Вы послужили своеобразным триггером***, поэтому все Ваши данные и показания в этом деле будут скрыты. Можете, не боятся огласки в прессе.

\- Да. – Подхватил Лукас. – Я удостоверился. С юридической стороны тоже все правильно. Вы чисты перед законом и свободны в передвижении.  
Ючон подхватил:  
\- Ура!!! Наконец-то, этот бред закончился! За это и выпьем. Поднимем бокалы за справедливость, за наших друзей-помощников (указывая на Ника и Люка) и за тебя, Джунсу.  
А на ушко, шепотом:  
\- Все позади. Взбодрись! Я люблю тебя.  
\- И я люблю тебя. – Чуть громче, чем требовалось, ляпнул Джунсу, ошарашенный таким поворотом. Собрался с мыслями. – За тебя тоже. Если бы не ты, куковал бы я здесь непонятно сколько.

***

 

Так они расслабленно, за приятной беседой и выпивкой, наслаждались чудесной едой. Джунсу уже совсем расслабился, отходя от напряжения, преследовавшего его все это время.  
Ючон же слушал их разговоры невнимательно и смотрел на темную воду, освещенную огнями яхт, стоявших в гавани, и фонарями верфи. Словно под воздействием неведомой силы, он медленно повернул голову - и встретил обжигающий взгляд Джунсу.

Когда он понял, куда Ким смотрит, у него перехватило дыхание. Его взгляд сосредоточился на четком контуре его сосков под рубашкой, которые немедленно отреагировали на его пристальное внимание. Взгляд Джунсу почти физически ощутимо ласкал ключицы, шею и кадык Ючона, а потом перешел на губы — и там замер. Ючон с трудом справился с желанием облизать губы: он понял, что под многозначительным взглядом Су это движение станет манящим. Его молчаливое восхищение действовало на Ючона сильнее всяких слов. И он таки облизал свои губы! Нарочно...  
Как он может говорить ему в машине, что хочет "смаковать и наслаждаться вкусом", а потом сам так подло соблазнять взглядом!  
Джунсу резко отвел глаза.

Когда официант принес омара, открыл и разлил им подаренного "Jack Daniels", Ючон с облегчением взял стакан. Пока он подносил виски к губам, Джунсу продолжал внимательно наблюдать за его действиями. Такое пристальное изучение каждого его движения продолжалось в течение всего ужина, но Ючон это только заметил.  
Его глаза провожали каждый кусочек омара ко рту Чона, каждый глоток из хрустального стакана. Под взглядом этого молчаливого наблюдателя Ючон не мог сосредоточиться. Выражение его глаз оставалось непонятным, почти таинственным, но ему казалось, будто Су без слов говорит ему, что их движения идеально согласуются друг с другом, так же, как когда-то согласовывались движения их тел в танце страсти.  
Теперь, когда угроза отошла, в Джунсу вселился соблазнительный бес. Своим взглядом, своими движениями, своими мыслями Джунсу обольщал Чона. Даже его прикосновение не могло бы подействовать на него сильнее.

Встреча подошла к концу около десяти вечера. Они немного задержались возле стойки, расплачиваясь. Также Люк отлучился на пару минут к знакомым, а Джунсу и Ник в уборную.  
Девушка из компании молодежи активно пыталась подцепить симпатичного азиата, оставшегося у стойки без друзей, но Ючон особо не обратил на нее внимания. Он был занят мыслями и мечтами о Джунсу, а симпатичная, но очень навязчивая блондинка раздражала. Когда они, наконец, погрузились в машину, а Джунсу, что выпил лишь бокал мартини, сел за руль, Ючон испытал глубокое облегчение.

***

 

По дороге в пансион Ючон сидел на заднем сиденье рядом с Ником и вел с ним негромкий разговор. И ему постоянно мешало то, что, поднимая глаза, он всякий раз ловил на себе взгляд Джунсу в зеркале заднего вида. Ему ужасно хотелось попросить, чтобы он следил за дорогой, а не за ним.  
Горячая волна опаляла его тело, сосредотачиваясь в паху, даря пикантность моменту и кураж самому Ючону.  
Позже, когда они попрощались с Люком и Ником, и подъехали к арендованному дому, началась гроза.  
Они прошли на второй этаж и, вдруг, Ючон оказался между дверьми и Джунсу...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кэнити Синода – оябун (босс), с 2005 года, группировки Ямагути-гуми (крупнейшей организации якудза Японии).  
> Якудза, шестой и текущий кумитё (верховный "крёстный отец").
> 
> ** Киёси Такаяма – его камбу-ацукай (заместитель).
> 
> *** Триггер - (англ. trigger в значении сущ. "спусковой крючок").  
> В общем смысле - "приводящий нечто в действие", в значении глагола "приводить в действие", "давать импульс".


	25. Сейчас. Часть 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большинство думает так --  
> http://vk.com/doc89322357_303974664  
> и так --  
> http://vk.com/doc89322357_303974688
> 
> я же уверена, что так --  
> http://vk.com/doc89322357_303974707
> 
> в общем, *facepalm* ... хд  
> http://vk.com/doc89322357_303974792

Джунсу криво улыбаясь, уперся обеими руками в дверь по обе стороны от Ючона, закрыв ему путь к отступлению.  
\- Ты прекрасно знал, что сегодня надеть, да? - Его теплое дыхание с легким запахом мартини коснулось лица. - Такое, что будет сводить меня с ума.  
\- Правда? - Спросил Ючон без всякого кокетства.  
\- Конечно, правда. - Губы Су оказались в опасной близости от его рта. - Ты знал, как эти брюки обтянут твой зад, а эта "тюль", - тут он указал на рубашку из тонкого хлопка, - почти не скроет очертание сосков, и откроет на всеобщее обозрение твои бесстыдные ключицы.  
Его рука опустилась на бедро Ючона, обводя очертания и проникая под ткань, внутрь.  
\- Гм-м, и трусы пошленько-тонкие! Пьянящее сочетание.

Кончик его языка дразняще прикоснулся к виску.  
Ючон закрыл глаза, ощущая, как влажный язык медленно движется по его коже. Дыхание участилось, и он почувствовал, как под прикосновением начинает гореть лицо.  
\- Ты это тоже чувствуешь, правда, Чонни? - Прошептал Джунсу со страстной настойчивостью в голосе.  
\- Да-а. - Протянул, хрипло, Ючон.  
Су взял его руку и приложил к своей груди, раздвинув ворот рубашки. Неровное биение его сердца почти не отличалось от бешеного ритма пульса Ючона. И Джунсу придвинулся еще ближе, так, что нижняя часть его тела плотно прижалась к нему, потираясь о его член своим напряжением. Ощутив его желание, Ючон страстно задрожал, не сомневаясь, что пробудил его он.  
\- Я хочу тебя. - Только и смог произнести он.

В темноте блеснули белые зубы Джунсу. Его руки передвинулись с бедер, по бокам на набухшие соски.  
\- Мы не будем спешить. – Прошептал коварно.  
Он наклонил голову и провел по обтянутому тканью соску языком. Ючон закрыл глаза, с трудом подавив стон, зародившийся в глубине его горла, но Джунсу расслышал этот тихий звук и убедился, что ласки не оставляют его равнодушным. Он перенес свое внимание на второй сосок. Ахнув, Ючон запустил пальцы в волосы Су и притянул его голову к своей. Его чуть приоткрытые, влажные губы, между которыми трепетал кончик языка, послужили Джунсу безмолвным приглашением.  
Су заскользил руками по спине Ючона и привлек к себе. В его поцелуе ощущалась настойчивая страсть. Он языком теребил язык любимого, приглашая к страстной игре. Он хотел впитать все: его вкус, его запах, ощущение его прикосновений. Ючон охотно поддался на его приглашение, чувственно покачивая бедрами, трясь о стояк Джунсу, безумно желая прикоснуться к голой коже.

Внезапно Джунсу прервал поцелуй и на краткий миг прижался лбом ко лбу Микки. Несколько секунд можно было слышать только их неровное дыхание.  
\- Давай войдем в дом. – Прошептал Ючон, и потянул Джунсу за руку внутрь.

***

 

Некоторые мечтают строить мосты, другие - находить лекарства от всех болезней, третьи жаждут только богатства. Ючон понимал их стремления и уважительно относился. Но для него самого, не было цели более желанной, чем одна-единственная, манящая сквозь годы и расстояния. Она побуждала его к жизни и действию эти годы осознания.  
Ким Джунсу.  
Какой он был дурак, не сделав усилие, шаг навстречу, не уступив ему. Он хотел все и сразу, но, не отдавая, а лишь беря. Теперь он понимал, любовь с одной точкой зрения, с одним мнением - это лишь эгоистичное обладание.  
Сейчас Ючон был готов на все. И, нет, он не ломал себя. Он действительно хотел быть Сушкиным, а Джунсу, чтобы был лишь его. Полигамия достала его. Любить одного, а спать со многими – это еще извращенней, чем любить мужчину, чем отдаваться мужчине.

***

 

– Ты все это спланировал. Решил меня так бессовестно соблазнить? – прошептал Джунсу, идя за Ючоном в спальню.  
– Нет. Я хотел уговорить тебя прогуляться к океану, когда все улягутся. И заняться с тобой любовью под небом, в свете звезд, но собрался дождь.  
Ючон взял его руку, повернул ладонью вверх, прижался губами к середине.  
– Как жалко. – Су взглянул в окно, где лил дождь и где-то далеко полыхали молнии. Когда он снова посмотрел на Ючона, он был совсем рядом, приник к нему, его руки уже обнимали Су, легонько гладили спину.  
– А, кроме того, я хочу тебя в постели. В нашей постели! – Ючон прикоснулся щекой к щеке Джунсу, и его губы скользнули под его подбородок, туда, где кожа была нежной и чувствительной. – Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня. Сделай меня своим, Су. Я хочу тебя. Днем и ночью…  
– Хорошо, что мы в спальне – теперь я могу сделать все, о чем мечтал, с комфортом, а не на песке. Хм…  
– Сегодня и завтра. – Продолжал Ючон, и только потом осознал, что сказал Джунсу, заливаясь румянцем от предвкушения.  
Слово "всегда" уже вертелось на кончике его языка, но Су нашел губами губы Ючона и не дал этого произнести.  
Су вздохнул, когда язык Ючона скользнул между раскрытыми губами, и понял, что больше не может сопротивляться. Он целовал его, пока Чон не сдался окончательно, не утонул в его поцелуе.

***

 

Так, Ючон целовал его лишь однажды – с такой невыразимой ранимостью, открытостью, обнажавшей всю душу. Тогда он был совершенно подавлен и убит горем после смерти отца. Джунсу мог только находиться рядом и поддерживать его своей дружбой и заботой. Ючон должен был быть сильным, главой семьи, но совершенно не мог собраться. Он был в депрессии больше недели, и не выходил на контакт. В один вечер Юхван позвонил и попросил приехать к брату. Дже был занят на съемках, поэтому Су, выкроив время между репетициями, поехал один. Он нашел Ючона в его комнате, выпившего, подавленного, всего в слезах, исхудавшего. Он тянулся к Су, как подсолнух к солнцу. Просил побыть с ним. Джунсу, молча, прилег рядом с ним, обнимая со спины. Он не знал, сколько они так пролежали, может несколько часов. За это время Су пару раз проваливался в чуткий сон, чувствуя все шевеления друга.

Всё это время Ючон жался к нему, не говоря ни слова. Он заметно расслабился, но все также держался за Джунсу. Думая, что друг спит, на рассвете, Джунсу хотел выбраться из постели. Ему нужно было съездить домой, принять душ, переодеться, а потом на очередную репетицию мюзикла. Но Ючон ухватился за него, панически умоляя, чтобы он не уходил, не оставлял его одного. Джунсу упрашивал отпустить, обещая вернуться через пару часов. Это было похоже на каприз, на истерику. Это выглядело жалко. Так подумал Джунсу. Но это состояние друга рвало ему сердце на части.  
Ючон снова плакал, снова хватался за Су, обещал сделать все, лишь бы Джунсу остался. Он даже просил взять его. Он был согласен на это. Тогда лишь Су понял, в какой Ючон пропасти, какой он ранимый, одинокий, как он отчаялся утолить свою боль, до чего дошел, обвиняя себя во всех бедах.  
Тогда, и только тогда, Су переступил через свое твердое решение, отодвинул свои чувства подальше, и успокоил Ючона, как мог - нежными поцелуями, собирая слезы, ласками, принося тепло, … и быстрым, неловким минетом, заставляя снять, хоть так, напряжение и уснуть от разрядки.

***

 

Если бы Ючон мог говорить, то, наверное, залепетал бы, как любит Джунсу, что не надо его мучить долгими прелюдиями, он все осознал, принял, и давно готов на все. Но ноги Ючона подкосились, он забыл обо всем, он не смог бы вспомнить сейчас, ни одного слова.  
Джунсу едва касался его, ладони легко скользили по спине, а рот словно тянул из Ючона волшебную влагу… и снова покорял его сердце.  
– Будь осторожным. Сделай это нежно. – Услышал он свой собственный шепот и не понял, с Ангелом говорит или с самим собой.  
Таким образом, давая добро на все, чтобы Джунсу с ним не делал. Он принимал уже все. Он только знал, что хочет продлить это мгновение – такое медлительное, болезненно медлительное, – до бесконечности, насладиться каждым мигом, каждым движением, каждым стоном.

Свет большой луны заливал всю комнату. Су приглушил свет ночника, а Микки притянул его к себе.  
– Я хочу тебя всего, – прошептал Джунсу, и его губы отправились в путешествие вдоль линии подбородка, по скуле к шее, теплой и манящей. – И это местечко, и это…  
Наконец-то, после долгих лет Ючон очутился там, где Су всегда хотел его ощущать - под ним. И теперь никаких помех не будет! Он позаботится об этом.  
Когда Су отступил и снял через голову рубашку, Микки затаил дыхание, и подумал, что может ответить ему такой же нежностью. Он потянулся к нему, встал вплотную, и теперь их глаза и губы оказались на одном уровне. Су целовал его виски, его лоб, его закрывшиеся глаза, трепещущие веки.  
– Я люблю… смотреть на тебя, – сказал он, приподнимая подол его рубашки дюйм за дюймом. – Даже когда тебя нет рядом, я мысленно вижу тебя. – Проговаривая это, он помогал раздеваться Ючону, и раздевался сам.

Су положил Ючона на кровать, лег рядом и в одну ослепительную, захватывающую дух, долю секунды вдруг осознал, что никогда не хотел никого так, как хочет Ючона. Ему не надо было принуждать себя к нежности или сдерживать желание соединиться с ним. Он так тихо вздыхал под его прикосновениями, так плавно двигался под его руками и понимал все прежде, чем он просил.  
Так было всегда – какое-то интуитивное восприятие между ними двумя.  
Только он и Ючон, как и должно быть, как было бы, если бы не эти годы упрямой гордыни, непринятия и принципов с обеих сторон. Больше такой глупости он не повторит…. Пока сердце бьется в груди, пока он дышит…. Наконец-то, Микки принадлежит ему!

Су исследовал его тело с таким изумлением, как будто все это происходило с ним в первый раз. Первый секс, первое желание.… И совершенно новым было стремление не спешить. Пить маленькими глотками, а не жадно глотать. Скользить, а не мчаться.  
Под его блуждающими руками кожа Микки дрожала и согревалась. А восхитительные губы проложили обжигающую дорожку по всему телу, чтобы закончить свой путь между раздвинутых ног. Там, божественный язык принялся лизать, скользить, надавливать с потрясающей смелостью, страстью и талантом.  
Джунсу помогал себе рукой, держа ее у основания члена, жаждущим ртом он, то засасывал головку, то отстранялся с неприличным пошлым причмокиванием. Наслаждался всхлипами Ючона, следил за его реакцией, потом снова заглатывал. Он двигал головой, то быстро, то замедляясь, затем вылизывал от основания до шляпки, нежно порхающими движениями, обводя языком головку, углубляясь в уретру.

Ючон стонал, умолял, просил неизвестно чего, чертыхался, но никуда не мог деться от всепоглощающего блаженства, которое дарил безжалостный ротик Су. Когда Джунсу успел засунуть в его дырочку палец, тот так и не понял. Он только, когда почувствовал шевеление, ахнул. Джунсу принялся засасывать поочередно его яички, таранить вход Ючона уже двумя, а вскоре и тремя пальцами, орудуя свободной рукой по его члену, даря троекратное удовольствие.  
Ючон просто взорвался и растекся оргазмом, выгнулся, выкрикивая имя своего любимого мучителя – и соскользнул вниз, на простыни, повторяя хрипло его имя, сжимая на своем липком животе руку Джунсу, уже как свой личный фетиш.  
Наслаждение, прозрачное и светлое, как утренняя роса, необъятное, как темное море, пронизывало его. Оно шевелилось, ширилось, захватывая и увлекая на новую вершину, где не было никого, кроме Су.  
Джунсу нравилось видеть такого необычного Ючона, такого открытого, пошлого, откровенного.

И никто из них не слышал, ни грома, ни капель проливного дождя, что барабанили по крыше.

Ючон прижимался губами к горлу Джунсу, к плечам, он вобрал бы его в себя всей кожей, если бы знал, как это сделать. Никто и никогда не владел им так всецело! Никому он еще так всецело не доверял! И когда он обхватил лицо Джунсу ладонями и впился в его рот, сливаясь с ним в поцелуе, он знал, что тот полностью принадлежит ему. Он целовал его, пока в глазах не потемнело без кислорода. Потом Су от него отстранился, осоловело, следя, пронзая темным взглядом, с плескающейся в глубине страстью и жаждой обладания.  
\- Су… - Позвал Ючон, жалобно, поглаживая, стоявший колом, член партнера.  
Джунсу увидел в руке Чона лубрикант, который он выудил из кармана, лежащего рядом с кроватью, Чонового легкого кардигана, который он брал с собой в ресторан. Ючон хитро глядел сквозь прикрытые ресницы, - таки думал его совратить, подготовился, дьяволенок! - и стал обильно размазывать жижу по члену Су, попутно лаская его по всей длине.  
\- Ючон! – Предостерегающе.  
\- Сделай это! – Просяще и нежно.

Подхватив Ючона под колени, Джунсу закинул его ноги к себе на поясницу и, подставив головку к входу, начал водить, немного надавливая, по чуть-чуть раздвигая разработанные мышцы. Проникновение тяжёлое, тугое.  
Ючон застонал, ощущая тупую приглушенную боль. Су, видя это, приостановил темп давления, но, не останавливая само движение в жаркую плоть. Наконец, Ючон почувствовал себя полностью насаженным на член Ангела. Ощущение было не из лучших. Но Ючон понимал, что это было всего лишь еще одно звено в, навсегда, соединяющей их цепи.  
Су осторожно вынул, и вошел снова одной головкой. Проделывал это несколько раз. Ощущения сменились, появилось чувство теплоты и нарастающей наполненности. Ючон старался расслабиться, раскрыться, принимая Су.  
Джунсу, двигаясь, в свою очередь, ловил каждую эмоцию на лице Ючона, наслаждаясь теснотой дырочки, стараясь найти сосредоточие удовольствия. Ючон потянул его на себя, стараясь перевернуть и оседлать. Джунсу поддался, лег на спину и осторожно, придерживая Ючона, насадил снова. И нашел, то, что искал – плотный комочек. Микки начал постанывать, сначала тихо, а потом, уже не сдерживая себя, и подмахивая попкой, насаживаться глубже.

\- Тише, любимый. Не так быстро. – Успокаивал страстного любовника Джунсу, удерживая за бедра.  
Но Ючон его не слушал. Он двигался все резче и увереннее.  
Су лишь затаил дыхание, ибо жаркая воронка, плотно охватившая его член, стала затягивать глубже. Ючон опускал бедра, отпуская мышцы, чтобы затем снова втянуть в себя, сжимаясь. Ошеломленный от такой прыти, Джунсу встречал это ответными выпадами, вскидывая бедра, при этом, лаская рукой, сочащийся смазкой член Ючона, надавливая большим пальцем на головку. Ючон дернулся, закричал, сжал в себе Джунсу еще круче – от чего уже тот вскрикнул. Потом "всадник" замурлыкал от удовольствия, голову откинул назад, юрким языком прошелся по искусанным, алым губам.

Другого поощрения Су не требовалось.  
Он завалил его на спину, начал вбиваться в податливый вход. Затем немного отклонился, любуясь проникновением, одновременно, проходясь пальцами по стволу Ючона, ниже, лаская его яички, наслаждаясь его криками, всхлипами, слезами, - сжимая у основания, не давая кончить.  
Ючона трясло и разрывало, внутри все клокотало, грозя взорваться во вселенском масштабе, но Су, с садистским удовольствием, наслаждаясь, не давал, как будто наказывая, показывая, что Ючон упускал все это время.

Дальше он замедлился, чувствуя подступающую лавину. Они медленно двигались, не сводя друг с друга глаз, их дыхание смешивалось. Этот медленный и плавный ритм доводил наслаждение до абсолютного совершенства.  
Новый оргазм, ослепительный и головокружительный, разрастался в Ючоне, напряжением, а затем и желанным облегчением.  
– Поцелуй меня! - Потребовал он с последним дрожащим вздохом.  
Их губы встретились, слились, дополняя жаркую волну оргазма, что их накрыла.

Когда руки Микки безвольно упали на кровать, Су не вымолвил ни слова, не посмел заговорить. Ему все еще не верилось, что Ючон отдался ему, что открылся. Вся эта афера сегодня закончилась полным соединением душ, а не только тел. Ему казалось, что он слегка переборщил, не надо было так в первый, для Ючона, раз. Но он хотел показать, что Чон не пожалеет о своем решении. И Су сам ни о чем не жалел.  
Ючон лежал под ним, и это было так хорошо, так… правильно! Его тело ослабло, в голове была пустота, и только сердце, дрожа, еще гнало кровь по венам.

Су решил, что подумает обо всем позже, и, с удовольствием, примет все "наказания" Ючона, а сейчас, соскользнул с него, по-хозяйски прижал к себе и задремал, убаюканный дождем.

***

 

Ючон проснулся (или очнулся) только утром, когда солнце брызнуло в глаза, и, потрясенный, обнаружил себя в уютных руках Су. Он все еще крепко держал его, а их ноги переплелись.  
Дрожа от восторга, что накатил с новой силой, Ючон сильнее прильнул в объятия Джунсу, чувствуя боль в пятой точке, что нисколько не уменьшила его счастье.  
Он легонько поцеловал Су в нос, и снова провалился в мир сновидений, где видел только Джунсу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Контрольный ))) --  
> http://vk.com/doc89322357_303974810
> 
> эххх .....


	26. Сейчас. Часть 17.

Ючон был полностью счастлив и довольный, как кот объевшийся сметаной. Он проснулся в объятьях Джунсу, пропитанный запахом Джунсу, со следами на теле оставленными Джунсу, как доказательство присутствия любимого в его жизни. Казалось, что и солнце светит, потому что в его жизни есть Джунсу!  
Спящий Су выглядел таким молодым и уязвимым в тот момент, настоящим, а не зрелым мужчиной, певцом и актером с железобетонной репутацией и жестким инвестором, которого он так отчаянно изображал.  
Просто мальчик, которого Ючон встретил больше десятилетия назад. Он всегда будет его уважать как личность, как человека много достигшего, сделавшего себя, но видеть он будет лишь мальчика, которого он полюбил с первого взгляда. Который испугал его до смерти своим талантом, открытостью, силой воли и чувствами, которые пробудил в душе Ючона.  
В порыве нежности, не удержавшись, Ючон поцеловал его в веки.  
Джунсу открыл свои глазки-капельки и выдал Ючону самую красивую и нежную улыбку, что он только видел. Он потянулся к Ючону, притянул и чмокнул его в уголок рта. Этот поцелуй - небрежный, влажный, неаккуратный, но он лучше, чем все поцелуи целованные не Джунсу за всю его жизнь.

Су отстранился, чмокнул Ючона в подбородок:  
\- Ай... колется! - И прижался носом к шее. Теплое дыхание на коже…  
\- Колется?! И все? Знаешь, у меня задница болит! – Бурчит Ючон, ухмыляясь, пока Джунсу не видит, добавляя тихо. - Я хочу в ванную, и побриться, и зубы почистить… и поцеловать тебя уже нормально.  
Джунсу сжимает его крепче в объятьях, понимая подтекст, целует в шею, затем поднимает голову и протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Ючона:  
\- Я люблю тебя. – Тихо говорит, щурясь от яркого света.  
Его сонные, хитрые глазки сияют, рыжие лучи солнца путаются во всклокоченных волосах, тянутся вдоль скул, и ласкают кожу Ючонового Ангела.  
Он протягивает руку и касается кончиками пальцев щеки Джунсу, пытаясь прочувствовать это сияние, навсегда запоминая этот образ, свои эмоции, это ощущение.  
Навсегда запоминая этот момент.  
Затем он наклоняется и целует губы Джунсу.

***

 

Ючон был в ванной, когда Джунсу, дремля, услышал крики под балконом. Ему показалось, что у него дежавю. Он быстро оделся, накинул кардиган Ючона, что валялся на полу, - после грозы было еще прохладно, - и выбежал на улицу, подозревая, кто может его звать.

Ючон после душа вышел на балкон и ревностно наблюдал, как Джунсу разговаривает с загорелым незнакомцем.  
Почему это его волнует? Он не из ревнивцев (вроде?), да и причин ревновать нет. Этот Руи – хороший человек, который имеет отношение ко всей истории, случившейся с Джунсу. Конечно, Су будет интересоваться и беспокоится о нем. Вот и все.  
Почему же ему так тревожно сейчас? Джунсу подошел ближе к Руи.  
Почему силуэты этих двоих его беспокоят? Джунсу достает из кармана *его* кардигана телефон, что-то проверяет.  
Чувство, как будто что-то назревает.  
Одно он знал твердо: он не потерпит ни одного левого мужика вблизи Джунсу.

Почему-то всплыл в мыслях его поход на мюзикл "Элизабет". Такого гнева и давящего чувства обиды и беспомощности он еще никогда не испытывал. Как он посмел его пригласить, чтобы потом ткнуть в самое больное!  
Ючон обожал смущать Джунсу, потому что именно в такие моменты он обнажал другую сторону его характера. Он становился милым, невинным и беззащитным. Это не менялось годами. Ючон, как мазохист, наслаждался этим, не имея всего остального, не замечая, что невинный Ангел изменился.  
Но тогда, он сидел там, очарованный и восхищенный мистическим Джунсу, и был просто пригвожден к креслу прессом безысходности, боли и смущения. Ючон в душЕ прощался с последней надеждой, и благоговел перед мощью и харизмой актера Кима Джунсу, нового Су, которого он еще не знал.  
Как и сейчас, наблюдая за идущим к дому нахмуренным любимым, в черном свитере с развевающимися полами, приподнятыми плечами, сжатыми кулаками.  
О, черт, он так сексуален! Он его хочет! Снова… и всегда.

Но что случилось? Сердце тревожно сжалось.

***

 

Джунсу зашел на кухню, неся корзину с разными фруктами, сыром, хлебом и бутылкой вина. Указывая хмуро на ношу:  
\- Мистер Даг передал. Они, не смотря на объяснения, все еще уверенны, что мы помирившаяся пара, и у нас медовый месяц. – Сказал Су, выкладывая еду на стол.  
\- Можно и так сказать. А что тебе так долго рассказывал гид? Почему ты такой хмурый?  
\- А ничего особо. Просто поговорили. Он рассказал мне то же, что и Нику. Но еще он открыл одну занимательную деталь, которую хотел рассказать только мне, чтобы я не думал, что он безответственный трус, и не умеет выполнять свою работу. – Добавил Джунсу, моя виноград, манго, чико* и бананы.  
\- Что же? – Спросил Чон, нарезая свежий хлеб и сыр.  
\- Оказывается, по договору с Дже-хеном, он должен был оставить меня на Молокаи. Поэтому он и был такой дерганный под конец нашей прогулки. Он прикидывал, когда ему будет удачнее смыться с острова – на ранчо, или когда пойдем обедать. На тот момент Джеджун ему позвонил и сказал, что ты уже вылетел на Гавайи, так что плану "Спасение Джунсу" был дан старт.  
\- Подожди! Что? Дже в этом замешан? Он хотел тебя украсть? – Ючон подавился вином, которое успел хлебнуть в сердцах.  
\- Нет. Не в этой всей истории. У него был свой план. Я должен был потеряться на Молокаи без денег (он даже подбил Руи на кражу моего рюкзака), а ты должен был меня искать. Потом мы бы помирились, и такие радостные и влюбленные решили бы все свои проблемы.  
\- Бред, какой! У него совсем на почве счастья мозги поехали. А если бы я тебя не нашел? Если бы ты поранился или я не долетел, кто бы отвечал за все это безобразие?!  
\- Ну, слава богам, они меня еще решили бросать в населенной местности, а не в джунглях. Хоть за это спасибо. Ранчо или кафе друга - это уже что-то. Потом Руи уговорил бы хозяина уловками разными, гостеприимностью, не отпускать меня с острова несколько дней, а далее, при возможности, дать мне позвонить на Кауаи, или Руи должен был наведаться в "Райский уголок", чтобы тебя направить куда надо.  
\- Я ненавижу Джеджуна! – Горячился Ючон. – Его. Всех его друзей во всех концах света. Его дрянное актерство - видел бы ты, как он мне заливал, что не скажет, где ты. И его манеру всегда совать нос в чужие дела под видом беспокойства за тонсенов. Я ему отомщу! Мне нужно позвонить Чанмину.  
\- Угу. Обязательно. - Джунсу нехотя жевал сыр, неотрывно глядя на Ючона.

\- Это ведь не все. Что тебя еще беспокоит? – Спросил Ючон, тяжело дыша, заканчивая тираду, и замечая хмурое лицо любимого.  
Тот медленно кивнул.  
\- Сам скажешь, – улыбнулся Ючон, – или я угадаю?  
\- Не думаю, что ты угадаешь, так как много лет я наблюдал, как ты, встречаясь, имея чувства к кому-то, не гнушался кокетством с другими людьми. Со мной это не пройдет, Ючон. Либо ты со мной, либо катись на все четыре стороны!  
\- К чему ты это вдруг? Что за тон? В моем сердце только ты. После этой ночи ты еще сомневаешься?  
И тут Джунсу, с непробиваемым выражением лица, достал из кармана кардигана сложенный листок бумаги с номером телефона и подписью "Аманда" под ним, и положил на стол перед Ючоном.  
\- К слову, об этом ненавистном комфорте в проекции на нас. – Проговорил Джунсу спокойным, ледяным голосом. - Я множество раз выходил из своей "зоны комфорта", чтоб ты знал. Но человек не может долго существовать в одиночестве. Знаешь, почему я стал таким спокойным, ни на что не посягающим и любящим этот свой "комфорт"? Хм? Потому что всегда я делал к тебе шаг, тянулся к тебе, пытался взбудоражить тебя, но ты не хотел выйти со мной из своей комфортной зоны, чтоб создать что-то общее, но осуждаемое всеми. Наше убежище. Вот я и успокоился. Мне хватает семьи, друзей, фанатов - моего комфорта, чтобы жить не полноценно, не в отрыв, но счастливо. Мне хватает тебя как друга. Но почему ты вечно будоражишь мой покой, а потом идешь на попятный? Эти непонятные телефончики малолеток... Это что способ самоутвердиться? Не терять славу бабника? Ты не понимаешь, что этим ты убиваешь меня, делая мне больно! Почему?

\- Причем здесь этот телефон? Я хотел отвязаться от нее, поэтому и взял бумажку, но забыл выбросить. Я был занят тобой! Я хотел тебя! Я выбрал тебя! Потому что я люблю тебя, придурок, и боюсь снова потерять. Зачем мне все эти аманды, если ты есть в моей жизни.  
Он подошел и схватил Джунсу за руку, поднимая из-за стола. Было видно, что он в ярости:  
\- Я не хочу терять тебя снова, ибо ты мой этот самый "комфорт". Как мне жить потом, Джунсу? Не отталкивай меня, пожалуйста.… Не смей отталкивать меня! Ты мой, что бы ты ни говорил. Только мой!  
Су попытался освободиться, его черные глаза метали яростные молнии. Джунсу не знал чему верить: словам Ючона или своему горькому опыту. Он хотел защититься, заорать на него, но сдержался и лишь ядовито заметил:  
\- Мы с тобой провели пылкий уик-энд. Что с того? Это не дает тебе никаких прав на меня! Давай закончим здесь. Я не хочу разочаровываться в тебе снова. Что ж, это был хороший урок и теперь…  
\- Замолчи! - Сдавленно крикнул Ючон.  
\- Не смей затыкать мне рот! - В бешенстве заорал Джунсу. Вырвался и пошел в гостиную.

\- В следующий раз, когда я вознамерюсь заняться сексом, я сначала сто раз проверю, верен ли мне человек…  
\- Ты никогда не ляжешь в постель ни с кем, кроме меня!  
Ючон догнал, схватил его за плечи, и затряс - так сильно, что голова его болталась из стороны в сторону. Мысль о том, что Джунсу теперь может лечь в постель с кем-то, особенно с другим мужчиной, была невыносима, она взорвала последние остатки его самообладания, и бешенство выплеснулось наружу, как лава - раскаленная и расплавленная.  
Из-за такого пустяка…  
Джунсу принадлежит только ему, и он никогда не отпустит его от себя!

Ючон накрыл губами его губы, руки сомкнулись в шелке волос на его затылке. Он почувствовал вкус крови на губах - своей или Су, он не знал, - но этот солоноватый ржавый привкус пробудил в нем свирепые первобытные инстинкты. Он хотел заклеймить этого мужчину клеймом собственника, связать своим тело, чтобы он никогда не смог освободиться от него. Прилив желания охватил его. Ему захотелось как можно быстрее ощутить под собой это мягкое тело. И уже все равно, в какой роли. Но сейчас он был зол. Он был доминантом. Он сдернул с парня кардиган, штаны, затем боксеры, и толкнул на диван.

Су лежал неподвижно, зачарованно следя за его действиями. Он всегда чувствовал железный контроль под маской добродушия, которым Ючон сковал свою душу, он обижался на него за это, и вот внезапно плотина прорвалась, и обнаженные сила и ярость его чувств стали почти пугающими. Он видел жесткий блеск его глаз, чувствовал не сдерживаемую силу его рук, когда они срывали с него одежду, - и его неистовство разжигало в нем ответную страсть, готовую вот-вот выплеснуться и соединиться с бешенством Ючона. И плевать на все.  
Он услышал свой безумный полукрик-полустон, а потом его руки запутались в густых волосах Ючона, изо всех сил прижимая его к себе.  
Чон рванул Су за бедра к себе и сильным толчком вошел языком в него анус — и Су закричал, а потом забросил ноги на его плечи, чуть ли не теряя сознание от безумного наслаждения, которое дарил ему этот мужчина.  
Ючон постепенно становился все более требовательным, неистово углубляясь пальцами в дырочку. Затем снова появился язык, то лижущий, то ласкающий в ритме проникновения.  
Джунсу больше не мог этого выносить. Он осознавал, что находится на пороге оргазма и пытался его оттянуть.  
В этот момент ритм ласк изменился. Бывшие до этого резкими, почти жестокими, движения стали вдруг тонкими, ласковыми... может, даже слишком ласковыми. Пальцы и язык исчезли, чувствовалось лишь его дыхание на члене, которое разжигало и дразнило его. Ючон легко подул на сочащуюся головку, пощекотал ее кончиком языка и взял в рот. Джунсу готов был захныкать от нетерпения. Он хотел большего.

Ючон навис над ним, жадно целуя губы, лаская языком шею и одновременно погружая в него властные пальцы. Су мог только угадывать его действия... два пальца двигались внутри, почти не причиняя боль, а большой палец терзал уязвимую точку выше ануса. Понадобилось лишь несколько минут...  
Он почувствовал, как напрягся Су, перед тем как содрогнуться в сладострастных судорогах. Его рот скользнул между пылающих бедер, собирая горьковатый нектар страсти с головки, лаская ее, продолжая мучительное блаженство, а пальцами – с живота, чтобы использовать для смазки.  
Джунсу вскрикивает, когда Ючон начинает проникать в него, надавливая головкой, раздвигая почти девственные стенки - слишком давно он не чувствовал Ючона так. Резкий толчок, другой… Крик тонет в глубоком и пошлом поцелуе и превращается в длинный стон от наслаждения - Ючон находит нужную точку, распаляющую Су.  
Но Джунсу мало. Он вскидывает бедра, насаживается резче, тянется к Ючону ближе, сжимает крепче. Ючону другого поощрения и не надо - он входит смелее и глубже.

Он берет его, грубо, полно, с безумной отдачей и желанием бесповоротно соединиться с любимым в единое целое. Никогда еще Ючон не чувствовал себя таким диким, он отбросил весь свой самоконтроль, он брал Су как голодный самец, который больше всего на свете хочет сейчас одного — удовлетворить свой инстинкт.  
Джунсу еще выше поднял бедра, направляя их навстречу толчкам, насаживаясь еще глубже. И вот наслаждение взорвалось в нем, безумное, яростное. Он вцепился в плечи Ючона, его тело изогнулось, прижимаясь к телу партнера. Ритмичные волны оргазма сотрясали тело и с криком вырвались на свободу…  
Он был удовлетворен, теперь настала очередь Ючона, тот еще плавал на предогразменной волне. Он притянул его ближе к себе, насаживая глубже, и пока тот все так же врывался в него, просунул палец в его немного расслабленную дырочку, находя комок наслаждения, добивая этим его напряжение. Ючон содрогался всем телом, яростно кончая, крича, чувствуя, что уже полностью опустошен, но ощущение блаженства не кончалось, и, казалось, оно будет длиться вечно.

О, как нужен ему этот неимоверный, коварный мужчина! Нужен только Ким Джунсу, на всю жизнь!  
Он дарил наслаждение и одновременно бросал вызов, на силу его страсти отвечал с такой же силой. Ючон по своей природе был завоевателем, но и Джунсу был так же яростен, как и он, с тем, же преобладанием чувств над разумом - и этим все сказано.  
\- Я люблю тебя! - Ючон и сам не понял, как, буквально, выдохнул эти слова.  
С неизвестно откуда взявшейся силой, он приподнялся на локтях и сурово взглянул на Су, слегка прищурив свои блестящие глаза.  
\- Доверяй мне, ведь я люблю тебя. Ты только мой! Никогда не забывай об этом.  
Глаза Джунсу вспыхнули, расширившиеся зрачки превратились в огромные черные круги.  
\- Что ты..? - Переспросил он.  
\- Я сказал, что ты мой, Ким Джунсу! Навсегда! До самой смерти и за гробом!  
\- "В болезни и в здравии"... - Процитировал Су шепотом, и внезапно слезы хлынули из его глаз.  
Ючон бережно сжал его щеки в своих ладонях и осторожно слизнул эти слезы кончиком языка. Сердце его наполнилось нестерпимой нежностью. У него самого слезы выступили на глазах, и он счастливо засмеялся, всхлипывая - удержать эмоции в такой момент оказалось выше его сил.

\- ЮСу. Мы будем единым целым… всегда!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Чико – фрукт по виду напоминает киви, по жесткости и терпкости такой же как и айва.  
> ** Вариация строчки с «Kiss The Baby Sky», песни написанной Ючоном (2009).


	27. От автора

По ЮСу так мало достойных историй… *ноет*  
Хочется, чтобы о них было больше написано.

Знаю, когда видишь их вместе сейчас, картинка уже не та, груз реальности давит (хоть и ОТ5), воспринимаются они как обычные друзья. Они не чета разлученным ЮнДже, которых в одном видеоряде лет 5 уже не встретишь – пиши-мудри, что хочешь. Легенда...

Прочитав, что только можно по ЮСушкам, мне вот, захотелось написать что-то самой.  
Приближенное к реальности ЮСу, как я их понимаю, и немного больше.  
Ну, что-то получилось…

В общем, спасибо ЮСушки, что вы есть! *где-то там*  
Но вы есть, я верю (⌒∇⌒)

 

Историю я заканчиваю на этом пылком примирении.  
У них все будет … ℒℴѵℯ

Ну, а разборки с Дже – оставляю историю открытой...

 

Конечно, я буду продолжать писать по ЮСу.

Я люблю вас, мои читатели!  
Ваша xiahs eyes.

 

P.S. Я люблю тебя, Джунсу…

 

~ 21.01.14 – 21.06.14 ~


End file.
